


I May Need Someone, But I don't Need You

by Erahelia



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Extremis Tony Stark, Good Loki, Healing, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Loki, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, kinda fix-it, royal consort Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 44,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erahelia/pseuds/Erahelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 Months has since what the media has coined the Civil War. With the new Accords better and fairer for all parties considered, a brand New Avengers team, Tony Stark has been pretty good. But Thantos is coming. Team Iron Man and Team Captain America will have to work together to not just save themselves, but all the worlds...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I don't need you, I heal on my own

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Beloveds! I'm shocked I wrote this. A few notes for this work:  
> 1) Yes, Tony has the Extremis virus, but I tweaked it a bit. Instead he has accelerated healing, can think even quicker than he is used to and is stronger and faster than your average human, but no cool computer brain powers.  
> 2) I did an OC...OMG...She's interesting... and she knows Tony more than you think.  
> 3) I've always had a problem with how Tony is portrayed. The way I always though of Tony was a, yea, kinda arrogant, don't work well with others unless he cares. but under the attitude is a soul that would do anything for you. And if he cares about you, and feels that you feel the same, he shows it. This story/work/thing kinda shows that.

Anthony Edward Stark Didn’t Need Anyone.

He needed food, water, a great place to science, comfortable surroundings, hell he might even say the company of a pretty woman or handsome man, but he didn’t need anyone.

Or at least that’s what he tells himself.

But when he is alone, when Vision is meditating the night away, or Rhodey is away at physical therapy relearning how to walk with his brand new robotic legs, when Loki has returned to Asgard to report to Thor and check on his dear mother, when Pepper comes to visit and even though there not together anymore they can still go eat or catch a movie or something, sometimes at those moments he feels like maybe, possibly, he might.

And when Tony Stark just might decide to join Vision in his meditations, or Rhodey for physical, when he thinks about maybe asking Loki if he could possibly tag along just to get a change of scenery, when he sees Pepper walking through the compound on her way back to the tower, he stops.

He’s a bad friend, remember.

He’s a bad person.

He’s arrogant. He’s pigheaded. He doesn’t listen.

Remember?

Or at least that’s what Captain Hardass and his merry band of Jerkoffs say.

Well when did he ever start listening to what Steve Rogers had to say anyway.

* * *

Tony Stark stared intently at the document before him with unwavering attention. The new revision of The Accords, covered in highlighter, come scratches, red and black pin marks, and the occasional grease stain, sat before him. Leaning back in his desk chair, he closed his eyes and sighed.

6 Months.

The Civil War, as the press called the Avengers very public popularity contest, cost both billions of dollars, some lives, homes, an airport, one highway, a whole basket full of medical bills, but to Tony personally, it cost him something else entirely.

It cost him his family.

However, 6 months is a long time for someone to conduct and enjoy their own pity party.

* * *

Tony returned from Siberia a broken man. Along with the broken ribs, the major concussion, the bruises, the cuts and scars, the false sternum that had cracked all the way through, and the hypothermia, he felt broken on the inside.

For a split second, after hearing from Helen Cho that he may not recover from his injuries, he seriously considered giving up. He flirted with telling poor Helen to just dope him on the good stuff until he just dies. Its right on the tip of his tongue, but he could only guess his face said enough. Helen leaned down, staring into Tony’s unswolen eye, and said with tears streaming out of her eyes:

“They gave up on you, Don’t you dare give up on yourself.”

She then stood and explained that with is injuries plus the exposure to the elements laying in the middle of nowhere for as long as he had, he was lucky he didn’t pass out and not wake up. The only option other than hoping surgery could fix the worst of, and praying he didn’t die on the operating table, was an extremely dangerous but potentially lifesaving formula.

The Extremis Virus.

Helen theorized that it could heal the worst of the damage and keep him alive during the process.

Or it could kill him.

As Tony lay there, he thought of his options.

He thought of Vision, who was still new to the world. He thought of Rhodey and Pepper, who still needed him. He thought of Loki, who even said himself that Tony was his only real friend. He thought of his bots, of Dum-E and U and Butterfingers and FRIDAY, who needed their dad.

He thought of his Madre, who thought him ItaLilan, how to cook and take care of himself, how to read people and their intentions. He thought of his father, who wasn’t the best parent in the world, but showed him how to make his first circuit board.

He thought of Captain America and his bestie who left him to die. He thought of Clint and Natasha and Wanda and Sam and Scott. How they blamed him for their actions. How Steve knew how his parents died and never said. How people he considered family walked out on him without looking back.

He thought of the Barton family, how Laura had no idea where Clint was, or what happened, how Lila and Cooper and Nathanial needed their dad. He thought about the Lang family, who just got Scott back from jail, only for him to become a wanted international fugitive.

“Well, dying is not an option. Extremis it is.”

So after quickly making sure his will was up to date, leaving a message for Rhodey, Pepper, Loki, and Vison, he lay back and relaxed while the virus was slowly injected into his veins.

* * *

During the week it took for his body to repair and to completely accept Extremis, quite a bit happened.

Like more than he ever expected.

By the time Rhodey and Pepper made it back to the compound, Tony had been under for a few hours. Bursting through the hospital door, they were treated to the sight of their best friend laying completely still in a hospital bed, beaten almost to death. Pepper burst into tears, Rhodey trying his absolute best not to himself. Helen quickly brought them up to speed before situating Rhodey next door to monitor his injuries. Pepper immediately called Vision, who left a message for Loki. Loki, after being filled in on everything that transpired, began swearing on the All-Father, and every deity that existed that should his best friend pass, the Ex-Avengers would be soon follow, then when getting ahold of himself, stormed out to question Helen if there was anything he could do to help the process.

The media at first, was furious that Tony Stark A.K.A. Iron Man was AWOL. Ross generated the rumor to the general public that Iron Man had also become a fugitive and was evading justice.

The remaining Avengers stared at the TV in Tony’s room, furious at the entire press conference. It was pandering at best and downright lies at worst.

“Tony Stark not only helped the fugitive Avengers escape justice, he himself will not stand up for his actions. He thinks his money will save him from justice. Let him find out that good American citizens will not sit idly by while he does what he wants. He signed the Accords, and by that law, he has violated all it stands for. I demand he explains himself, not just to me but to the American People.”

Pandering. Unfortunately, people were eating it up.

Until the first video hit the Internet.

The video of the Death of the Stark Family hit the internet at Midnight on a Tuesday. By the time the sun came up, the public who vilified Tony Stark, was sympathizing and understanding. Flowers covered the steps of Stark Tower, while prayers and condolences were offered all around the world. No station on the planet was silent at the horror of finding out what truly happened to Howard and Maria Stark.

That was when the public realized something.

Tony Stark was nowhere to be found.

At first everyone just assumed he was taking a moment to accept the harsh reality of his parent’s murder, but as another day passed, people became concerned. Ross had not made it secret that Iron Man was sent to apprehend the fugitive Steve Rogers A.K.A. Captain America and James Barnes A.K.A. The Winter Soldier. CEO Pepper Pots of SI was also suspiciously absent from the public view.

Then the second video hit.

There was no way of knowing the Zemo had posted cameras all around the bunker in Siberia.

The entire world got to watch in HD.

By sunrise on Thursday, the entire world was at a shocked standstill. Almost everyone on the planet watched as Tony learned the truth of his parents’ murder. They watched as he questioned Steve if he knew about his best friend snapping Maria’s neck. They watched as Steve Rogers deny but look away. They watched as Tony called him a Lilar. They watched as Tony attacked James Barnes, wanting revenge. They watched as both Captain and Soldier beat Iron Man into the ground. They watched when Iron Man blasted off the Soldiers’ arm. They watched as the Captain took his shield and beat Iron Man until he couldn’t move.

They watched as Tony, as the Iron Man helmet was off in the snow, scream at how that shield was made by his father. That the Captain didn’t deserve it.

They watched as the Captain left the shield before leaving with the Soldier.

Newspapers across the world shared headlines.

_‘IS TONY STARK DEAD?’_

_‘Captain America: Terrorist?’_

Social media came alive, banded together with tags like #justiceforironman and #teamiron.

Tony just slept on.

* * *

Pepper and Rhodey immediately began damage control. After calling a press conference for that Friday, Pepper Potts took the podium dressed in her usual smart way. But taking one look at her, you could tell she was tired, with bags under her eyes and the downturned tilt of her lips.

The entire world watched on as she spoke.

“On behalf of Stark Industries and Anthony Stark himself, we appreciate the condolences offered from around the world. We all appreciate your understanding through what has been a difficult time. Today, I would like to dispel any rumors as well as answer any questions the public may have with events these past weeks. I will ask you to be respectful and ask your questions with care.”

The entire room was silent before hands shot in the air.

A young man stood after being recognized “Ms. Potts, what is the Overall health of Mr. Stark?”

“As you all have seen; Mr. Stark was injured by Captain Rogers before he made his escape. He is currently recovering from his injuries. He wished to thank you all here present as well as those around the world for your concern.”

A young women stood, “Ms. Potts, what does SI have to say to the allegations by Secretary of State, General Thaddeus Ross, that not only did Mr. Stark aid and abet the escape of Scarlett Witch, Hawkeye, Ant-Man, and Falcon from a government facility but allowed Captain Rogers and The Winter Soldier to escape?”

Here Pepper Potts, the most formidable woman in the business industry, squared her shoulders.

“I would like to be very clear about the next thing I am about to say. Tony Stark, in no way, helped the fugitives escape justice. As you are aware, Tony Stark signed The Accords, and has worked with the UN to make the Accords fair the superhuman populace. When he signed them, he felt and still feels, that those individuals who want to use their abilities for the common man should be accountable for what they do in the name of peace. Tony Stark has worked long and hard to give every man, woman and child a safe place.” Pepper said calmly before motioning for another question.

“Are you saying that the Secretary of State lied?” Christine Everheart bounded from her chair, sensing a crack in Pepper’s story.

At this Pepper paused. She had two options, she could out Ross for the snake that he is, or she could be diplomatic.

Pepper did not feel diplomatic.

Pepper was angry.

Granted their relationship didn’t work out, but she still cared for Tony. He was one of her closest friends. She had to watch has he tried to do the right thing time and again, get knocked down and then stand back up. She watched as the Avengers blamed him for everything. And instead of standing up for himself, he took the weight and fixed what he could. When Steve or Natasha threw barbs, or when Clint called him names, or when Wanda called him a murder, he snarked for all he was worth, but in the deepest part of him, she always wondered if he truly felt that it was his fault.

During the aftermath of Ultron, the team leaned on each other to combat the visons Wanda subjected them to, but Tony got no sympathy. He had no listening ear to share what he had seen. Tony received blame, the complete disregard of his own personal nightmare. While Wanda strutted around dressed in the cloak of the Victim, Tony was made the villain.

And instead of lashing out, he accepted his fate.

He bore on his shoulders everything they threw at him. And he deserved none of it.

Fine.

The public wants honesty. They’ll get it.

“Would you like the truth or a lie?” Pepper asked pleasantly.  

Christine scowled, “Were you going to lie?”

Pepper smirked. “I was going to be diplomatic. If you would like the full truth, just say so.”

Christine smiled triumphantly. “The American people deserve the entire truth. Yes, I can speak for the entire American populace when I say, yes we deserve the truth.”

Pepper smiled.

The entire room was silent. The smile on Pepper Potts’ face was not a friendly one. It was the smile of a woman who got exactly what she wanted. And Christine knew it. Every reporter, every camera man, every person watching across the world waited.

“If you are not aware, the Accords give the UN authority to issue the Avengers to any situation in any country provided the need is severe enough to warrant it. In turn the Avengers have the right to deny the UN should there be a conflict of interest. In addition, it is also stated that should an Avenger not wish to sign the Accords, they would be named retired and would not be called on. Should they wish to be reactivated, they would have to agree to, and sign the Accords. Finally, if there were parts of the Accords that the Avengers or the UN did not think was productive, it could be amended to the satisfaction of all parties considered.”

Pepper took a breath.

“Tony Stark was never told any of what I just told you. He had to read the Accords himself. He is not one of the most successful businessmen in the world for no reason. Ross himself violated the Accords by imprisoning the former Avengers in the Raft, a top secret prison not listed in the Accords themselves. Tony had to beg Ross to allow him to apprehend Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barnes. Why? Because Ross placed a kill on sight order. If you don’t believe me, all evidence will be posted on both Stark Industries and the Avengers websites.”

Here Pepper paused. Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders for what would be an explosive revelation.

“General Ross never reported to the UN nor the United States government he had imprisoned the Avengers in the Raft. General Ross never reported the Raft’s existence. He never reported to his superiors that he was involved in human genetics experimentation that caused to the creation of the Hulk. He never reported that he was the cause for the being known as the Abomination being released in Harlem. He never reported it was him that order a military strike in the middle of a College campus to apprehend what he felt was a dangerous fugitive who only wanted to be left alone. His actions during what the world is calling the Civil War violates the very document he threatened the Avengers to sign.

I stand here in front of you all, and publicly ask for the UN to formally investigate the matters that led into the unfortunate events of weeks past. Thank you for your patience”

You could hear a pin drop as Pepper Potts left the stage.

* * *

Saturday, the UN council called, asking for verification of all that was stated at the press conference. Rhodey and Vision was more than happy to accommodate, also including the threats Pepper was already receiving for speaking up. For her own safety, Pepper had relocated to the compound, and just in time. Her apartment was bombed as well as her office in Stark Tower.

She didn’t even have to accuse anyone. The Public did it for her. Within hours of the bombings, Video messages send from General Ross was posted on the Stark Industries website, filled with threats against her person.  A few hours after that, General Ross was removed as Secretary of State and his seat on the UN council was revoked.

Not bad for a Saturday.

There are people, however, that will spoil any victory.

Within hours of Ross’ removal, the renegade Avengers posted a statement, saying how they were pleased they wouldn’t be hindered in protecting the people and were grateful for Ms. Potts’ intervention for their innocence. They said nothing about Tony, they didn’t even ask about him.

The people crucified them. Ungrateful was the nicest word they used.

The UN released a statement soon after, stating that the Accords would still stand and along with Mr. Stark and other heroes that would remain nameless, they hoped to make the Accords fair for all parties. They then reminded the Avengers, Rogers in particular, that they were wanted fugitives not for the Accords, but for the destruction caused during their rampage through Germany and Romania along with the civiLilan casualties.

* * *

 

Tony woke up on Sunday.

For the first time since Afghanistan, he took a deep breath. It didn’t hurt. He wiggled his fingers and toes. They didn’t hurt either.

Opening his eyes, he looked around the room. Tony smiled at what he saw.

Pepper had somehow got the Lazyboy from the common era moved into the corner. She lay sleeping quietly. Loki had made himself quite comfortable on the floor, reading quietly next to a meditating Vision. Rhodey lay in the bed across from him, sleeping quietly.

Tony smiled. And slowly tears started pouring from his eyes.

To think for a split second, he thought lost everything. His family. Those that mattered were here.

Loki, at this point looked up, noticed that Tony was staring at him with a tear stained face, jerked and jabbed Vision in the side. Vision immediately tapped Rhodey awake who called to Pepper. For a quiet moment, they all stared at him, and he at them.

“Hi Guys”

“TONY!”

* * *

 

6 Months is a long time.

The first 3 months were spent working with countries around the world to repair the damage Rogers and his merry band of misfits caused, reworking the Accords, working with Fury and Coulson (Tony found out they were very much alive, He was not happy) to reorganize SHIELD and doing away with all the secrecy over the entire organization, taking Vision, Loki, and Rhodey and slowly recreating a team with the full sanction of the UN and United States government plus creating for SI, spending time with Harley Kenner who was like a son to him and finding time to sleep.

Tony already knew he would have been lost if not for his brand new PA.

With Pepper running SI, all Avenger affairs fell to Tony himself. He already figured out he needed someone he could trust, not only with business aspects that came with his unofficial job as the new team leader, but someone who would be able to deal with what Pepper fondly called _‘Corralling the Tony’_

Laura Barton was a Godsend.

Arriving to the Barton family farm, Tony had no idea what to expect. He had no idea what Clint even told his wife about the entire mess and to be honest he was a little afraid.

Before he had a chance to knock, Laura jerked the door open and small smile on her face, before realizing who exactly was standing at her doorstep.

“Oh Hey Tony. I thought you might have been Clint.” Laura said with a tight smile, but Tony was the master of masks. He could see how hurt she was that it wasn’t him.

“Laura. I…Uh…Damnit...” Tony sputtered, trying to find the words to explain, or something to say in general.

“What is it?” Laura questioned as she lead Tony inside to the couch, “Oh God, has something happened to Clint? Is he ok? Where is he?”

Laura started pacing, firing off question after question before Tony gently grabbed her by the arm.

“Laura. I want you to listen to what I’m about to tell you. We don’t have much time.” Tony stated firmly as he gently lowered her to the couch. Laura looked confused but willing to listen. After all, you don’t marry an assassin and not pick up certain habits. Listening was one of them.

But as she sat there and listened, she grew more and more angry.

“Where is he?” Laura asked calmly after listening to the entire story.

“Wakanda. T’Challa took everyone over there to keep them safe from Ross and the Accords. I swear, Laura, I had no idea Clint had even been called. None of them would even listen to me. I tried, I swear, I tried keeping them safe but none of them would listen. I…” Tony began rambling, desperate for Laura to believe him.

“I’ll KILL HIM!”

Tony jerked back, the venom in Laura’s voice startled him.

“Laura” Tony began “Now isn’t the time to kill anyone. Listen to me. Somehow Ross got ahold of Clint’s private records. He knows, Laura. He knows about You and Lila and Cooper and Nathanial. And he’s coming. I need to get you and the kids out of here as fast as possible. Right now FRIDAY is monitoring the entire area just in case, but you need to listen to me. Pack up whatever you can. We need to go, Now.”

Laura Barton was a practical woman.

She was fully aware of the risks involved when she started dating Clint, much less marrying him. She knew when to ask questions. As much as she wanted to, she knew now was not the time.

Immediately, she stood, yelling for the kids. When the kids came running from the second floor, she instructed them to pack, one duffle bag each. They needed to leave. Surprisingly the Lila and Cooper didn’t argue, both taking off for their rooms. Laura packed a quick bag for herself and Nathanial before meeting everyone in the living room. After checking with FRIDAY, everyone quickly moved to the Quinjet sitting outside the farm. Within minutes, the Barton Family was whisked away right under Ross’ nose.

Suddenly, the Avengers Compound became home to three kids.

Due to quick thinking on Tony’s part, Lila and Cooper were able to continue to go to school, while setting up an entire section of the Compound for Laura and the Kid’s use.

Laura was fully aware that she owed both her life and the lives of her children to Tony. Without him, there was no telling what would have happened to them. But she also noticed something. She noticed how, no matter what Tony was up to, if one of the kid wanted his attention he always stopped what he was doing. During the flight to the compound, he allowed Lila and Cooper to sit up front with him showing them what certain buttons did or doing tricks in the jet. He would sometimes walk around on the phone with some official or another with Nathanial perched on a hip, drooling on him. Sometimes if he wasn’t attending some fund raising event or some such affair, he would make his favorite Italian dishes from scratch, while Lila and Cooper listened to him coon in Italian. He helped with homework. One memorable time she found the kids sleeping on and equally sleeping Tony.

Uncle Tony was the coolest person on the planet.

She also noticed how tired he was. He was being ran ragged. If it wasn’t the UN calling for some emergency or another, he was working with SHIELD on the revised Accords, or making the next great invention for SI, or explaining to another country when Captain America suddenly appeared doing so called ‘good’ by causing more property damage or injuring someone that he was not aware of Roger’s whereabouts and No he was not going to go look for him he had enough to do, thanks k bye.

After a brief talk with Pepper, Laura made a decision. She was getting a job.

Tony’s face, after being informed that, Yes, he was going to hire and personal assistant, No, he had no choice, and Yes, I’ve already picked out who it will be thank you Pepper, when Laura walked in, dressed in a black pant suit that showed all her curves, black Christian Louboutin pumps, a buttoned suit jacket that showed a modest bit of cleavage, with tear drop earrings and matching necklace, makeup and hair done and looking for all the world like Tony didn’t first meet her in jeans and a t-shirt was priceless.

“Your Hired,” Tony said with a deadpan expression plastered to his face.

Laura Barton was a mix between Satan Incarnate and an Angel.

She effortlessly took over certain meetings, dealing with Fury and Coulson as if she had done so all her life. She would sometimes be his stand in with the UN council while he grabbed a nap, or was called out for Avengers business, with little Nate in a baby carrier by her foot. Laura also made sure he ate. Having 3 kids of her own, she simply imagined him as one of her kids. She would pack snacks all around his desk, bring him lunch and dinner if he couldn’t make it or drag him off to eat dinner usually by an ear,

_‘No, you don’t have a choice Tony’. She would say_

_‘But science?!?!’ he would exclaim._

It helped she became the most obscenely paid PA after Pepper Potts.

Laura sought the help of her fellow Avengers (Tony insisted she got the designation ‘HellRaiser’, because she made the hair on his neck stand up when she got mad) who she came to realize they were just as bad as Tony. Suddenly mandatory breakfast, lunch, and dinner in the main common area became a thing along with team bonding nights, and movie nights, and team outings. And pray for the poor soul that choose not to show up. Loki insists he was not the same after she came and ‘retrieved’ him for dinner.

More like barged into his room, grabbing an ear and dragging him kicking and screaming before depositing him firmly in his designated chair and daring him to get up. Then feeding him like 5 helpings of everything because she swore he was too skinny.

Loki never did that again.

And Laura slowly watched a wounded soul heal.

Softer smiles graced Tony when he thought no one was watching. He could laugh again. Laura would watch him get into snark matches with Loki or Rhodey, never seeing the relief in their eyes as he laughed or played with Dum-E and the kids. She watched as he would rock Nate, singing him Italian lullaby’s or play with the older kids.

Slowly but surely, he healed.

* * *

Tony burned the letter, and smashed the phone

Cause fuck the guy, that’s why.

* * *

6 Months can feel like both forever and an eternity.

With the trials for Ross, answering the call when the UN asked for assistance, SI, the press, and team bonding done right this time, time slipped away from everyone.

The Avengers were now 8 strong. Kamala Kahn (“ _please call me Kam, I still don’t know what the hell mom was thinking_ ”), Peter Parker, and Kai Carbonell joined.

Ms. Marvel

Spiderman

Frost

Iron Man

War Machine (“Screw Iron Patriot, War Machine is much cooler”)

The Vision

Loki (“Ha, you can’t be called something cool” “Shut up Stark”)

* * *

 

“Stark, you need to start recruiting.” Fury stated one afternoon during the usual weekly meeting. “You can’t keep up with all the missions the UN continues to give out with the 4 members that you have.”

“Look, we’re keeping up just fine.” Tony argued “I hope you’re not suggesting what I think you’re suggesting.”

“No. At the moment Captain Rogers, or any of the rogue Avengers, would not only be political suicide but a damn stupid idea. The people are just getting used the new team.” Fury stated firmly.

Laura sighed, “I’m not even sure what I would say to Clint after all of this. And quite frankly, while The Accords revisions have been met with general approval, Captain Rogers’ and the rests approval ratings are in the toilet right now.”

“Have you heard from him?” Tony asked softly. “I did send a untraceable cell phone with T’Challa when he came to help with the Accord revisions.”

Laura was quiet a moment before replying. “Once. It…wasn’t a pleasant conversation.”

 

* * *

 

Clint called. It was an emotional conversation.

Laura wasn’t expecting her phone to ring. She really didn’t expect the voice that came over the line. For long moments she wasn’t even sure what to say. Finally gaining her wits, she called over the kids to speak to their father. Lila was thrilled to speak to him, Cooper, a bit more subdued but no less excited.

Then her son handed the phone back to her.

“Baby listen, you need to pack the kids right now. Me and Nat are going to sneak in and pick you up in a jet.” Clint said after Laura sent the kids to bed.

“Why? I’m safe here, the kids are in school, I have a great job that pays great and besides Tony has been so good to us, letting us…” Laura began but was immediately cut off.

“No. Stark’s just using you to get to us here. He’s the one that got us in this mess to begin with.” Clint said quickly.

“Is that what you think?” Laura said suspiciously soft.

“Well duh. Its because of him we had to come here to begin with. If he had just listened to Steve when-.”

“Your precious Captain is an arrogant ass. I can’t believe this. Let me guess, Its Tony’s fault the Accords were drawn up, It was his fault those cities were destroyed and people got hurt, it’s his fault Mr. Rogers withheld what happened to his parents and never told him what was going on with his friend, and it’s his fault you decided to be so STUPID to follow without even asking questions. Right?” Laura almost screamed in the phone.

“Look we both know the Accords were wrong. We can’t save people if we are being held up by the government. Steve needed my help. I couldn’t say no.” said Clint, not liking where this conversation was going.

“Oh no. The Accords were placed to make sure everyone was accountable for their actions. 128 Countries are not one government. You left your FAMILY. You promised that after the Ultron fiasco was your last time going out, that you were going to stay home with your CHILDREN. But Captain America calls once, and without asking questions, you run off, ONLY TO BECOME AN INTERATIONAL FUGATIVE. Tell me how you couldn’t say no.”

“Look I’m not gonna fight baby,” Clint said cajolingly, “Nat and I’ll be there in about 7 hours or so. Meet…”

“No. You’re not listening Clinton. Let me spell it out for you. I am not going anywhere. The kids aren’t going anywhere. I refuse to subject my children to another mad dash, and one that would only end with us in worse shape than the one we’re already in. If anything, you owe Tony Stark everything. He’s the one that explained everything, He’s the one that got to us just in time before Ross and his goons could. Where were you?” Laura asked angrily. 

Silence met her answer.

“You wanna know why you’re still a wanted man, even with new Accords?” she asked, sighing softly with tears in her eyes.

More silence.

“You’re wanted for the destruction of one airport, a freeway, 120 hurt civilians, and by jumping international borders without consent. If you had read the Accords, you would have known that if you refused to sign, You would have been marked as Retired and if you choose to come out of retirement, all you had to do was sign the Accords and followed the guidelines there in. But you didn’t read them. I know Tony tried telling you. I know Tony was the one that helped you break out the Raft in the first place.”

Silence

“Clint. I know you’re listening. Until you can start understanding and owning up to your mistakes, We have nothing to talk about. When you call, you can talk to the kids. Bye”

Laura hung up.

And promptly broke down.

Hesitant arms wrapped around her, bringing Laura to a firm chest. She simply held on, sobbing into Tony’s chest, while he rocked her back in forth reminding her:

_‘It’ll be alright. You’ll see’_

That was the last time they spoke. When Clint would call, she would hand the phone to Lila and Cooper. She said all she could.

 

* * *

 

Tony’s voice brought Laura back to the present.

“Well it’s not like we can put an ad in the paper that reads _‘Wanted: Superhuman individuals who want to join a superhero team. Free dental’._ What do you want from me, unless you just want me to build a team…I can do that right?”

Nick sighed and rubbed his eyes. Laura’s eyes crinkled in humor.

“No.”

Laura and Fury spoke in unison.

“Well what now then. People with superheroesq tendencies just don’t fall out the sky.” Tony said pouting.

A knock on the window caused all the occupants of the room to turn around.

Spiderman waved.

Tony quickly ran to the window, wrenching it open. “Can I tempt you with Free Dental and a kickass medical plan?”

Spiderman yanked off his mask, showing the features of a at least high school kid with brown hair and laughing brown eyes.

“Can I have a job too? I need to make some money for school.”

“Sure. You’re in” Tony said nodding fast. “What’s your name kid?”

“Peter. Peter Parker…uh…Tony?” Peter wasn’t really sure what to call Tony.

Turning to the entire room, Tony achieved a flat look on his face.

“Not a word.” He said, before grabbing Peter by the back of the shirt and dragging him from the room.

Fury turned and looked at Laura.

“Well that was easy.”

Laura shrugged.

Recruiting after that was easier than it should have been.

After regaining his footing, Peter asked a friend of his to join as well. One week later, Kamala (‘ _Please, call me Kam. I don’t know what my mom was thinking’_ ) Khan walked into the compound. She and Peter had met and both bonded over losing their parents and having superhero alter egos. When Peter snuck into her foster parent’s home and discussed the invitation from ‘ _Tony Stark, I mean Iron Man himself, can you believe it?_ ’, She jumped at the chance.

So 4 became 6.

And suddenly Tony became more than billionaire, genius, philanthropist (he’d dropped playboy a long time ago), superhero.

He became a father.

When Kamala became upset, he was the one to calm her down. When Peter would get stuck with homework, Tony would sit down and walk him through it. When Aunt May passed away, leaving Peter who no family, Tony became his family, going as far to legally adopt him. When he found out Kam was in foster care, well he already had one, might has well have 2.

It started as a joke.

They would laughingly call Tony Dad. Why? Usually he wasn’t expecting it, and when it happened, he would jerk and look slightly lost.

It became less of a joke. Peter being 16 and Kam being a fresh 15, it didn’t take long for them to start taking the title more seriously.

Both teenagers agreed. It was nice having a father.

Unless they were grounded. Then it sucked.

Granted considering their age, they were classified as part time Avengers only, unless in times of extreme emergency. They still trained, ate, and was all around members of the team. They got along with Loki like a house fire which is to say burning uncontrollably. The God of Mischief enjoyed having young ones around, gathering them up and teaching them old history or how to conduct themselves when traveling to Asgard. Rhodey taught them how to conduct themselves in military situations, how to be polite. Vision taught them how to enjoy the little things.

Uncle Loki was cool. Uncle Rhodey was awesome. Vision was fun.

Dad was amazing.

 

* * *

 

Kai was interesting.

With a height of 5’1, she was a small package.  With her mocha skin, friendly smile, slightly stocky build, and shocking snow white hair, she didn’t seem like much.

Tony knew that was a complete lie.

Sitting at his desk, Tony stared into the fireplace crackling merrily. With all the craziness in the last few months, with the notable exception of the New Avengers, most inhumans, mutants, and people with just special talents were laying low. He honestly couldn’t even think of anyone he could call. The X-Men were out of the question, they were their own team. There was no way in this side of hell was he going to call Reed Richards, douche didn’t even handle his own shit and left it to his poor wife Sue, who Tony was sure was a saint. And Stephen Strange wasn’t usually in this realm, although he did say he would come if absolutely was needed.

“The world goes to shit, and you can’t call. Thanks Anthony”

Tony’s eyes widened, before flinging himself out of his desk chair and spinning around.

Kai smirked as she leaned against the window.

“Kai” Tony said not quiet believing it.

“Yo” Kai sketched a wave.

Tony crossed the room with quick strides, before snatching her in his arms. She immediately wrapped her arms around him as well. They both cried.

Well, when you know someone from the day you were born and you haven’t seen them in like 10 years other than scattered phone calls, you tend to do that.

After regaining composure, Tony filled her on everything that had happened. Captain America, the Accords, His Parents, building a team from the ground up. Everything.

Afterward, when he finally became silent, Kai stretched out, tucking her feet under Tony’s leg, like she used to after he would come back to his dorm in college.

“Well. I’m glad I’m here then.”

“Why?” Tony asked confused.

“Well I can’t join if I’m not here, right? So It’s a good thing I’m here.” Kai stated firmly.

“Yeah there’s that, wait what?” Tony became confused

And so Kai joined the Avengers, choosing the codename Frost, for the color of her powers, which were brought up during her introductions to the rest of the team.

“I got a question.” Kam said, sitting crosslegged on the couch In the team living room. Usually that’s where you could find most of them at different times of the day. Vision meditating with Loki in a corner, Peter and Kam doing homework, Rhodey doing paperwork, Tony doing even more paperwork while whoever unfortunate that had the rotation was stuck cooking. It was Laura’s turn.

“Sure” Kai said sitting on the coffee table. Apparently chairs were too normal for her.

“What can you do? Well I don’t mean it like that but.. ok I do mean It like that.” Kam asked curiously. Peter immediately shoved his homework aside, Loki and Vision started paying attention, and Rhodey threw his paperwork to the ground because ‘ _screw that man_.’

“Oh right. I can’t join the Avengers without showing you that. Ok. So you know what the Scarlett Witch can do, right? With the red magic? She’s like a witch.” Kai shifted around so she was facing the room.

Peter and Kam nodded.

“I can do the same thing.” Kai stated.

Vision and Loki stiffened, Rhodey looked suspicious, and Peter and Kam looked confused.

“You don’t have control?” Peter asked slightly nervous of the answer.

“Ok. Maybe I should be a little less vague.” As she spoke, a ring of blue surrounded her iris in her eyes. Picking up a glass of water, she threw it at the couch, making Peter and Kam flinch and duck. Before the water could reach them, it began contorting in the air, making beautiful shapes and figures, little icons of the Avengers team and geometric shapes.

“Frankly, I’m what the witch would be, if she had complete control. I’ve had these powers all my life. I had to learn from a young age that I had to be careful, otherwise I might hurt someone. So I worked for a long time to have fine-tuned control of myself. Tis the reason why I don’t get angry or upset.” Kai shrugged before returning the water to the glass.

At this, Tony leaned forward in his seat.

“Would you take over someone’s mind, give them memories that aren’t theirs??”

The entire room went silent.

“No.” Kai simply said

“Why?” pressed Tony.

Kai closed her eyes.

“Tampering with someone’s mind, it’s like rape, except its of someone’s subconscious but it still makes scars. I know what it feels like, and I wouldn’t wish that on anyone. Only in the greatest of circumstances, and always with permission would I tamper with anyone like that. Now if you were having nightmares or having problems sleeping, or was having a panic attack, I can sooth it without looking into your head.”

“You can do essentially the same things Wanda can?” Vision asked. He had to know. He didn’t want to be buried under the compound again.

“Technically, yes and no. Yes, she and I have identical powers, but unlike her, I have trained my entire life to be able to control them. She lets them control her. She let someone experiment on her to obtain them so she’s had them only a short time, I’ve had them since birth.” Kai stated truthfully. “Do you want me to be completely honest with you guys?”

Looking around the room, Kai noticed how every soul nodded, hanging off every word.

Taking a deep breath, Kai looked forward and stated quietly, “I’m more dangerous than she is.”

“How? Wanda has raw power not to mention horrible control and she acts like a spoiled kid half the time.” Rhodey asked confused.

“I’m dangerous because I’ve trained so hard and so long, I’m not sure where my limits are anymore. I can throw a force field around the entire New York area and it would withstand a nuclear blast. I’m stronger because I’ve trained my body as well. I can probably go 10 rounds in hand to hand with Loki and I might not win, but we’d probably be pretty even. The biggest thing that sets me and Wanda apart is diversity. She can only do so much with hers right? Force fields, or energy blasts, a giant shockwave.  I can do just about anything I want to. Fly? Sure. Dive as deep as I can go into the ocean. Sure, never tired it but sure. Take over ever mind in New York and demand free pizza forever? Ok. I wouldn’t but ok.” Kai smiled slightly. “I’ve always wanted to help people, but I didn’t want to try helping when I knew I could hurt just as easily. So I worked with it until I can be in tears, or about to die, or scared for my life, and I wouldn’t have an accident.”

 “How’d you figure that?” Peter had to ask.

Kai’s face turned devious.

“You don’t wanna know.”

And then there were 7.

 

* * *

 

The New Avengers had the respect of the International community. They both protected their home towns, as well as were more than willing to be called on to help international crises.

Tony had something that he thought he lost.

He had family again. He had KIDS. Him. A father.

He could watch as Loki and Kai would spar in the gym, green and crystal blue magic soaring through the air. He would watch and Peter and Harley would speak nerd to each other and geek out over the latest science paper. He would watch while Kam and Vision piece puzzles together on the living room floor. He would watch as the team would gather themselves up or lunch or dinner or movie night, days filled with genuine laughter.

For the first time in his life, being a part of a team felt like family. Like he belonged.

And sometime when he would have a moment of doubt, Kai would quietly walk up to him and simply say:

“Never forget, Anthony, you are family. Stop being stupid.”

* * *

6 Months isn’t long enough.

Tony throws the paper he was handed across the room.

Good Ole Captain America is coming back.

That bastard better beware. He isn’t the Tony Steve left.

Tony is stronger.

Tony is smarter.

Tony is caring.         

Tony is a good father.

Tony is a good friend                                                                                   

Tony has what he needs, because he doesn’t need him.


	2. Someone hold my hand, I may fall...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Steve and them have been up to...hmmmmm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter!!!! I've never written this much before. Its kinda cathartic. Anyhoozer.. a quick note about Steve...  
> I'm not portraying Steve as a bad guy. I wanna show just how naive he is about the world he's in now. And it comes from a place of not understanding, not stupidity. He's never had a chance to actually sit back and study the world around him so he just assumes things are the same as back before. Plus I've always thought he treated tony like shit, but I've always wondered why. He's always appeared to me as someone trying so hard to hold on to the ideals of the 20's,30's and so on, he's just not flexible as he should be. 
> 
> Oh... I have decided on a paring.....WOOOOO

_“Thanos is coming.”_

That was the first thing Loki said after returning from Asgard from his biweekly visit.

Loki was probably the coolest person under pressure that there ever lived. Even through the toughest times, he was as level headed as he would be if he was reading the paper or making breakfast. To see him almost having a panic attack was scary in itself.

Loki stumbled into the living room of the New Avengers Compound shaking. Kam and Peter immediately grabbed him, afraid he would fall.

“FRIDAY, call Dad. Something is wrong.” Kam cried, becoming slightly afraid herself. Loki was her favorite adoptive uncle. To see him so shaken scared her.

Hearing the affirmative from the AI, the lead Loki to the couch, each sitting on the sides of him and attempting to calm him down. Before Peter could ask here his father was, Tony came barreling into the room, fully ready to avenge as it were.

“What’s wrong? FRIDAY said to get her ASAP. Lokes? You alright?” Tony asked looking through the entire room before settling on Loki. Kneeling down in front of him, Tony gently cupped his head between his hands.

“Breathe Lo, Just Breathe. Peter, run to the kitchen and grab some water. Kam, get Vision, Kai and Rhodey in here.”

“Fury… Anthony…get Fury.” Loki gasped.

“And Fury too.” Said Tony. Loki would only request Fury if something was exceptionally wrong. They had mutual respect for each other, but they really didn’t like each other.

Peter and Kam took off, Peter to find the others, Kam for the water. On the way she also told Laura what happened. Soon the living room was full of Avengers.

“What’s up? Peter said it was an emergency.” Rhodey asked confused and concerned.

“Apparently Loki showed up like this. Something’s up alright. Hey Lo, ya with me? Kai can you do something for him? We got to get him to calm down, I don’t want him panicking.” Threw Tony over his shoulder.

Kai immediately sat on the coffee table in front of Loki, hands already glowing and slowly washed Loki in her magic. She was calm, so he would be too. The entire room waited in anticipation filled silence. Finally, Loki took a deep breath and let it out before opening her eyes.

“Thank you Kai. I was not sure I would be able to calm enough to tell you what has happened on Asgard.” Loki stated softly.

“No prob, Lolo. Can’t just blow up buildings.” Kai said, filling the room with chuckles.

“Ok. So what’s the problem?” Tony asked as blunt as ever.

“Thanos is coming.”

The older Avengers stiffened, while the new ones looked on in confusion.

Tony, Rhodey, and Vision stared in slight disbelief.

Thanos is Coming.

* * *

 

The Avengers were very familiar with Thanos.

3 months after Loki’s _‘invasion’_ Thor showed up at the tower, a broken Loki in tow. After the yelling, threating, and a memorable arrow shot from across the room, Thor was able to explain. Like Clint, Loki was under the same control only even harsher. When returning to Asgard, Odin All-Father demanded an exam of his second son. Odin took one look and sensed something was not right.

Odin was correct.

Loki’s mind was in splinters, his body emaciated almost to the point of starvation. The most shocking was his magic. Loki was a prodigy with his seidr, from a young age it overflowed. And It got only more powerful as he got older. Being endowed with the title God of Mischief and Fire only strengthened his bond with his magic, making him one of the strongest mages in the 9 realms.

When Odin received the healer’s report on his son, he sat on his golden throne in shock. His beloved queen Frigga let out a cry, softly sobbing into her hands. Thor’s face tightened, his hand tightening around his beloved hammer.

Loki’s magic was almost gone, weakened till almost being stripped of it entirely.

Then came the second piece of news.

Loki’s free will, his very consciousness, had been pushed as far as it could have been into his subconscious.

In short, Loki was being controlled.

Odin was a wise man. Not smart, never smart. Some of the things he has done was not smart.

A wise man, however, was made from a lifetime littered with bad decisions.

He would take wise.

There were many beings that could have done this. But there was only one banished to the void. The only being that could break Loki’s mind to such an extent.

Thanos, the Chaos Titan

Thanos, the Mad Titan.

Called the Dark Lord by his most loyal minions, the Mad Titan by the rest. Commander of the Chitauri who craved the Infinity Stones to wipe out the universe to impress… Death… who is a girl…

To wipe out all living beings in the universe, for a girl.

“Can you repair the damage?” Odin asked, heart heavy.

“It will take time. His body will heal with the correct food. His mind, of that I am not certain.” Healer Syla said calmly.

During the next 2 months, Frigga and Thor slowly began to gently heal Loki’s troubled mind. It took almost 3 weeks after breaking the hold on his mind, for Loki to even speak. What he said was just has heartbreaking as his silence.

Thor and Frigga were sitting quietly in Loki’s bedchamber. Loki was completely catatonic, not speaking or recognizing anyone’s presence near him. He could function on basic level, eating, using the restroom, but did not recognize anyone.

He never spoke. Until then.

Thor sat perusing a book while Frigga quietly sat sewing a blanket. Loki lay sprawled across a large chair, staring into the fire. The room was quiet but comfortable.

Until Loki spoke.

“I’m sorry”

Thor jerked, dropping his book, and whipped around staring at Loki. He prayed to all that was holy that he was not imagining things. Frigga sat her sewing to the side, staring wide eyed at her youngest son.

“Loki?” asked Thor softly.

Loki sat hunched in his chair, grasping at this hair and began rocking back and forth, tears streaming from his eyes.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I can’t…. I don’t…I’m Sorry.”

Mother and son flew to Loki’s side, Frigga holding her son desperately, while Thor ran to the door calling for the healer.

“Mother?”

Frigga looked down, into forest green eyes, which were staring at her as if she were a dream. Loki simply snuggled down into her arms. Tears fell down her face and she wrapped her arms around him. Thor placed a hand on the back of Loki’s neck.

“Thor.”

Thor smiled brightly, the sheen of tears glossed this unearthly blue eyes. “Brother, you have returned to us.” He stated softly.

“Mother. Thor.” Loki simply closed his eyes, feeling safe for the first time in a year.

Loki healed quickly after that. The healers confirmed this mind was slowly healing. There were ups and downs. There was a long time he could not bear the presence of Odin, but slowly those places within Loki that were damaged began to heal.

But he also felt like he could do more.

When he brought it up to his parents, at first they were extremely hesitant to allow him back on Midgard. Both King and Queen knew the population of earth blamed Loki for his actions, but they were not privy to all the facts.

Loki wanted to make amends. He was able to fix his mistakes with the Jotuns, even becoming friends with his half-brother and current King of Jotunheim. He wanted to fix his mistake on earth.

After hearing Loki, Odin and Frigga opened negotiations with the then Director Fury to excuse his transgressions, and proving that Loki was not in control of his mental facilities. Loki paid out of his own personal accounts to pay for damages, human casualties, even popping around New York fixing some of the damage himself.

But he made sure, Loki made sure Fury was completely aware of what his organization would cause because of their experiments with the Tesseract.

Thanos knew it was there. Thanos knew it was on earth.

Thanos is coming.

Loki’s decision to join the Avengers was purely based of one simple fact. When Thanos came, they would know. They would be waiting.

But that didn’t mean Loki liked the Avengers. The thought them spoiled, opinionated, brash. He thought being led by an emotional fool like Captain Rogers was beneath him.

Well, he liked one.

The one called Anthony.

Anthony was smart. Loki could appreciate that. He didn’t let his emotions get in the way. Anthony was an interesting human. When Loki moved in, Anthony _(‘Its Tony….TONY…stop trolling me.’_ ) welcomed him with a smile and a ‘ _please, don’t break anything. I’m putting up with Point Break and Capcicle making me replace toasters every other week…don’t you start too_ ’ before being invited to his lab so he can run tests ‘ _for science_ ’.

It helped Anthony like mischief as much as Loki did.

But Anthony was like Loki. In a group of people, he was alone. The Avengers had no qualms about making sure he knew his place among them, Barton even going as far to say he bought his place on the team like Stark. Loki shrugged it off. He heard worse from the dwarves when they were upset. Loki did see how it hurt Anthony. Tony would hide behind bravado and sarcasm, but it genuinely ate at him.

So as two lonely souls do, they make friends.

Suddenly, Loki had his own circle of friends. Pepper and Rhodey welcomed him with open arms after seeing how happy Tony was at having a constant friend. Suddenly lunch dates, dinner dates were the 4 of them would sit and talk about the week, what Tony blew up, what color hair Natasha or Clint had that week. After Vision’s creation, he too joined, eager to examine human behavior.

Loki was happy.

But Loki knew it wouldn’t last.

With Ultron, the Accords, Ross threating everyone in vicinity, he knew something would give. He watched as his closest friend became an enemy within the team he helped create. He watched as Tony would break, only to superglue himself together again. He watched the betrayals, the lies, the backstabbing, and was amazed how this ‘team’ could even be friends with each other.  And he watched as Tony took the blame with a resigned air.

Loki made a personal resolve. He would not be the one to betray. He would not lie. He would not smile in his face only to stab him in the back.

Loki would protect his brother in all but blood and by Odin forgive him, he would raze the ground to ash and make the sky bleed before another soul made Anthony feel unworthy.

That’s what big brothers do. They protect the smaller one…

(He would never let Anthony ever find out he thought him small. He would never live it down.)

* * *

 

A shot of rum, 11 phone calls, 10 text messages, one video call to T’Challa in Wakanda (he was an Avenger, a reserve one, but one none the less) and one over eager spider later, Fury sat down in the conference room of the Avengers compound and put his head in his hands. He couldn’t help but feel as if this was his and SHIELD’s doing. There was no time to waste over spilled milk. There was work to be done.

Loki waited until everyone had gathered together before explaining everything. Thanos was on the outskirts of deep space, maybe a year away. Odin, in is wisdom, was already immobilizing Asgardian forces, calling on his friendships and treaty’s with the 7 other realms. 8 Realms would stand with Midgard in her time of need.

It wouldn’t be enough. Earth also had to stand for itself. 

When all that could be spoken had been, everyone sat in silence. No one was really sure where to start.

“Well, I’m going to bed.”

The entire room turned and looked at Tony like he grew another head.

“Lokes just said we have a year. That means I’m about to lose a lot of sleep. I’m going to catch the sleep I can now.” Tony shrugged and got up quickly walking out the room.

T’Challa tapped his chin, looking thoughtful and more than a little amused. “He does have a point. There is nothing we can do tonight. I will contact you in the morning your time. Good night.”

“Ok I can get behind that. Come on kiddies, time for bed. We can worry tomorrow.” Kai said standing.

“How the hell are we supposed to sleep. Loki just said we gonna get invaded...” exclaimed Peter. Kam nodded quickly, wide-eyed.

“Oh, I’ll make sure yall sleep. Come on. Everybody to bed. You too, random black dude with eyepatch. Find a bed.” Said Kai with a sense of finality to her voice.

Slowly everyone wandered off to their rooms, minds going a mile a minute. They all had the same thoughts. How can we stop this? What if someone gets hurt? What if someone close dies? What can I do?

Kai stood on the top of the compound, taking a deep breath and allowing her magic to spread to every person in the building. She closed her eyes and soothed their minds, sending all into restful sleep.

* * *

 

“You want to do WHAT?” Tony exclaimed angrily. “Please tell me you’re joking.”

“When have I ever made a joke.” Fury asked deadpan.

What Fury just threw down on the table shocked just about everyone.

It had been a very busy day. Calling an emergency UN council meeting, with Loki filling his capacity as Ambassador of Asgard and the bearer of bad news giving all the information he knew about Thanos. He was adamant that they understand. Thanos was coming, there were mistakes about it. Even with the help of the other 8 realms, Midgard would also need to stand in its own defense.

The room was completely silent. Pandemonium broke out seconds later, questions flying like they were missiles. What can we do? What caused this? Can he be reasoned with?

Until one in particular made a rather astonishing comment.

“Since Asgard, as well as the other 7 realms will be coming to our aid, I see no reason to mobilize our forces. This is between forces beyond our control. Let them fight it out.” Secretary Brian Keller, interim councilor for the United States stated.

Eyes slammed him into his chair.

Loki slowly stood. “Do you mean to say that I, Thor, the All-Father, warriors from around the Great Tree herself, should fight for your measly world, while you sit and wait. You would do nothing to defend against one of the most powerful beings in the Universe, because others fight for you. We do not have to shed our blood to save yours.” As he spoke, Loki’s voice became more and more dangerous.

“You may do as you like.” Loki turned, staring into the eyes of every “Thanos will not be stopping. Where you like it or not, he will be coming here. The battleground will be Earth herself. Cities will be razed to the ground; the entire planet will shake. Your choices will determine the outcome. As a prince, I must think of all my people. I know what my choice would be. Will you fight for your world or will you hide like a child in the night?”

T’Challa until this point had been silent, thinking far off into the distance. Now he sat forward.

“Fellow Councilors, I and the Country of Wakanda will stand with the Avengers. Mr. Stark, I will ready my people for war.”

Tony grabbed Loki’s hand, gently pulling him to his seat.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, you may vote as you like. I’ll skip the formalities of you finding out to tell you that however you vote, the Avengers will be mobilizing, probably with others from around the world.” Tony stated firmly. He would do everything in his power to protect his friends, his family, his children from harm.

The vote came back minutes later.

The UN voted to act.

Over the next several months, countries would mobilize their armies, build evacuation centers to safeguard the people. For the first time, the entire would work together on global scale.

Thanos is coming. Midgard-Earth would be prepared. Earth would be waiting.

It was a time for celebration.

And then Fury stated he wanted to recall Captain America, Scarlett Witch, Hawkeye, Ant-Man, and Falcon.

Tony was livid.

“You mean to tell me out of all the people you could have called, including Satan, you want that soe…” Tony trailed off, furious.

“Whether you like it or not, we need as many people as we can get. And we need the heavy hitters on that team.” Fury reasoned. He was well aware of how this would go over.

“Your Pantherness, what do you think.”

“Anthony, I understand your personal feelings about working with them again. But you will need more people and you cannot deny any of their skills. We will need all the help we can get. I would ask permission to fight on your team, we might become better acquainted.” T’Challa’s rich voice soothed over Tony’s bad nerves.

Tony sat back into his chair. He was better than this. He was being petty. And he very well knew he was. He had to be better than this. He had to be a Leader. He had to set an example.

“Fine.” Sighed Tony in defeat. “But not here. Keep them where ever you want, hell for all I care, but not here. They can stay with SHIELD. And I really don’t wanna know how you are going to somehow trick the UN to give them a pardon…good luck with that. Nick, you already know they will have to sign the Accords. We all need to be operating under the law. Not to even mention the shit storm that’s gonna follow from the public. That can be your mess.

T’Challa, we will do a joint between researchers to find a way to combat this. Laura, contact Professor Xavier and apprise him of the situation. He will do what he can with the mutant community. Also have him get ahold of Eric. He’s gonna wanna know about this too. Call Stephen Strange too, we’re gonna need all hands on deck for this. Call Pepper too make sure she’s made aware of what’s going on and to expect a call from pussy cat here. Call Bruce Wayne, tell him what’s going on as well, Yes I’m sure don’t look at me like that. He’ll know what to do.” Here Tony paused.

Also, T’Challa? Get those people here, Barnes included. Yes, I’m fully aware there in Wakanda. Apparently we need them. But there will be stipulations. They will need to sign the Accords, they will need to submit to physiological exams, Wanda will need to be better trained for even to see the field and no that’s not negotiable, I won’t have another Lageos again and they need to understand they will still be required to answer for their actions in Germany and Romania.

Let’s get to work, people. We might have time, but it moves really fast.”

* * *

 

The jungles of Wakanda were beautiful but you could tell from looking within that it held that element of danger. Wakanda was in itself a paradise of its own, but for a certain group of people, bit became a beautiful prison, a gilded cage keeping them from the outside world.

Steve ran his usual laps, mind racing through the past months. First the Accords, then the fights in Germany and Romania, and the Siberia. After the fight with Stark and fleeing to Wakanda, then breaking the rest of the team from the Raft, it had been a hard road. Bucky made the decision to return to cryo freeze until there was a way to remove the triggers in his mind. So far the researchers in Wakanda were making great strides towards helping and soon he would have his best friend back.

But a cage is still a cage.

After arriving with the rest of the team, they were met with an angry King.

“Captain, I have recently found out you left the borders of Wakanda. May I enquire as to where you went, but considering the presence of the others around you, I think I know.” T’Challa’s voice was mild enough but contained a hint of danger to put all present on edge. The king’s personal body guards, The Dora Milaje, looked on silently.

Before Steve could even reply, Clint broke the silence.

“He came and got us. Unlike that arrogant jackass, Cap cares about his teammates. Why? Is that a problem?” Clint stated aggressively.

No one saw them move.

One second, he was standing defiantly, the next, he was surrounded on all sides, a knife to his throat.

“Have a care of how you speak to His Highness. You placed our people in jeopardy. We wish to know why so if we are invaded we can offer your heads on silver platters to keep our people safe.” Okoye said firmly, still holding a knife to his throat.

“Calm sister,” Nakia soothed “Allow him his foolishness. It will kill him one day.”

Eager to calm the situation, Steve stepped forward. “Your Highness, I couldn’t leave my teammates in prison. Stark wasn’t interested in helping them, he left them there. You should understand where I’m coming from. You lead your own country. No one saw me enter or leave and even if they did, they wouldn’t be able to track where we went.”

T’Challa simply stared. To believe this man was at one time was the best America had to offer. The arrogance of stating he knew better than 113 counties, of the people he claimed to protect. And that number expanded every day. What even more offended him was how they talked about Stark. Having dealings with him before, Anthony was a kind man, a little high-strung and arrogant, but arrogance stemmed for pride in his accomplishments. Studying the others, when Stark was mentioned, Wanda’s hands glowed red and anger crossed her face, Scott nodding in agreement with what Clint said, Falcon’s fist clinching.

T’Challa wished to know more. He wanted to see for himself who Anthony Stark really was.

“I offered to house you here to heal not to bring war to my doorsteps, which you will should you venture forth again and be caught. Should you leave the borders again, you will not be welcomed back.” Finality laced T’Challa’s words, before he turned and walked away.

Finally making it to his office, he found his beloved sister Shuri, Princess of Wakanda and head of International and Media Relations attempting to make since of the paperwork on her desk. After T’Chakas’ death, with T’Challa being crowned King, Shuri felt she could and would make a good adviser to her brother.

“Sister.” He said warmly and accepted the embrace she gave in return.

“Brother, it is good to see you once again. Did you finish your mission?” Shuri asked with a smile on her face.

“Yes, but I cannot help but feel as if I am missing something. How they treat a team mate is beyond me.” Sighed T’Challa as he sat at his desk.

“Ah yes our guests. I myself felt the same. They treat each other with respect, the youngest like a child, but speak Dr. Stark’s name even in passing, you would think he killed their children or committed another crime of some sort.” Shuri was silent a moment before her face lit up with an idea. “Let us watch them carefully. We will find out in time.”

Later, T’Challa’s word would ring true. Over the next few days he monitored them carefully which was relatively easy to do considering how they stayed glued to the television. It was almost sickening how they praised the media for their condemnation of both SI and Stark himself. Some even went as far as to praise it. Why? Because he deserved it.

It didn’t matter that Stark funded the Avengers, giving them a place to stay in safety, kept them in equipment, gear, even food and clothing. The more T’Challa watched, the more he became disgusted.

When the first video hit internet, the entire team watched how Howard and Maria Stark were murdered. Clint, Sam and Scott kept stuck to the belief that it was a long time ago. They died and while they understood Stark’s grief, it was no reason to attack Steve like he did. Most of the Ex-Avengers were under the firm impression that Stark himself released the video to garner some sympathy.

T’Challa was becoming more and more unimpressed with those he offered sanctuary.

They didn’t really know the whole story.

Wanda was silent. Which T’Challa took as strange. Usually anything involving Stark was met with extreme aggression, her powers slipping her already strained control. After watching the video, she left the room and T’Challa, curious as the cat he shared the name of, followed. He found her sitting on a swing in the gardens, silently thinking.

“Is there something wrong Ms. Maximoff?” he asked.

“There is more to what’s going on than we know, isn’t there?” she asked softly.

“We will find out when the time is right.” He stated calmly.

Wanda stopped the swing, and turned to face him.

“But will we be ready for when that happens? I don’t think so.”

* * *

 

Things happen in 3s. And usually when one is bad, so are the others.

When T’Challa returned from the states, working with the UN to revise the accords he brought with him two cell phones. One for Clint, the other for Scott to contact their families. Scott snatched it quickly, before running out the room to contact his daughter, Clint doing the same. Both conversations went very differently. Clint returned to the room after an hour furious, blaming Tony for the reason his wife didn’t want to speak to him. He ranted and raved, declaring he would break every bone in Tony’s body for keeping his family from him. Scott didn’t return. They didn’t see him till a day later, holding his phone.

When asked how his conversation went, all he would state was “It went and I deserved everything I got.”

They might be ready.

They weren’t.

They all sat in silence, watching Iron Man, watching Tony trying to reason with Captain America and was rebuffed. They watched the grief as he watched the video then demanded if Steve knew. They watched as he was lied to and when he flew into rage, attacking them both. They sat in silence as Tony, their one-time teammate, was beaten almost to death then left for dead.

The room was deathly silent.

T’Challa stared in anger. To betray, to lie to an ally who had your back, who would die for you and fight for your goals was abhorrent to him.

“Look, I know it looks bad, but he was going to attack Bucky, I had to do what I did to protect him. I’m sure Tony’s fine. I even sent him a phone in case he saw reason and needed our help.” Steve reasoned.

“Did you know?” Wanda asked quietly. “About how his parent’s died. Did you know?”

Steve silence was damning.

“How long?” asked Scott.

At first Steve looked like he didn’t want to answer, but the silence was more pressing.

“Since the fall of HYDRA in SHIELD.”

“And you didn’t think he would want to know?” questioned Sam in a soft voice.

“I was protecting him. It would have just opened up already healed wounds. Besides, you all know it wasn’t Bucky’s fault. It was HYDRA.” He stated as if it were the end of the discussion.

“Are you fuckin serious right now?” Sam jumped from his seat. “The fall of HYDRA in SHIELD was 3 years ago. You knew for 3 goddamn years and you never thought for one second that maybe it was his right to know that his parents were murdered by a Neo-Nazi party bent on world domination? He had a right to know. He’s their son. He deserved to know and finding out like that only makes things worse.”

Steve wasn’t sure what to say.

“They were casualties, right. Isn’t that what you told me. Sometimes there are casualties. I have a feeling you knew your friend was the one who killed them, but was afraid someone else would find out. I think that’s why you never told him. You knew he would start digging. You didn’t want to give Sta…Tony the chance to find out. Am I right?” asked Wanda staring into Steve’s eyes.

“I must know,” T’Challa said speaking up, “Why did you do this, for your team, or for your friend.”

“It’s not Steve’s fault,” Clint interjected, “Deaths happen every day. He shouldn’t have flown off the handle like that. Besides, Stark’s not dead. He’s like a fuckin cockroach. I’ll turn up”

Wanda turned and walked out the room, T’Challa following her. He caught up to her sitting in the same swing, but this time tears were falling out of her eyes. They stayed here in silence for a moment before Wanda finally spoke.

“I was wrong, wasn’t I? I laid the blame on Stark’s shoulders so much, for my parents, for Pietro, for being angry at everything, for people being scared of me, but it wasn’t his fault, was it?” Her tear-filled voice rang softly through the garden.

“Yes.” Said T’Challa simply.

“I knew why he wanted me to stay at the Compound. He wanted to keep me safe after all the deaths I caused. But I was angry, and I wanted to prove to him I could do what I wanted. I hurt Vision, messed with His mind to cause Ultron, and they all forgave me, and blamed him for it. And he just took it. And he might be dead, and I can’t even apologize.” Wanda broke down, sobbing into her hands. T’Challa knelt down, placing a hand on her back.

“I believe he is still alive. We all must have faith. And when you see him, you can apologize. You are young and able to recognize your mistakes.”

* * *

 

Then the press conference. The entire team watched in joy as Ross was vilified in front of the world. It simply proved, in Steve’s mind anyway, how corrupt government could sometimes be.

Steve thought it was a good show of faith to send a message to the people and to personally thank Ms. Potts for her aid. 

‘We, the Avengers, will continue to help those in need, without the hidden agendas of government bodies inhibiting our actions. We will stand firm to protect you, the common man. We know that accidents happen, but we will do our best to continue to stand for justice. We wish to thank Ms. Virginia Potts, CEO of Stark Industries for her defending us in our time of need. There are those of us who wish to return home, but we cannot due to the Accords and their restrictions on us. When the Accords are gone we can return to continue doing what we do best, protect and serve.”

It was not taken well.

Captain Americas’ image was tarnished beyond imagination. People worldwide spoke out against him, one soldier going in front of live television stating:

‘ _Ma’am, I served 2 tours in Afghanistan. I carried friends in my unit to safety while under fire. We Do NOT leave someone behind. Captain Rogers has shown his true colors and is a disgrace to the United States Armed Forces and The Army itself_.’

Some portions of Avengers weren’t speaking to each other.

Wanda downright refused to be in the same room as Steve while T’Challa avoided them. Sam wouldn’t say much unless he was spoken to, and Scott was always on the phone with is daughter, Cassie, so he didn’t notice. Clint was extremely loud spoken on his loyalty.

They were drawing battle lines. Again.

* * *

 

When T’Challa brought the news of Thanos and their Pardons from the UN, the Avengers were overjoyed. Steve took the news as proof that he was right, they couldn’t stop them from helping the people, Clint with him. Sam was happy he would be able to go home. Scott and Clint both where trilled they could see their families again and in Clint’s case, mend the bridge between him and his wife (she still refused to speak to him) and get his family away from Stark.

Wanda sat in silence, waiting for the catch.

“There will be, however, trials for all of you for the diplomatic incidents regarding Germany and Romania. Fortunately, Director Fury has informed me that all your pass service will be taken into account so it will be more of a formality. You will be required to sign the New Accords and abide by them. Ms. Maximoff will be required to undergo training to get control of her powers, of course you will be able to choose who. Mr. Wilson will report to his superior officer in the military. Mr. Lang will also have to report to his probation officer, and Pym Industries as Dr. Pym is demanding his suit back.” T’Challa stated. He could not be any happier that these people would be leaving, with the notable exception of Ms. Maximoff. They had become rather good friends, he even directing her to the Dora Milaje to help her get better control of her powers.

The room erupted in uproar.

“I can safely say for everyone in this room, that I’m not signing that. I refuse to become subjected to becoming the UN’s personal army.” Steve stated angrily, “I thought you would be better than this. This only shows how much a politician you are. You don’t serve your people. You’re no better than Stark.” The condemnation in the captain’s voice rankled, Clint nodding just as angry. Sam and Scott, thoughtful but still slightly agreeing.

“I have put my country at risk to give you sanctuary. My father drafted the original Accords before he died, and I do agree with them, but not the politics that comes with it. We all must be held accountable for our actions, even the mighty Captain America.” T’Challa began standing angrily, the Dora behind him shifting and waiting to strike if given the word.

“How dare you question my actions? I have it on good authority that you were going to sign them yourself, until you found out about your friend being The Winter Solder, he who killed my father. And you have the nerve to question me? This has never been about being trapped into serving the government for you, has it? Is your best friend worth more than the peace of mind for the countries you have caused so much pain? This has always been about you being unhappy that you will need to answer for your actions, and clean up your own mess instead of leaving it for others.

Wake up, Captain. This is not the 30’s. This is the 21 century. And the people you are so adamant on protecting have spoken. They want the Accords. They have the right to choose whether or not they need your brand of help.”

T’Challa took a deep breath. He couldn’t afford to lose his temper.

“You do not understand. This is not optional. You will sign these documents, or enter into forced retirement. If you wish, I will provide you with a lawyer to help you understand what certain parts mean, but on order to return to active duty, You WILL sign these.”

Silence. None of them had ever seen T’Challa, the calmest and collected person they had ever met, lose his temper.

“I would like to read it. I want to see if what I fought for was worth everything I’ve gone through. I think I deserve that.” Wanda said quietly.

Sam and Scott nodded quietly, each taking a copy. Clint downright refused to sign. He, like Steve, believed he didn’t have to read it. He already knew what it said.

T’Challa agreed to give them time to read the document, and would reconvene in a week.

That meeting went a little better.

When presented with the official copy of the Accords that would be filed with the UN, Wanda immediately grabbed a pin and signed. She also agreed to stand for trial for her actions.

Wanda was furious. She couldn’t believe she took someone’s word over finding out for herself. She helped destroy an airport, because she believed Captain America wouldn’t lie. And he did, even lying by omission is still lying.

Scott and Sam signed as well, simply to able to go home.

Clint and Steve were the toughest. They hem and hawed for well over an hour, demanding this concession or that until Wanda finally snapped.

“Enough of this!” She exclaimed, red mist surrounding her hands, “You never even read the Accords, or you would have never dragged any of us in this mess. I can speak for myself when I say I want to make amends. I want to be the hero you say I am, but to do that I need to admit when I’m wrong. Can you say the same?”

James Barnes sat in silence. There was a breakthrough (that Tony may or may not have had something to do with) and within a month, he returned with full control of his mental facilities.

James was fully aware of what he had done. No matter what Steve said, he was still the one who killed countless people. He killed Howard. Watching their son break down was the hardest thing he had ever done. He understood why Tony attacked him. Steve inadvertently opened an old wound a brand new way. Why didn’t Steve tell him? It should have come from a friend, not someone bent on destroying the Avengers.

No matter what Steve believed, He wasn’t Bucky anymore. And he would probably never be Bucky again.

“Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely.”

Six heads jerked, staring at James in disbelief. Other than one worded sentences, he didn’t speak. He was so used to be silent, it was more comfortable.

James ignored the looks, grabbing the copy of the Accords placed in front of him and signing it with no comment.

“Bucky,” James flinched at the name, “You don’t have to sign your life away. We can protect you.” Steve said gently.

“If you had been listening, you would have known about what he just signed.” T’Challa drawled out, “He will receive full pension from the United States military due to his POW status. He will have to under mandatory therapy and undergo psychiatric evaluation, and provided he passes, will be cleared for active duty. He will be monitored but it is more of a formality.”

“Dude, how’d you manage that?” Clint asked, awed, “I knew you were one of us!”

“I didn’t.”

“Well whoever it was, we need to send thanks. Its amazing people finally understand that he was the victim. He doesn’t deserve the blame.” Steve’s voice dripped with sincerity.

T’Challa rolled his eyes.

“I’ll be sure to pass on your thanks to Dr. Stark. He will be undoubtedly thrilled by it.” He said with so much sarcasm, it could power a small city…like New York.

“Tony did that?” asked Steve.

“Yes.”

“Why?” James asked, showing the most emotion they had ever seen, “I killed his parents. I tried killing him. Me and Steve left him for dead. Why would he help me?”

Clint opened his mouth, but the look T’Challa sent him could have melted paint.

“Who do you think made the breakthrough to find a way to crack your programming? Who do you think convinced the UN that you were needed to fight Thanos?  Who do you think revised the Accords, got Ross put in jail, even worked out a pardon for every single person in this room?” T’Challa asked with challenge in his voice.

“Well obviously he’s just trying to get in our good graces again. When we get back, I’m so giving him the ass kicking of his life.” Clint shrugged, uncaring.

“If you truly think that, you are stupider than I thought you were. He knows what threat is coming. Everyone will have to fight. This was from no place of caring. He has long forgotten you.” There was no fixing stupid, T’Challa thought.

Picking up the signed documents, T’Challa turned facing the door.

“We will leave for the states within 3 days. Please be ready.”

He walked out. He had nothing else to say.

* * *

 

T’Challa sat at his desk with a sigh.

Anthony (‘ _Please call me Tony. Like seriously’_.) told him it wouldn’t be easy. He told him the Avengers wouldn’t welcome any help he could give. T’Challa at first didn’t believe him. There would be no point to blame someone for your own personal actions, yet here it stared him in the face. These people, with the exception of two, genuinely felt there should be no consequences for their actions. That they could go to whatever country was in trouble, take over, destroy property, cause causalities, then leave like nothing happened.

Except it did. And Tony Stark covered it. In the aftermath of the Battle of New York, Stark Industries lead the charge to rebuild. After the Sokovia incident, and the damage Ultron caused, Tony Stark once again covered the charge to rebuild. He took the heat for the team when countries became angry they were there, he covered for the press, he made them a home, and he received distain in return. It was as if they thought him less of a hero just because of his status in the world.

T’Challa slowly began to know the genius during his frequent trips back and forth to the States. He saw the gentle soul beneath the almost indestructible exterior. He watched as he trained his team, he watched the soft smiles, the laughter. When talking, Tony would genuinely be interested in his culture, the way he spoke and you could tell he wasn’t just asking because it was polite.

T’Challa leaned back in his chair, to stare out the window, and smiled slightly.

The King of the Jungle had a new hunt.

This would be fun. 

* * *

 War is Coming.

Thanos is Coming.

We can prepare. We can be ready.

But will we ever be?

We will find out.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what i did there???? Betya didn't see that coming. HA
> 
> I'll probably be up tonight again writing...I wanna get all this on paper before i get distracted. Now we have caught up..The real ride begins. Its gonna be explosive... kinda sweet... and we get to see the New Avengers in action!  
> As usual comments and constructive criticism is always welcome!!! See you in a day or two! 
> 
> I would like to give a personal shoutout to Shadoeprincess....who pointed out i was spelling my villains name wrong... I feel like a derp....THANK YOU!!!!


	3. Hold this Can of gasoline, I need a match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Return, a Fight, a revelation, and one blushing Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired. I went to sleep around 2AM central time...Why... because is started this chapter and couldn't stop. I blame you guys. Here... take it... You won't see me till like tomorrow night...maybe...

There’s no rest for the weary.

And it is so true.

The Captain returns with his team.

He wants absolutely nothing to do with them.

Trick me once, shame on you, trick me twice, shame on me.

Tony Stark is no one’s victim. Tony Stark is no one’s punching bag. He’s done taking it.

* * *

  _‘US Pardons Captain America’_

_‘Captain America: Anti-Hero?’_

_‘Ex-Avengers Pardoned’_

News outlets around the world talked about the same topic. Monday morning, the UN council as well as the United States announced the pardons of Captain America, Ant-Man, Falcon, Scarlett Witch and Hawkeye, and surprisingly The Black Widow. A press conference at the UN was also announced, where all would be explained.

Worldwide, every soul on the planet sat in front of their televisions riveted to the spectacle unfolding.

_‘We are heading live to New York City, New York at the UN Building to answer the question everyone nationwide has asked. Why have the former Avengers returned? The decision to pardon the Avengers has sparked condemnation from as many as 50 countries and the number continues to rise. Protests being held all over the United States as well as other countries affected including Germany and Romania. We are getting reports already that Germany as well as many other countries are demanding the UN turn the Former Avengers over to them for trial._

_We will now stream live the press conference, where Anthony Stark, CTO of Stark Industries, Iron Man and Leader of the New Avengers will address the world.’_

The rotunda of the UN Building was packed to capacity. Eyes were all glued to the stage in front of them. Translators waited on standby to translate to foreign countries, every newspaper imaginable sat in the audience. Spiderman, Ms. Marvel, Frost, War Machine, Loki and the Vision stood in a single file line, staring out into the crowd. Anthony Stark stood at the podium, facing the crowd.

Taking a deep breath, he spoke.

“Thank you all for coming today and thank you to those around the world who are willing to listen. I would like to thank the UN as well as all involved to make this message possible. I said once that I didn’t like it when governments had secrets. Secrets endanger us all. They weaken us. I come before you all today with a heavy heart, and I pray that you will listen with an open mind.

We are on the cusp of war. Thanos, the Mad Titan, who orchestrated the Battle of New York is coming, within a little over a year. What we experienced during the Battle of New York was simply a taste, we are now talking about invasion on a global scale.

Countries all around the world are beginning the process of mobilizing their forces to prepare. I have been in contact with The X-Men, the Justice League, and many other groups from around the world. Asgard and many of the other Realms are at this moment preparing to brave this with us and are readying for war.

We must fight for ourselves. We cannot allow someone else to fight our battles for us. We must stand together. No more race or creed, mutant or regular human. We must be a united front in the face of great odds.

But we cannot do this alone. I stand before you today, not as Tony Stark, or Iron Man, but a member of humanity. I am asking every mutant, every supernatural being, and regular humans like myself stand and help your countries defend themselves. Do it for your friends, your neighbors, your families. With help and luck, we will pull through.

I say this surely. If we can’t save earth, we will damn sure Avenge it”

A pause.

“We will now take questions. I ask, however, that we do this in a calm manor. We will answer everything we can with the information we have.”

Questions flew through the room.

“Is there proof available that the public can examine?’

Tony nodded, “Yes. What we have will be posted on the UN, SI, The Avengers, and countries around the world’s websites. That information will be updated as we receive new information.”

“How did you find out?”

“Loki Odinson first brought the word from his father Odin during his diplomatic visit as Ambassador of Asgard. NASA and other space programs around the world confirmed movement on the outskirts of our solar system. At the rate of speed, they are moving, we have little over a year.”

“Who else have you been in contact with?”

“As I stated earlier, we have been in contact with The Justice League, The X-Men, and others that at the moment I am not at liberty to reveal. As that changes, I will make the public aware.”

Christine Everheart jumped from her seat.

“Mr. Stark, the question on everyone’s mind is where have you been. You have rarely been seen in public and now you come looking like that.”

The last time the world saw Tony Stark, he was an older man going into his fifties, salt and pepper hair slight wrinkles, the tells of age.

The man they now saw in front of them did not look like that. At all.

Hair dark brown showing the richness of age, wrinkle free face with clear brown eyes, the Tony Stark before them could pass for someone being in their late 20’s, not late 40’s.

Tony chuckled, causing the hero’s behind him to do the same.

“As you are all well aware, I was injured during my fight with Captain America. My injuries were extremely life threating; I won’t go into detail for the weaker stomachs in here. Loki saved my life, but it caused a, uh, side effects, being my body. I’m a 50-year-old in a 27-year-old body. I like being this spry. I haven’t felt this good in years.”

Christine dogged on, determined to get the real dirt.

“The videos of your parent’s murders were viewed worldwide. Do you have any comment?”

Tony blinked.

“We are about to be invaded, and you want to ask me about my parents. Listen, this isn’t just about me. This is about everyone. You want to be that shallow, you can leave.” Tony snapped harshly.

Christine’s face flooded with color. She quietly sat back down attempting to make herself as small as possible.

Tony closed his eyes for a moment, then sighed. “I want to thank everyone for their condolences and the sympathy these last few months. It reopened wounds, and created new ones. But life goes on. So thank you, from the bottom of my heart.

Any other questions?”

“Why were the former Avengers recalled? They were wanted fugitives and now are being welcomed back like they did nothing wrong.”

“We will need everyone we can muster for this fight, extra abilities, or not. While I have problems with his stance on the Accords and his actions following, those problems are personal and will not affect what we have to do. Captain Rogers’s expertise are invaluable as well as the skills of everyone on his team. We will simply have to work together and leave personal stuff at the door. We have a planet to save, we don’t have time for petty squabbles. While they help us, he and his team signed the Accords and have sworn to abide by their guidelines. We will just have to have faith.”

“What are the members the UN doing currently? You said that countries around the world were preparing. What exactly?”

“Everything. Evacuation routes, their military, stockpiling necessities for their countries, as well as full mobilization of armed forces around the world.”

Tony took a deep breath. Even though his body was so young now, he felt like he was 100.

“I won’t lie to anyone saying this will be easy. It won’t. We have a hell of a fight in front of us. But I know we will prevail. Why? Because of them,” Tony gestured behind himself. “Because these men and women stepped up to protect the world in the greatest of adversity. That give me faith. It gives me hope. And hope, ladies and gentlemen, is one of the strongest forces ever created. So have hope. We will fight. We will Win. Thank you for listening.” And with that Tony ended his speech and walked off the stage.

_‘And that concludes the UN press conference. We turn it back over to our CNN affiliate in DC.’_

* * *

 

Tony stepped into the hallway behind the stage, shoulder slumping. He still didn’t understand why he was chosen to send such a message. Even Coulson explaining it didn’t make sense.

_‘You’re the best option, Stark. You might be egotistical and conceded sometimes, but the one thing people won’t argue with you is how much you care for your fellow man. You are the best person, because you’re just a regular human being, well, sort of.’_

Damn guilt tripping, not dead agents.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see Laura standing there.

“How did I do?” he asked softly.

She simply leaned up and hugged him. “Thank you,” She whispered. Tony’s arms tightened around her, for a split second he felt close to tears.

Another set of arms wrapped around from behind, then to the side. Soon he was surrounded by his team. So he rested his head on top of Laura’s and let himself cry.

Because its ok.

We can’t all be brave all the time.

* * *

In a plane flying to New York, the Avengers got their first look at Tony Stark in 6 months.

The last time they saw Tony, some saw him when he visited the Raft, others when he lay almost dead in Siberia. This was a new one. Gone was the wise cracking genius, who spent too many nights in his lab, drank too much coffee, and didn’t rest enough. This was Anthony Stark, calm and collected.

Steve had to wonder if this attitude was inside Stark all along.

“Well thanks for making us the bad guys. Why would he talk about us on national T.V. Hell he’s probably gloating that we signed, arrogant prick,” Clint’s bad mood was almost tangible.

“He’s just reassuring the people. Once we get back to the compound we can sort all this out. He’ll apologize and we can go back to work. You heard from Natasha?”

“No, and that’s what worrying me. I tried her usual cell numbers and none of them work. She’s gone completely off the grid.” Clint replied with a bit of worry lacing his voice.

“Don’t worry. When we get home, I’ll have Stark look for her. He knew where we were, I’m positive he’ll be able to find her.” Steve knew Tony would. He cared about them all. And besides, after he apologizes everything would return to normal. Tony would be upset that he wouldn’t be leading the New Avengers, or whatever they called themselves, but it was all for the best. They had to fight under the same banner.  He would lead the team; they would find a replacement for the Iron Man suit while Stark himself would get to work inventing to help out this grave threat they faced.

It was all going to work out.

Or at least that’s what Steve would tell himself.

T’Challa felt like he could almost hear Steve’s thoughts. The man was delusional if he thought he would be allowed to lead anything. He proved how deplorable his leadership skills were. He was a great tactician, but causing a team to turn on itself, and then leaving one to die, that doesn’t make a good leader. A monkey could do better.

Across from him, Wanda shook her head. ‘ _She likely can actually hear his thoughts_ ’ T’Challa mused to himself. Wanda turned with a look that stated ‘ _yes, yes I can’_. They both started chucking.

The empty seat next to T’Challa dipped. Turning, he came face to face with James Barnes.

“Do you require something, Mr. Barnes?” He asked calmly.

“Stark. What kind of person is he? All I know is what Steve told me. And I’m getting the feeling I’m missing something.” James stated quietly. He was beginning to speak more. His mind was beginning to realize he wouldn’t be punished for talking, for making his opinions known.

Wanda shifted forward.

“Stark is an interesting person. He can be crude, arrogant, annoying, petty, and downright insulting sometimes. But he has this capacity for good. He wants to make up his mistakes. He tried with me. He offered me a home and I never thanked him. He tried to keep me safe in the Compound while he dealt with Ross and the Accords and I repaid him by slamming someone he considers a son through our home and ran only to get captured and put on the Raft. He helped us escape and they,” she said motioning to Steve and Clint, “act like when it rains it’s his fault. He just stood up for us. And they talk as if’s dirt.”

Wanda shook her head, staring out the window. She’d made up her mind long before they left Wakanda. She would go to this trainer Tony set up. She would train to be the best hero she could. And when she gets the chance, she would apologize and pray he would accept it. Tony would be in his full rights not to.

“I agree with Wanda. Your friend’s eyes are blind when it comes to Dr. Stark.” T’Challa stated, “He only sees what he wishes to see. Steven continues to live in the past, most likely comparing father to son. And yet they are polar opposites. The time will come when that world he has created for himself will crash around him. Then he will have to face the reality of his actions.”

James sat back in his seat. He was a super solider, like Steve. And he noticed things. He was a sniper, then an assassin for decades. He was trained to look for the small details most people forget. He found it so odd that Steve was so sure Stark would forgive and forget. Due to his military pension, James had quite a bit of money. He would bet serious money that the bubble Steve wrapped himself in, was about to get popped.

James had no idea how right he was, or how explosive it would be.

* * *

 

Finally, they landed on a private airstrip on the outskirts of New York. Stepping out the plane, he was met with the sight of a black stretch limo. Smiling to himself, he fully prepared himself to deal with a hyperactive genius and billions of apologies.

The door to the limo opened, and Maria Hill stepped out. Dressed in her usual SHIELD uniform, she continued to make an impressive figure.

Making his way to her he exclaimed, “Maria, it’s good to see you. It feels like it’s been ages.”

The expression on her face was carefully blank. Her eyes scanned each and every one of them. It almost felt like she sat judging them and found them lacking.

“Captain Rogers if you and the others would follow me.” She immediately turned and stepped back inside the vehicle. Everyone quickly filed inside. After the door closed, she tapped her ear, alerting them to the Com-link inside. Pressing a button to her side she sat back, studying the tablet in her hands.

“Give me a rollcall. Everyone in position?” She asked in her usual brisk manor.

“Frost?”

“Yep, I’m here.”

“Spiderman?”

“Yo”

“Loki?”

“Present”

“Ms. Marvel?”

“I’m here, this is so exciting.”

“Vision?”

“I am here.”

“War Machine”

Sam startled at the name. The last he heard, Rhodey was paralyzed from the waist down.

“Yeah I’m here, can we hurry up. This is gonna be the worst story I’ll ever have to tell.”

“Iron Man?”

The entire car went silent.

“Yes Dear?”

Nodding to herself, she quickly tapped on her pad. “Ok, let’s get this show on the road. We have 10 minutes before NYPD will have to reopen the intersections. Let’s get this done people.”

The car started moving. And all the occupants were extremely confused.

“Uh, Hill. What’s going on and why is Stark here?” Clint asked.

Maria’s eyes turned and all but pinned Clint to his seat.

“Protection detail.”

“But Why? We’re not a threat no matter what anyone says.” Steve was extremely confused.

“Not for them, for you.”

Stunned silence.

“Maybe you should explain the situation to them, Agent Hill. I guess they were assuming fanfare and a band to mark their coming.” T’Challa stated slight smiling.

“The US government gave you all pardons, but the people themselves are not happy. They would rather see you in jail then trying to save them.” Maria’s words were blunt and to the point.

“Listen we were doing what we had to we…” Steve began but was cut off.

“What you had to do was to follow the law. It’s there for a reason. You could have shared information. You clearly had enough time to call everyone sitting in this car. Why not inform someone else? We will discuss this at SHIELD. Fury wants to see you, all of you.” Maria’s words were sharp, but everyone in the car couldn’t doubt it, even Steve.

It was silent on the way back. No one really knew what to say.

A steak passed the car, a flash of black and blue.

Wanda stared out the window, to be met with glowing blue eyes. She jerked, giving a small cry that caught the attention of everyone else in the car.

Frost stared at her for a moment, allowing Wanda to take her all in. She made an impressive picture in black. Black boots, black jeans, a black tank with a black leather jacket. Her mocha skin almost glowed in the sun which made her shocking snow white hair even more catching.

James leaned forward staring at woman flowing gracefully through the sky.

Brown eyes met glowing crystal. He could have sworn she was staring at him.

She smirked and winked. She was. Then flew a voice filled the car.

“I’m going up high. Spidey, you’re up.”

“Cool. In position.”

They watched Frost sketched a slight wave, gracefully rotating, then shooting up into the sky like a rocket.

The entire team watched as a familiar hero in red and blue accompanied by a young woman in purple keeping pace with the car. Silence rained for a moment, before another voice filled the silence.

“We have a situation on 14th. Spidey, Ms. Marvel can you cover it. Robbery.” Rhodey

“Yes. This is gonna be awesome. My first time out with you guys.” The team could only assume it was Ms. Marvel.

“Remember, you’re an Avenger now. You got help. It gets too heavy, call for backup. And be careful babys.” Tony’s voice rang out.

“Roger. Come on, Spider… I’ll race you.” With a whoop, both teens took off. Vision and Loki swooped in, replacing who left.

“I don’t get it,” Clint stated frustrated. “Why all the security? I bet this is just Stark showing off.”

“You don’t understand, do you?” Maria began, but was abruptly cut off.

“Hill we have a situation. Somehow it leaked what way we’re going. There’s people everywhere. Frost and I cleared the road, but you’ll need to pick up the pace.” Rhodey’s voice rang through the radio, both concerned and slightly annoyed.

Maria turned to face everyone in the car.

“This is why.”

The car cut the corner.

Protesters filled the sidewalks. Yelling and Screaming filled the air. People chanting holding up signs:

_‘We know our own minds! We are not Sheep. We aren’t stupid. Don’t act like we are’_

_‘Justice for Iron Man, Justice for Germany, Justice for Romania’_

_‘NO CAPTAIN AMERICA!’_

_‘You broke the law, Face the Consequences’_

“Why? Why would they do this?” Steve looked lost.

“Why? You’re acting like they have no reason to. They watched their hero, who they thought personified their personal beliefs, take the cowards’ way out, beat a man that many say saved New York, left him to die, and apparently thinks he knows better than the countries around the world.” Stated Maria firmly. “And you wonder why the people reacted like this.”

“That’s a little unfair. We just can’t be controlled by the government.” Steve began but was immediately cut off.

“Which one? There’s 193 Countries represented in the UN. Which one are you referring to?” asked Maria snidely.

“Well…The government. The people wouldn’t have wanted us to sign the Accords.” Steve was getting irritated. He was beginning to not like where this was going.

“The people are the ones who voted it in. They are the ones that were scared and pleaded to their governments for protection. From you. If you had read them, you would know. But since you obviously know so much more than the people, their governments and their officials, you don’t have to, right?” Maria’s question was rhetorical. Steve stayed silent. 

Silence remained for the rest of the trip.

* * *

 The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, or SHIELD’s New York Base was impressive. It was smaller now, but that didn’t make it any more formidable. A bridge showed the opening, directing traffic to the inner portion. As they passed the bridge, Iron Man few past on one side, War Machine on the other. Frost flew overhead, keeping birdseye view. Spiderman and Ms. Marvel rejoined, pairing themselves with the Vision and Loki.

They were asked to provide escort. They would deliver.bu

Director Nick Fury and Agent Phil Coulson awaited the entourage, their faces unreadable.

Bringing Captain America back was more trouble that it was worth.  But they needed them, so concessions were made. Fury couldn’t even begin to count how many favors it took for the UN agree on the pardons much less the United States allowing them back into their borders.

The limo slowly pulled into the driveway. Tony landed next to Nick, flipping his faceplate down.

“Ok. We’re done. We’re just gonna cut out to the compound. I’m pretty sure…” Tony trailed off catching the expression on Fury’s face.

“Nope. Not happening. We need all of you for this debrief. Don’t destroy my headquarters please.” Fury rubbed his eyes. This was not going to end well.

“Damn it. Fine.” Tony snapped. “Ok, apparently we’re needed for this. You guys get down here.” He said into his com before striding a length away. Frost landed in front of him, the rest following quickly. He hurriedly explained why the needed to stay. Loki’s lip curled, Rhodey looked slightly murderous, Vision looked as blank as usual unless you counted his fists curling, Frost’s eyes glowed slightly but the kids had the worst reactions.

You didn’t need to see Peter’s face to know how upset he was. It didn’t help he started popping his knuckles. Kam’s easy going expression faded, her face showing her absolute dislike for the situation and the people included.

“Listen, we got to be better than this, than them. I’m not gonna lie and say they will be any easier to deal with, but we have to be the better men and girls in this. Everyone on their best behavior, ok?” Tony pleaded.

The New Avengers all looked at each other.

Kai sighed, “Fine. We won’t provoke them, and we’ll ignore as best we can. We will promise to at least try. I can’t guarantee anything else though.”

“That’s all I can ask. Peter, you stick close to Kam. Don’t wander off. All of you keep your Com’s in and keep in touch. We have to work with them, but I don’t trust them.” Tony stated firmly.

Hearing the chorus of yes, and Ok dad, he turned around to stare down the face that starred in more than a few of his personal nightmares.

 _‘We’re all with you, Anthony. They start something, they won’t like how it ends_.’ Kai’s voice floated through his mind, soothing his irritated nerves.

Tony had made peace with what happened with Steve. He understood he was just protecting his friend. He understood that Barnes was just the weapon that killed his beloved mother. He understood Barnes had no control over his actions. If given the chance, he might have been able to help then. But he wasn’t given a choice. He was given lies. He was given betrayal. And apparently was supposed to be fine with that.

At one time, he might have lashed out. He might have shot the car off the bridge. But he was better than that. He had other worries than them.

Bring it on. Tony’s ready. And He’s not alone.

* * *

Steve was confused yes, but excited. He was happy to be home. Smiling as he exited the car, he took a careful look around. Spacious, easy to defend. This would be perfect for a staging area. Casting his eyes over the terrain, they finally landed on the group standing out the way.

‘ _They would be great additions to the team_ ,’ he thought, ‘ _Granted the kids can’t be Avengers, until they get a bit more experience, but with some training they would be great_.’

Steve had plans. They would get inside, Tony would apologize, they would get down to business about the invasion, he would reassign certain members, look for someone to pilot the Iron Man while Tony worked on weapons; I mean he knew Tony didn’t design weapons anymore but it was for a great cause so he would have to work around that. Soon they would be a functioning unit again, a family, all living in the compound. Clint would be able to see his family, of course Tony wouldn’t be allowed to interact with them, but it was for the best. Tony wasn’t exactly a good role model but he would be too busy anyway.

Steve had plans. He had good intentions.

Well you know what they say about intentions, and a certain highway.

“Director, Agent Coulson, it’s good to be back.” Steve said with a winning smile. The team behind him nodded with the notable exception of T’Challa, who nodded in greeting, the walked to the New Avengers without a backwards glance.

T’Challa was an Avenger. Steve didn’t really appreciate the questions and comments T’Challa made during their stay in Wakanda. He understood the man’s opinion, but Steve was the leader of the Avengers. He knew what was best for his team.

“Captain. This way please,” Coulson’s face was just as bland as usual was but cold voice threw him off a bit.

Shrugging, Steve followed, his team falling in line behind. He watched as the newer team walked in the other doors, obviously going a different direction to the same place.

When arriving at the conference room, the tension was palpable. Battle lines were immediately drawn, The Avengers sitting to the right of the table, the newer group to the left. Tony placed himself on the end and made certain Peter and Kam sat directly next to him. Loki, Rhodey and Vision opted to sit in the middle, while Kai sat on the end.  Clint sat directly next to Steve, Sam and Scott in the middle, and Wanda at the end. T’Challa choose to sit in the middle of both.

Tony knew full well the seating was on purpose. Kai, being on the end could throw up a shield instantaneously, while Loki and Rhodey would attack. T’Challa being on the end, could attack first.

The door behind them opened, and Natasha Romanoff walked in to stand beside Agent Coulson.

* * *

 After being alerted by FRIDAY there was in an intruder in the living room, Tony raced there to find Natasha trussed up like a turkey, being held by Kai in a force field. Peter hung from the ceiling, obviously waiting for her to movie again.

“Let her up. She’s not a threat.” Sighed Tony.

The disbelieving looks he got asked if he was serious, but they did as he asked. He tilted his head to the door, silently asking for privacy. That got many more looks but nevertheless they all grudgingly left but probably not far.

“Why are you here?” he asked quietly.

“I just wanted to check to make sure you were alright.” Natasha said calmly, brushing the sticky web off her.

“No thanks to you,” he snapped irritated.

“Tony, I know you don’t understand but…” she began but Tony cut her off.

“No. You really don’t. I trusted you. I hoped you trusted me to make the right call. You didn’t. And then turned on me when I needed you. I almost fucking died. Where were you? Not in Wakanda and sure as hell not here. You’re right. I don’t understand. Explain it to me. Explain how you knew for 3 years about my parent’s death and never said. Explain how you knew it was the Winter Solder that killed them who just so happens to be Caps bestie. Since you want me to understand, explain It to me.” Tony yelled, completely through.

Natasha could only look at the floor, guilt throbbing in her heart. She was fully aware she was wrong. She just had no idea how to make it right. Nat wanted Tony’s trust, but obtaining it seemed impossible.

“What do you want?” asked Tony after a moment, “I doubt it was to see me.”

“I… I wanted to help. With Thanos…” it was very rare to see the infamous Black Widow short on words.

“SHIELD. Go to SHIELD. Fury could use you.” He stated as he turned and began leaving the room.

“Tony, I want to help you. I think you need me here. I want to make this up to you. We need the team for this.” She said softly staring at the ground.

Tony paused, “I can work with you to save the world, but I don’t know if I can forgive you for keeping something I had a right to know for my own good. I have to wonder what else have you been keeping to yourself. Team? There was no team. There were you guys and me on the outside. I’m done catering to someone else. I’m doing being a punching bag. Fix your own messes.”

Natasha could feel tears gathering in her eyes for the first time in years. For all her skills, she had no clue how to fix this.

“I’ll call Fury and let him know you’ll be coming. One day, maybe I can put this behind me. Maybe I can have an actual friendship with you. Right now, I just don’t know.”

That was 2 months ago.

They gave each other respectful distance. They even had a semblance of a friendship, cautious on one end and eager to recuperate on the other.

* * *

 “Natasha, it’s good to see you. We were worried about you.” Steve exclaimed. “We thought you might have been caught but we knew it would have been in the news if you had been. I’m glad you got out safely.”

“Good to see you, Captain,” She said neutrally.

Clint leaned over in his seat and whispered, “It’s good she’s here. We got one more person on our side. She’ll tell me what’s up later.”

Steve nodded, before sitting straight to listen.

Fury began explaining the situation with Thanos and current standings with military. At the moment all 193 countries were slowly mobilizing but it would take time. He estimated the entire world would be ready in maybe 8 months, and that was if everyone moved quickly. The general public surprised everyone. Thousands were coming forward, volunteering for the military or other peace keeping organizations. And this wasn’t isolated events. On a worldwide scale, men and women stepped forward. And it wasn’t just regular humans. Mutants and other beings around the world were stepping forward, making their own groups, and pledged their support when the time came. Professor Xavier was taking people in left and right, offering training.

The World united for a single goal. Survival.

Then Fury brought up what was going to happen to the individuals in the room.

In retrospect, he shouldn’t have.

“Now, for the 5 of you. I’m not sure you know how much of a goddamn headache you people have been. Do you have any idea how many favors I had to call in to even get the United State to let you come in, much less the pardons from the United Nations’. Germany and Romania are calling for you heads’. Your little public squabble ended with 75 people hurt and 20 dead. What I want to know is what the hell you reasoning was, so I know what I stuck my neck out for.” Fury was pissed. He decides to retire, spend the rest of his life at home, finds out the team he puts together tried tearing each other a new one, and now he has to fix it.

“Director, I know the situation got out of hand, but we had important intel that Zemo was trying to restart the Winter solider program,” Steve started but was immediately cut off.

“Rogers, I know full well all that. I know that you found your long lost bud here decided he was more important than national security and jumped countries even though you knew people were already upset by your little teams’ actions. I know you were going to sign the Accords that Ross presented you, until you found out about Mr. Barnes here. I know you called in Agent Barton, who was retired, Ant-Man, Falcon, and Scarlett Witch. I know you sent Barton to the Avengers compound to break her out even though she was told to remain there until the Lagos debacle could be handled. I know you never once told Stark, Vision, Loki, or even SHIELD what was going on but apparently you had enough time to gather the others. I know you tore up an airport, almost caused Rhodes serious injury, and left. I know Stark tried reasoning with you multiple times but you didn’t listen. I know you almost killed the man in Siberia but not before he finds out you’ve been keeping secrets from him. I know you broke into the Raft to so call ‘rescue’ the remainder of your team.

What I want to know is how stupid can you be, to even think for one moment, that you know better than 193 countries in the UN. I want to know why you deliberately kept Stark out of the loop but have the nerve to get mad when he acted on what he knew, which was not a lot. I would like to know why you had the nerve claim to know more than UN does about protecting their own people.” The vein in Fury’s neck was sticking out from him yelling.

Steve stared at the table. He really wasn’t sure where to begin.

“Oh give me a break,” Clint interjected angrily, “You can’t tell me Stark didn’t know.”

“I didn’t.”

Tony’s voice carried clear across the room.

Sam leaned forward, “What?” Scott looked extremely curious about the answer as well.

Tony sat up in the chair he was occupying.

“I didn’t know. All I knew was that Rogers skipped out, causing Ross to go ballistic and demand he return. I didn’t know about the other Winter Soldiers or even Zemo until after the fact. I didn’t know he was even in Romania until the reports came in about him destroying a freeway. By the time I got to Germany, I really wanted to know what was up. I tried telling all of them that I would keep them safe. I got attacked for my trouble. I didn’t find out about my parents until that video.” Tony tilted his head,” So who’s really wrong? Yes. I admit I reacted badly, but you can’t say you wouldn’t have done the same.

“You never told Tony?” Sam questioned, “I thought he already knew about all of this.”

“I tired but he didn’t listen,” Steve replied.

“Oh come off it Rogers,” Tony snapped. “You didn’t tell me a goddamn thing.”

“Who the fuck you talking to, you jackass,” Clint jumped up from his seat.

Kai simply held out a hand. Loki cursed and placed a 5 in it.

“Told you. I knew that dumbass would put his foot in it the second he spoke.” Kai stated smug.

Flicking a finger, Kai sent Clint sprawling back into his seat.

“Don’t talk about things you don’t know, blondie. Sit down and shut up.”

“Why don’t you make me?” Clint sneered.

“I just did, blondie. Wow… dumb much?” Kai replied undisturbed.

“Clint, shut your goddamn mouth, Kai, knock it off.” Fury was rubbing his eyes again.

“What. He just doesn’t like when people tell him we was wrong. And he was. He could have left that crazy shit anytime he wanted to, but apparently with the Ice Cube over there calls, everybody runs like their ass is on fire.” The look on Kai’s face could have melted plastic.

“Kai” said Tony firmly.

“Fine. God.” Kai rolled her eyes.

“He didn’t tell anyone that wasn’t in his little gang over there. I can tell you what he thought. He knew that if he did, the cat would have been let out of the bag about Barnes there.” Rhodey interjected pissed.

“I did what I thought was right. Tony couldn’t be trusted. He was working for Ross.” Steve’s voice had an edge of pleading.

“Bullshit!” Rhodey slammed his hands on the table, jumping from his seat. Peter and Kam stood as well, furious at the accusation. “You kept us all out the loop. You could have told me, or Vision, or Loki. Shit, you could have called Pepper, but you didn’t. You wanted to be judge and jury. Tony was trying to save all of us from what YOU Caused.”

“He didn’t share that with us,” Steve said, standing, “He never said anything. He just did what he always does, runs off not listening to anyone. He caused all of this.”

“Fuck You, Man” Rhodey yelled, “You don’t get to decide who knows what. You were doing the same goddamn thing. Team remember. That’s what we were. A team. But apparently you can keep secrets as long as nobody else keeps them from you.

The room erupted into chaos. On one side, Tony attempted to calm Rhodey and Loki down who were screaming at the other side of the table. Peter and Kam were almost vibrating, waiting to attack if they needed to. Kai flung insults left and right, goading Clint who was attempting to get to the other side but was held back by Sam and Scott who were throwing questions left and right. Wanda, James, and T’Challa sat staring at both sides, quietly conversing amongst themselves. Wanda sat patting James on the hand just in case he couldn’t take the noise. T’Challa would now and again throw comments into the debate and it was apparent who he sided with.

“This is why I don’t want Tony on this team. It’s always like this. I’m putting my foot down. This is foolishness. We’ll find someone else to pilot the Iron Man. Director, He’s got to go.” Steve’s voice made the entire room stopped and stared.

“Excuse me, Rogers? Who the fuck are you to tell me I can’t pilot my own goddamn suit?” Tony’s voice got dangerously low.

“I’m the leader of the Avengers. I decide who’s on the roster. The people you’ve picked aren’t Avengers material.”

Steve didn’t see the hit coming.

One moment, Steve was standing defiantly, believing he was finally getting somewhere, the next he went flying through the conference wall, Kai flying after him. Clint took this as all the permission he needed, and went flying at Tony, only to be thrown through the hole by Peter. Sam and Scott jumped in, attempting to make it fairer, only for Loki to multiply and send them flying. Tony ran out in an attempt to calm everyone down, Rhodey and T’Challa running after him. Vision stayed in his seat, shaking his head. Wanda kept right on patting James’s hand while he sat watching the fight. Every now and then he would comment when someone got hit, or thrown.

“Try to have a meeting and it turns into an all-out brawl.” Fury sighed, asking the universe for some patience.

“Should we stop them?” asked Natasha who watched in interest as Kai grabbed Clint by the leg and threw him into a pillar only for him to regain his balance and throw a punch.

“Nope. Let them fight it out. It’ll be over soon. At least it hasn’t spilled out into the courtyard.” Coulson stated shaking his head.

“EVERYBODY FREEZE!”

Everyone froze.

Peter was stringing up Steve from the ceiling, Kam stretching across room to keep him still. Kai was trading blows with Clint, he having a split lip, she busted knuckles. Scott, using the Ant-Man suit, enlarged and had attempted to immobilize Loki, only to get frostbite on his hands. Rhodey, with a black eye, was trading licks with Sam.

Laura Barton looked pissed.

“Peter, Drop’m” Tony stood there, arms folded. “You too Kam.”

Steve was unceremoniously dropped.

Kam and Peter walked up to their father, heads down.

“You are Avengers, All of you. And you will goddamn better act like it. You will go back inside and sit there or so help me god you will regret it till the day you die.”

“Laura, baby.” Clint began but was cut off.

“Don’t even, Barton.” She snarled at her husband. He flinched.

Everyone slowly returned to their seats, Kai fixing the wall before sitting.

Laura stood in front of them all.

“There is no doubt in my mind who started this,” She pinned Clint and Steve to their seats with the glare she sent their way, “Like it or not, you are going to have to work together. IF ANY of you cause a fight in a meeting again, you will wish you were never born. Is that Understood?”

A chorus of “Yes, ma’am’s” rang through the room.

Nodding her head, she walked to the free seat beside Tony, sitting down with a tablet in front of her.

Tony turned to his children, frowning slightly.

“I understand he upset you, but you can’t attack someone because they say something you don’t like. I don’t want to see this happen again. As of now, you are both grounded for a week. No T.V., no cell phones. Plus, double training with me. Got Me?” Tony asked firmly.

“Yeah, Dad.”

“Ok dad, sorry.”

“You have kids?!” Sam blurted out, startled as the rest of the team.

“Yeah. What of it?” Tony became defensive quick, Peter and Kam glaring dangerously.

“Nothing.” Sam looked at his hands to escape the glares he was on the receiving end of.

“Thank you, Mrs. Barton.” Coulson said, nodding to her. She smiled and nodded back.

“Captain Rogers, apparently you are under the misapprehension that you are still leading the Avengers.” Fury said, staring him down. “You don’t”

Astonishment crossed Steve’s face. “What?”

“The sign of a good leader is the ability to empathize with their teammates. You still fail to understand that what you did was wrong. Stark admitted to his mistakes, and stayed to fix them. You ran from yours when you figured out there wasn’t anyone to clean them up. You kept information from Stark, as well as your other teammates because it was convenient to keep it secret. You may have been a good leader once, but not now.” Coulson’s words were like a slap across the face. Steve fell back into his chair as if he had been hit.

“But, who’s going to lead?” Clint looked as shocked as Steve did.

“The New Avengers has a leader. Stark’s doing just fine.” Natasha stated simply.

“I’m not following that bastard.” Clint stated.

“You’re not. With the notable exception of Mr. Barnes, the rest of you are being given a handler. Agent Coulson has agreed to be your superior. Will that be a problem, Captain Rogers?” asked Fury, his voice mild.

Steve said nothing.

He couldn’t have been wrong, could he?

“Each of you will undergo psychiatric evaluation. Should you pass, you will be cleared for duty. You will be monitored; you will not leave these grounds.” Fury was once again cut off.

“Wait, we’re not going to the Avengers Compound? It’s our home.” Clint asked, disbelief coloring his tone.

“The Avengers Compound is there for the Avengers. You gave up the title when you decided you knew better than the rest of the world. Frankly, the only reason you still hold the title of Avenger is because we didn’t get a chance to remove it. Maybe you should have thought about that when you and Wanda leveled it.” Fury paused, taking a breath.

“Ms. Maximoff, you will undergo mandatory training. You should have never been let into the field unless you had control of yourself. You will not be allowed on the field until I have assurances that your powers are stable. Kai here will train you. Her powers are similar to yours.” Kai sketched a wave, smiling slightly. Wanda resolutely nodded.

“Mr. Barnes, out of everyone in your little group, you are the most innocent one, I think. You have a choice. You can choose to become a civilian again, or if you choose and provided if you pass the exams, can join the Avengers.” Stated Fury.

James thought for a moment. He loved Steve like a brother. He really did. But he needed some time to himself. There would be no way he could relearn what he wanted to be, with Steve constantly trying to turn him into something he just wasn’t.

Looking at Wanda, he could tell she knew what he was thinking. She smiled and nodded.

“I’d like to join the Avengers. I wanna do come good.” He stated firmly. “But I have a stipulation. I’d like to stay at the compound and I’d like to bring Wanda with me.”

“Stark?” Fury looked at Tony, fully expecting him to say no.

“Are you gonna kill anyone in their sleep?” Tony drawled.

“No.”

“You walk around naked?”

“No.” Now James was confused.

Tony tilted his head, his sharp gaze landing on Wanda.

“Ms. Witch, you not gonna blow my house up again, are you?”

She quickly shook her head.

“No. I won’t.”

“Fine. Fury, they can come. It’ll be easier this way Wanda has to train with Kai so her being there works out and Mr. Barnes there needs a new arm.” Tony shrugged

“There is no way in hell I’m letting Bucky near Stark. He’d kill him.” Steve shot up, enraged.

“It is not your decision to make. Sit down before I sit you down.” Loki stated, green magic swirling through his fingers.

“If I may be so bold, My I have a place as well at your compound,” T’Challas voice ran like rich chocolate over Tony’s already bad nerves.

“Sure Kitty Cat. I’ll find somewhere for you.” Tony’s grin was downright filthy. Flirting came natural, and if his instincts were spot on, a certain kitty was flirting back.  

“Of that I have no doubt.” Replied T’Challa, a smirk gracing his face.

“Ok. We’re done. Stark, take your team and get the hell out. Rogers, follow Coulson, he’ll show you where you’ll be staying from now on.” Fury’s parting words were thrown over his shoulder as he walked out.

“Coulson, can you give me Clint a minute? He’ll be behind you.”, Laura asked softly.

He nodded his assent before leading the others out the room.

Kai paused in the door.

“Yo Barton!”

Clint turned around meeting her gaze.

“Watch your back, someone might break it.”

Kai turned and walked away.

* * *

 Tony stood outside his armor, chatting with Rhodey and Loki when T’Challa walked up to him. The other two quickly made themselves scarce.

“I have never seen a debrief go that way.” Amusement laced T’Challa’s voice.

Tony laughed. “It happens sometimes. Tensions were high and sometimes it explodes. At least nobody got hurt.”

They stood silently for a moment, simply enjoying each other’s company.

“Why did you offer your home to Barnes and Wanda?”

Tony smiled slightly. “Because I know what it’s like to make mistakes and own up to them. James wants to help people. I’m not going to be the one that stands in the way of that. As for Wanda, the compound is her home. I’m not going to take that from her.”

T’Challa turned and stared into golden brown eyes.

“You are a good man.”

“I’m really not.” Tony laughed slightly.

“You are to me.” T’Challa had the pleasure of watching a blush rise to Tony’s cheeks. Then Tony really noticed how close they stood to one another.

“We should go.” He said softly.

T’Challa cleared his throat, grateful his skin hid the blush covering his own cheeks.

“I need to stop at the UN first. They would like a report on Wakandas’ preparations.”

“Ok. I’ll see you later.” Tony was slightly disappointed but understood the obligations.

T’Challa took Tony’s hand, brushing his lips across the shorter man’s knuckles.

“I will see you later, _Intande_.”

Tony’s cheeks blossomed with color as he watched T’Challa walk to the car.  

“Huh. Forgot how bad you blushed at that age.” Rhodey’s voice brought Tony back to the present. Tony straightened his shoulders and turned around.

His entire team stood behind him smirking at him.

“GO HOME.”

Everyone scattered.

It was good to be king sometimes.

* * *

 Laura and Clint stared at each other from each side of the room. It was almost strange to be in the same room as him. She was so angry at him, but she loved him so much. And that’s what hurt the worst. He left without a word to her or anyone. The next time she saw him, he was being listed as an international fugitive.

“What were you thinking? That’s what I want to know.” She kept her voice calm and level. Laura couldn’t afford to be angry right now.

“Steve needed help. He called. I couldn’t have said no. Then the airport happened and next think I know we’re locked in the Raft.” He replied.

“No. You’re skipping things. You didn’t talk about sneaking into the compound, disabling FRIDAY just to break Wanda out, not even knowing the reason. You didn’t talk about threating Tony with the same threat Kai just threw at you. Jesus Clint, why didn’t you ask someone? Why didn’t you ask Tony? Or Rhodey? Or Vision? Answer that.” Laura refused to take excuses.

“Yes I did, and no I didn’t ask anyone. He’s Captain America and he’s our leader. He’s not going to steer us wrong.” He said.

“No. He steered you wrong alright. You were retired. You wanted out. You promised me, remember? What happened to you? You used to be friends with Tony. Suddenly you hate him. Stop being stupid. You know full well Ross had Tony’s back to the wall. He helped you get out the Raft. You KNOW THIS.”

“You know why,” Clint yelled, “Because my wife Is leaving me for him. You won’t even speak to me. And here you sit defending him like he did nothing wrong.”

“He did nothing wrong. He didn’t lock you in the Raft. He didn’t make the Accords. He didn’t make you fight. He didn’t make you have to seek sanctuary in Wakanda. Ross locked you up. The UN made the Accords and quite frankly they are needed. Do you have any idea what you’ve caused? It’s not just about you and your little gang anymore.” Laura was standing, screaming.

“What are you talking about?” he asked.

“Thanks to your rather public dispute, mutants and other supernatural beings are being persecuted all around the world. There was a point where the UN were seriously considering making mutants register themselves. And you and your team would have been the cause. The only reason it got stopped was because Tony threatened to withdraw the Avengers from the UN all together and now this Thanos mess.”

“I didn’t know. I swear, I didn’t know.” he said, pleading.

“No, you knew. You just wanted to believe that everything on the planet that goes bad is Tony Stark’s fault. Let me tell you something. It’s because of Tony Stark that you still have a family. He saved me and the kids, knowing what would happen if someone found out he came and got us. He had to tell me what happened to you. I thought you were dead.” She screamed with tears running down her face.

“And then the next time I hear your voice, It’s not even to see how I’m doing. It’s to get me away from Big Bad Stark whose gonna eat me when I’m not looking. It’s like you didn’t care. You just assumed we would be safe. There are always consequences for our actions. It’s like you’re the thief that isn’t sorry he stole but very very sorry he’s going to jail for it. Is that how you wanna raise our kids? If they can get away with it, go ahead. Blame someone else. If you had wanted to stay active, I wouldn’t have stopped you. I wouldn’t have liked it but I would have understood. You like saving people. You like the good you do. But you can’t just do what you want anymore. The world depends on you to do the right thing. Yes, there may be some countries that want to keep their conflicts in house, and that’s ok. That’s their business. You can’t force yourself on them.”

Laura fell back into her chair, crying silently.

“How do I fix this? I want to. I don’t wanna believe I did this all for nothing.” Clint admitted quietly. “It’s so easy to blame Tony. He lets us do it. I don’t want to think that all this happened for nothing.”

“We fix this one day at a time. The kids want their dad. I want my husband. You need to really think about what happened and your roll in it. No more excuses. No more lies.”

Laura stood and grabbed her bag.

“I’m heading back to the compound. Tony’s making dinner and the kids will want me there too. I’ll tell them you’ll stop by sometime tomorrow.” She said staring at the wall.

Looking into her bag, she placed a copy of the Accords in front of him.

“Actually read these. You may be surprised at what you find. You’ll be surprised how much Tony cared.”

With those parting words, Laura left the room.

And left Clint with a heavy heart.

His first reaction was to throw the Accords across the room. Then he remembered Laura’s words. Taking a deep breath, he opened the first page.

* * *

Change is hard.

Change is never easy.

Change is good.

Move with change, and you will flourish.

Halt change, and you will be dragged behind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....Soooooo.......Whatya think???  
>  Next Chapter: Some developing relationships, one reality check, and defying odds..woot
> 
> As usual give me your comments and constructive criticisms below.  
> See ya next time!!


	4. Its the Noise that Makes me Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets a reality check, a fight almost breaks out, and tony finally looses his temper.... and tony and T'challa makes some moves toward each other. hmmmmmm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I'm back. I took a day off. I needed to sleep. I pounded out those three chapters and i was like, chapter 4 can wait a day. I need to sleep. But i'm back! A little note.  
> T'Challas character: I've never watched the Civil war. Yes.... You heard me right. I haven't watched the movie yet... but i did look it up on wikipedia... But to me he's a good leader, a strong man, hes kinda aloof in public, but loving and caring in private. Much like a cat. And hes protective. Very Protective. You'll get to see that soon.

We are human.

We are not perfect.

We make mistakes.

He’s made so many mistakes.

But, damnit, he fixed them.

He is worth your respect. He tries.

Sometimes it doesn’t work.

Sometimes he fails.

But he tries.

And that makes the biggest difference in the world.

* * *

 

The first few days were quiet for all parties concerned. Clint came to the compound every day to see his kids. By an unspoken agreement, Laura and Clint didn’t talk about anything but the kids.

Clint’s children surprised him.

Lila was excited to see him. She hugged him for 10 straight minutes before letting him go. Cooper was slightly subdued but no less happy.

Nathanial didn’t recognize him.

The moment he touched his infant son, he burst into tears and didn’t stop crying until Laura took him. But the poor child continued to cry and nothing they did could get him to stop. They tried everything, bottle, toys, diaper change, and singing. But nothing would work.

Laura finally called Tony.

Yells of ‘Uncle Tony!” filled the room when he walked in. Seeing the crying baby, he smiled slightly before taking him from his father. Walking over to the window, he bounced Nate in his arms and began singing, his smooth baritone washing over the entire room. Peter and Kam walked in and both sat on the couch listening to their father.

 _‘Chiudi gli occhi mio tesor,_ __  
Dolce amor, dolce amor,  
Fa la nanna sul mio cuore,   
Dolce amor, dolce amor.  
Fa la nanna sul mio cuore.  
  
Fa la ninna, fa la nanna  
Fa la ninna nanna a Gesù.  
Gli angioletti su nel Cielo  
Veglieran su te Gesù’

As he sang, Nate stopped crying and blue eyes stared almost in awe until they closed. Nate fell asleep. Gently, Tony handed the baby to his mother to put down and watched as she left the room. Clint stared in almost disbelief at the entire situation. He was always the one to sooth his children.

The older kids jumped around Tony as soon as the baby left the room, Cooper asking about the next building project and Lila asking about the next tea party. He answered them as easily as if they were his kids. When asked if he would stay for lunch, he regretfully said no, as he was taking his kids to lunch. Peter and Kam bounded up promising that next time they would all go to eat and play together. Waving happily, the group left the small family to their privacy.

Clint sat on the couch quietly.

He was angry. But at himself.

It took all night to read the Accords. Documents that were nothing like what Steve said. Steve spun it as if they would be turned into the governments personal army. But it wasn’t the case at all. There were previsions that decided whether or not the Avengers were needed for certain missions, what to do if the council could not get together to make a decision, in emergency situations. What astounded Clint the most was the freedom. If they didn’t want to sign, they could retire, no questions.

He gave up his family, on hearsay.

And didn’t that just piss him off.

He sat and listed to his kids, his babies, as they regaled him about their time in the compound, school, and Uncle Tony. Uncle Tony that taught Lila how to ride a bike. Uncle Tony that too them to the beach because daddy promised but couldn’t be there to take them. Uncle Tony that helped with homework and tea time and science fair projects and bath time and dinner. Uncle Tony that was teaching them Italian.

Uncle Tony who was the father that Clint couldn’t be because he was on the other side of the planet.

This was his fault, and he knew it. Boy, did he know it.

He just didn’t know how to fix it.

God, was he going to try.

* * *

 

James was an oddity.

He was assigned a room but was rarely in it. He spent the first few days walking around, familiarizing himself with is surroundings. He watched everyone interact. He watched training sessions.

James’ first night there, Tony placed a plate of homemade chicken carbarna in front of him and explained that they would be fitting a new arm the next day and he would start his first round of evaluations. He nodded as he stuffed is face with some of the best home cooking he’d had in a while. Then he was directed to a spacious room that was his.

James slept on the floor.

As days passed he became even more confused. Between being fitted with his brand new arm, his physic evals and testing, and brushing up on what paperwork came with being thought dead for 70 years, he kept waiting for the next shoe to drop.

It never did.

James’ was made welcome. He was included. If the team was watching a movie someone went to find him. When dinner was made there was always someone that found him to eat. He was even included in team training. Tony was always nice, asking about how he was or if anything was confusing, or if his new arm was ok.

James’ finally asked Rhodey one day when he found the other man in the living room doing paperwork. When he asked, Rhodey gave him a soft smile.

“That’s how Tony is. He wants to help and sometimes it can be a bit much, but always remember that it comes from a place of caring.”

“I killed his parents and then I almost beat him to death in Siberia. He should hate me.” James simply didn’t understand.

Rhodey smiled, “Tony knows that, but he doesn’t. He knows you no control of your actions. He knows you were defending yourself and some of that blame goes on Steve. Steve should have known better. Lying by omission is still lying.”

He got his chance to ask Tony during an maintenance session for his arm. Tony was bobbing along with AC/DC blaring from his speakers when he spoke.

“Why?”

A motion from Tony caused the music to stop. “Why what? The Arm? Well if I use...”

“Why don’t you hate me?” James asked softly.

Tony was silent for a moment then grabbing the stool and sitting down in front of him. “I could. I should. I loved _cara madre_. She taught me everything I know now. And when she died, it was like she never existed. It was all about Howard. I made peace with her death. I prayed that the _Madonna_ would watch after her soul like any good catholic boy would. Then one day I find out everything I was ever told was a lie and the one of my Best friends told it to me.

I know this sounds shallow, but this has never been about you. It’s been about how Steve lied to my face for years and never thought to tell me.” Tony paused. “Would you like my opinion on this whole situation?”

James nodded. Finally, he had someone what didn’t want to lie to him or gloss the truth.

“I don’t want to talk bad about your bestie, but I think Steve has been so bent on helping you remember your past because it’s the last thing he has left of his. You know, my Aunt Peggy died, and I think with her passing took something from him. Then he finds you and gets hellbent on protecting you. In a way, I don’t think he sees you for who you are, but for who you were.”

“Maybe I should be that.” James muttered softly.

“No”, Tony replied firmly. “You have the right to find out who you are now. Don’t let anyone take that away from you.”

And that as they way is that.

James expected to be ignored, or closely monitored. He didn’t expect to feel welcome. He didn’t expect making friends with Vision, who spoke as much as he did. He didn’t expect to find common ground with Loki. He didn’t expect to be welcomed when the team trained. He didn’t expect to be listened to when he offered observations. He didn’t expect to be placed on the cooking rotation.

James Barnes, the Winter Soldier, killer of Howard and Maria Stark, didn’t expect to make friends with their son.

James and Tony bonded over cars, reading, and food. They could sit and talk for hours about engineering or different recipes they wanted to try. Rhodey said it was like James imprinted on Tony seeing as how James took to following him everywhere. Tony was in the lab; James was in the lab. Tony was cooking; James was sitting at the bar watching. Tony went to a meeting; James, as soon as he was cleared, went as bodyguard.

James had friends. He had purpose. He was finding out who he was again. He was the car nerd who enjoyed reading and crap movies. He loved to cook and hated pickles. He loved plums. He liked sleeping in odd places.

James began to find out who James was.

James was happy.

* * *

 

Steve insisted on coming see Bucky. It took an hour for Fury to convince Tony to even consider it and another hour for Tony to agree.

Tony kept saying it: This was a bad Idea. But if Steve wanted to come and try shoving his Bucky down James’ throat, that was his business. Tony would ask how that brick wall felt. Tony asked FRIDAY to revoke Steve’s access to anywhere in the Compound with the exception of the living room and went back to work.

Tony forgot that James was currently laid out asleep, pillow, blanket, and all on the worktable across the lab. They were working on a way for James to hide weapons in his arm when he fell asleep.

So when Steve entered the Compound and asked FRIDAY where Bucky was, she told him.

“Mr. Barnes is in Boss’s lab.”

Steve took off running, a million thoughts passing through his head. Bucky was alone with Tony in his lab with nobody in the compound. What was Tony doing to him?  In Steve’s mind, it just proved what kind of person Stark was, keeping someone away from others. He knew he should have insisted Bucky stay with him so he could protect him. Stark wasn’t interested in helping Bucky. Stark was interested in getting petty revenge.

Running down the stairs, Steve finally made it to Tony’s lab. The doors didn’t open. Looking through the custom fogged out windows, he could barely make out a figure laying on a table, another leaned over it.

“FRIDAY, open the doors,” commanded Steve.

“I am sorry Captain Rogers; boss is in blackout mode” FRIDAY’s Irish sounding voice sounded anything but sorry.

“Command Override one-zero-five-two-thrity-eight nine Steven Grant Rogers.”

“Command Override denied.” FRIDAY sounded slightly smug.

“Why?” he asked confused. Steve always had access to Tony’s lab. That shouldn’t have changed. Steve only wanted what was best for people.

“Your access codes to Avengers Compound has been deleted. I will ask Mrs. Barton to assist you.”

“You tell Stark if he doesn’t open this door I’m breaking it in.” Steve didn’t even give the AI a chance to pass the message before taking a running leap, smashing through the glass and setting off the alarms throughout the entire Compound.

Tony whipped around, a gauntlet wrapped his arms. Even noticing who it was, he still didn’t lower it.

“The fuck are you doing, Cap?” Tony asked angrily.

“I knew you were up to no good inviting Bucky here. Now I come and find you experimenting on him.” Steve said advancing and without thinking threw a punch. Tony caught it, before flipping him into the table behind him, the force enough to dent the table.

Backing up quickly, Tony growled, “FRIDAY, get someone down here! Yo, Barnes. Wake up! Your buddy is trying to kill me!”

Sitting up, Steve stared at Tony. He had never been that strong. He was the most human one of all of them. Steve and James had the super soldier serum, Nat the Infinity serum, Thor and Loki were gods technically, even Bruce had the hulk. Shaking it of he quickly returned to his feet and threw another one only to find that blocked as well. Steve began fighting in earnest throwing kicks and punches inhumanly fast only to be blocked each time.

Tony finally had enough. Flipping over Steve, he grabbed him by the shirt and all but launched him across the room into a wall.

That woke James up.

“Wha???” James sat up, rubbing his eyes. Looking around he noticed a Steve sized dent in the wall. “The hell is going on here.”

A wall of green magic separated one from another as Loki teleported into the room.

“That’s what I want to know. One moment I’m working on the suit, and the next I have an angry capcicle charging at me.” Now that the adrenaline wore off, Tony began trying to work out what caused this entire episode.

Steve by this point, had removed himself from the rubble of the lab to stand right behind the shield.

“I knew we couldn’t trust you. You were experimenting on Bucky.” He accused punching the field.

“Experimenting? Steve, I fell asleep down here. We were up late last night going over schematics for these force field generators Tony came up with. Are you serious right now?” James asked angrily.

“Well, I thought…” Steve began but was cut off.

“No. You didn’t think. You just assumed that I was in ‘trouble’ because I was down here. Did it ever occur to you that just maybe I wanted to be here? I’m not helpless or stupid, Steve. Stop treating me like I am.” James hopped of the table and ran his fingers agitatedly through his long hair. 

James is so tired of this.

Tony nudged Loki, motioning to the door. They both quietly exited. This was a private conversation they had no business listening to.

“I never said that. I just need to protect you. You don’t know what kind of man Stark is. He might take advantage of you.” Steve said earnestly coming to stand beside James. 

“I don’t think you know what kind of man Tony is.” He stated.

“What’s that supposed to mean? I lived with him for almost 5 years.” Steve stated confused.

“No. You lived with him for 5 years. That doesn’t mean you know him. I’ve been here for a week and I probably know him better than you do.” He said.

“Look” Steve began, “I don’t wanna fight. You just come back to SHIELD So I can protect you better. I knew this was a bad idea.”

“I am so goddamn tired of that. I can protect myself. I can think for myself. I don’t need you to do it for me. You don’t like me here, and you’re entitled to that, but I like it here. And I’m staying here.” James snapped.

“What’s gotten into you Bucky?” Steve asked softly.

“James.”

“What”

“My name is James.”

“Bucky, you hate your first name.” Steve was confused. Bucky usually never argued.

“No. I like my first name. I want to be called James.”

“Your confused. Don’t worry. I’ll…”

“SHUT UP!” James screamed.

Steve snapped his mouth shut. Where was this coming from?

“I’m trying to help you, Buck.”

“No. You’re trying to make a dead man come back. I’m not Bucky anymore. I’m not that man. That man died when he fell off the train. I was made by HYDRA. I worked as an assassin for 70 years. I was brainwashed and for the first time I get to make my own decisions and all you can think about is Bucky. My memory is Swiss cheese half the time and instead of support all I get is pop quizzes on what I’ve remembered so far.”

“You’ll remember in time, Buck.”

“You don’t get it, do you?” James asked incensed, “I don’t want to be him. I want to be me. I deserve the right to be myself.”

“Nobody is saying you don’t” Steve said trying to calm James down.

“You are. Every time you call me Bucky, every time you try getting me to remember, every time you act like I don’t know my own mind you make it seem like you have no interest in who I am no, only who I’ve been. I’m starting to wonder if you don’t want me to get better at all.”

Silence.

Steve looked at the floor.

“That’s it, isn’t it. I do things your ‘Bucky’ wouldn’t do and you try correcting me. I say things your ‘Bucky’ wouldn’t say, you say I’m damaged.”

“I want to help you. That’s all. I know what it’s like” Steve said earnestly.

James shook his head. “No. No you don’t. You don’t know what it’s like to be tortured, to be unmade. Tony does. Loki does. Clint to an extent.”

“So Tony’s your best friend now?” Steve’s voice was bitter and snide.

“Right now, more so than you are. Tony was honest with me which is more than I can say than you. The Steve Rogers I knew wouldn’t do what you have done these last few months. He wouldn’t have used a friend to justify his actions.” He replied.

“What are you talking about?” Steve asked confused and slightly apprehensive.

“Oh don’t bullshit me. I read the Accords. All you told me, everything you said about what was in there, was a lie. You didn’t cause all that to deny a corrupt government. You used me to justify your actions. I was fine alone. I wanted to be alone. I knew what a danger I was. You did what apparently you do best. You ignore other peoples’ feelings and do what you want to do and damn whoever gets in the way.” James raged pacing back and forth.

“I was trying to help you.” Steve pleaded trying to get him to see his side.

“No. You were trying to help you. I’m the last one left. The commandos are dead and I’m the last one left. Howard is gone and so is Peggy.” Steve flinched at her name. “And to make it worse, you wouldn’t even let her own godson come to her funeral. Why? Tony would cause a stir right? No. It was pure selfishness. You just wanted to keep her to yourself. You used me Steve. And you still keep trying to. I’m not who I was. I’m never going to be that again. Our world is gone, Steve. It’s not fair to anyone for you to keep trying to get it all back. I can’t be used for this. Wouldn’t you agree I’ve been used enough?”

“What am I supposed to do? Forget everyone? Forget my past?” Steve screamed.

“Move on. I’m getting used to this world and instead of wishing for what was, I’m looking to the future. You should have been doing the same. You’ve got to accept me for what I am now, instead of trying to turn me into someone I’m not, and I probably will never be again.”

“Well maybe I don’t want to accept it.” Steve’s eyes widened when he realized what he said.

James’ face showed no emotion.

“If you don’t, then we’re done here.”

James turned and left the room leaving Steve behind but not before leaving these parting words:

“You act like you know so much better than everyone. Remember, look under the mask of every hero, and you’ll find a monster underneath. I’m beginning to wonder what I’d find behind you.”

* * *

 

“What did you do to him?” Steve raged as he stormed into the kitchen. Tony and Loki were sitting at the bar drinking coffee and both turned to look at Steve, Tony in confusion and Loki in slight anger.

“I didn’t do anything to him. Well, the arm was me. And the pillow. And the blanket. Other than that I got nothing.” Tony snarked.

He was officially getting tired of this. Every time, EVERY TIME, Steve came around he was being accused of doing something wrong.

“Bucky isn’t being himself. What did you do? Probably what you’ve done to yourself. I saw how fast you are.” asked Steve.

“I did nothing. James was fine before you came in. And what do you mean ‘what I’ve done to myself’? I saved my life. You almost killed me with your temper tantrum in Siberia. I did what I had to, to stay alive. What? You upset you’re not the only super soldier anymore? Childish much. ” he replied.

“You always do this.”

“Do what? Explain to me what I’m always doing.” He asked. Loki tensed beside him.

“I told you Bucky’s fragile. He needs care. But like always, you don’t listen. Now he’s all confused.” Steve stated.

“No. James’ isn’t confused. You are. He’s healing and he wants to be who HE wants to be not you. Let him figure himself out on his own.” Tony replied.

That was the wrong thing to say.

“See. There you go again, thinking you know better than everyone else.”

“Really. You sure about that.” Tony stood stalking

“If you would just listened to me, none of this would have happened.” Seethed Steve.

“Say what? Listened to you? What exactly were you saying? Did you try telling me about the Winter Soldier program? Did you try telling me about your friend? Did you try telling me about Zemo?” Tony said dangerously and stalked into Steve’s face, “Did you try telling me about my parents?”

“It was for your own good.”

“Bullshit. It was for your own good. You told me nothing. Newsflash Steven, I’m not a mind reader. There was no possible way for me to know. Admit it, you weren’t looking out for the team. You were looking out for yourself.”

Silence.

“What, nothing to say? Too hard to admit to yourself that all this could have been avoided if you stopped being selfish? Newsflash, the world doesn’t revolve around your ass.” Tony snarled.

“This isn’t my fault. I was doing what I thought was best.” Steve reasoned softly.

Tony stomped to the door only to turn around and stalked right into Steve’s face and poked a finger in his chest.

“The best you could have done was to share information. All this could have been avoided if you had shared the information you had. And don’t tell me you didn’t have time. You had enough to call Barton, Wilson and Lang. You had enough time to break Wanda out. But apparently you didn’t have time to make one phone call to me? Bullshit.

And let’s not forget, you lying sack of shit, you were going to sign the Accords until you found out Barnes was involved. You used what you called your best friend as an excuse not to deal with all the shit you caused. Yeah, were the Accords perfect, No. But they were right and you know it. We needed to be held accountable for our actions. We need someone to answer to at the end of the day. People were and still are scared of us, Steve, of you. Hell, the Accords themselves allow changes if we don’t like them. We could have fixed them. I already knew Ross was dirty but we needed to play by his rules to win. But as usual, Captain America is always right. Captain America can’t make mistakes. But apparently you can ignore what you don’t wanna see it, right.

I tried telling you, remember. I begged you to listen. Your actions drove this team apart. When they got locked in the raft, I begged Sam to tell me where you’d gone because I wanted to help you. Ross called a Kill on Sight order on you. I begged to be the one to get you. And what do I find? You’ve been hiding shit behind my back all along with the excuse that you were protecting me. Bullshit. You were protecting yourself. I deserved to know about my mother. I deserved to know about Barnes. I would have handled it way better if I knew from the beginning. You didn’t give me a chance.

And the worst of all, you convince everyone it’s my fault. The Raft, my fault even though I didn’t know it even existed. Being stranded in Wakanda, my fault even though it was your actions that got us there. The fight at the airport, my fault even though I came with no interest in fighting.

Stop being stupid, Rogers. It’s not becoming of Captain America.”

Steve stared at the floor unable to say anything.

“Is this true, Steve?” Sam asked softly into the silence.

Steve looked up, and found the entire team, His and Tony’s, standing in the living room. Sam and Scott looked like they were going to be sick. Clint was the worst clenching his fists at his sides.

“Is what he saying true. Is that why all this stuffs happened. Where you really doing this for us?” Scott said confused. When he got the call, he was thrilled. He was going to fight next to Captain America. But the last couple of months without his family, stuck in another country, exiled more or less from his home put things into prospective.

Clint, on the other hand, marched right up and coldcocked Steve right on the face. Grabbing him by the shirt and jerking him face to face, Clint downright snarled at him.

“You called and I Came. I gave up my FAMILY because you needed help. My wife will probably never forgive me. She’ll probably divorce me, and I’d deserve it. You cost me my marriage and for what? So you can run after a guy and force him to be what you want him to be. Yeah, I didn’t ask questions. I let myself think you wouldn’t lead us wrong.” Clint looked like he wanted to hit him again. Sam and Scott grabbed him and pulled him back.

“See this is what Stark does. He turns us against each other.”

“Bullshit. You did this. You lied to all of us and now you expect us to believe you? Fuck You. Tony’s the one telling the truth here.” Clint seethed shaking off Sam.

“Who’d you really do this for? Us or Yourself?” Wanda’s voice rang out next to Vision whose arm was wrapped around her securely. “Are we really a team? Or are we one when we all agree with you? Is that why you didn’t include Tony? Or Rhodey? Or Vision? Or Loki? Because they wouldn’t agree with you so they aren’t your team?”

“I-” Steve didn’t even know where to begin.

James shifted beside a slightly crying Laura patting her on the back.

“I think we already know the answer to that. And to make it worse, instead of maning up and admitting your mistakes, you just keep blaming someone else. The Steve I knew wouldn’t do that. He hated bullies. And that’s just are you are. A bully. When people don’t agree with you, you steamroller them out the way like they don’t matter. You’re so focused on what you want, you ignore everyone else around you.” His words hit Steve hard.

He wasn’t a bully.

Was he?

“Get out of my house, Rogers. I won’t be your punching bag anymore.” Tony’s words were final, his tone broke no argument.

Steve fled.

* * *

 

T’Challa watched as Steve all but ran to the car that would take him back to SHIELD. Clint, Sam and Scott walked to another one car, talking furiously amongst themselves. He shrugged walked inside the compound. ‘I guess his visit did not go as planned.’

Walking into the living room, he came to the picture of James slumped at the bar and Tony sitting next to him patting him on the back. Loki sat on the other side, all but shoving tea down both of their throats. They were speaking quietly and had no idea they were no longer alone. Clearing his throat, he watched in amusement as all three looked, giving him the same stare.

James hopped off the stool, waved to T’Challa, grabbed Loki by the back of the shirt and quickly exited the room, leaving a slightly confused genius behind.

“What’s going on Kitty?” Tony’s tone was flirtatious but genuine.

“Meetings, political dances, reports, and more paperwork.” T’Challa sighed as he sat next to Tony in the kitchen. Grabbing his hand, T’Challa brushed a kiss across his knuckles.  “Seeing you, however, fills me with all kinds of energy. I wonder what shall I do with it?”

Tony’s eyes twinkled with unsuppressed mirth. “I bet we could find something. In the meantime, I need to start dinner. Wanna help?”

“I would be honored.”

Time found T’Challa missing ricotta and parmesan for Manicotti while Tony made salad, bread and homemade noodles.

“I would not think you knew how to cook.” T’Challa stated.

Tony smiled slightly. “My mother wasn’t always rich. When she married Howard, he expected her to be the trophy wife who sat and sired kids while he ran across the world doing god knows what. Instead when he was gone, me and her would find ourselves in the kitchen with Jarvis and Ana cooking. Everything I learned, I learned from her. Rhodey will tell you that in college, we never ate in the Cafeteria because I was always making food in the dorm. Hell, half the college came by for food.” Tony shrugged, “ _Madre_ was so happy. She wanted to make sure I could take care of myself.”

Sometimes he could hear her voice and remember her smell. He even remembered what was the last thing she said to him before she died. Many may forget Maria Stark but Tony never would.

“My mother was the same. Even as Queen of Wakanda, she still wanted us to grow up humble.” T’Challa missed his mother sometimes but knew she was running through the fields with the Panther God himself.

T’Challa left his mixture to stand close to Tony. Lifting a hand, he brushed his cheek with his fingers and turned Tony to face him.

“Your mother would have been proud of you. Of how strong you are. I can safely say it certainly is attractive. Makes the warrior in me, well…” T’Challa trailed off, a grin gracing his face. Tony’s hands slid up his chest to wrap around his neck.

“What? What would you want to do?” Tony’s voice was soft.

Their lips were so close they were almost touching.

“It makes the warrior in me want to conquer, Anthony, to ravage.” T’Challa’s breath brushed across Tony’s lips causing them to tingle.

“You can’t conquer the willing.”

Their lips met in the middle sliding over and over together slowly. Heads tilted to find the best angle. T’Challa wrapped his arm around the smaller man, feeling the arms around his neck tighten and sucked Tony’s bottom lip.

Tony moaned.

T’Challa would later admit he lost his head for a moment. He couldn’t bring himself to care too much, however.

Growling deep within his chest, he pinned the smaller man to the counter behind him and all but ravished his mouth, kissing hard and deeply. Tony whimpered and pressed even closer than before. T’Challa trailed kisses down his jaw until he reached his throat and began sucking a bruise in the skin. Tony’s hips twitched, his erection brushing against T’Challa’s and both of them moaned.

Reaching down, T’Challa grabbed Tony by his ass and for a moment appreciated how firm it was, before hoisting him up. Tony immediately wrapped his legs around his waist and twirled his hips. The angle was perfect. Kissing fiercely, T’Challa walked until Tony’s back was propped on the refrigerator, their hips thrusting together.

“Oh god, ‘Challa.” Tony threw his head back raking his fingernails over T’Challa shoulders. He shuddered and immediately began worrying another bruise on Tony’s neck.

“OH MY GOD. DAD”

Tony and T’Challa jerked, T’Challa dropping Tony to his feet. Peter stood by the bar covering his eyes.

“Jesus, Get a room. We eat there.” Peter said before fleeing.

Tony’s cheeks were a fetching shade of red and his lips were swollen. He glanced up and stared the other man in the eyes.

“Maybe we should finish the food first.”

T’Challa nodded in agreement and they silently got to work.

They could not stop the touches. Tony would brush his fingers across T’Challa’s hand when giving him something or would brush his lips over the other’s just because. T’Challa would stand behind Tony, his hands on his hips, and brush his lips over Tony’s neck, running his fingers across Tony’s chest. Both were extremely hard and it wasn’t getting any better. More than once, T’Challa would pull Tony to him drugging him with kisses. More than once, Tony found himself pinned to a cabinet while T’Challa all but made love to him in the kitchen.

It took over two hours to get dinner ready.

Dinner was a humorous affair, with Peter and Kam eyeing T’Challa both with contemplative looks in their eyes, Loki, James and Rhodey poking fun at the now numerous hickies gracing Tony’s neck, Wanda and Vision ignoring the entire thing, and Kai openly laughing. Tony was beet red, which set Rhodey off again, while T’Challa sent loving glances at the small genius.

Later after everyone ate and both were cleaning up, T’Challa placed his dishtowel down and drew Tony to him. Kissing him softly for a few moments, T’Challa drew back.

“Anthony,” He sighed softly, “Allow me to take you out tomorrow.”

“Like a date?” Tony inquired, his head tilted to the side.

“Yes _, Intande,_ a date.”

“Why? I don’t wanna sound crude, but I’m kinda a sure thing. And I’m definitely interested in you, Sexy Kitty.” Tony’s grin was downright filthy and his hips ground in to T’Challa’s before their lips met again.

T’Challa pulled back again. It would not do to take the man in the Kitchen. People eat there.

“I wish to show you how much you are worth. To show you how much you deserve to be pampered. And when I take you and ravish you until you don’t even know your own name, I want you to remember you deserve everything I can give and so much more.”

If Tony got more red, his would explode.

Groaning, Tony placed his head in the hollow of T’Challa’s throat.

“Please don’t talk with that deep voice like that. I’m going to have to jerk off as it is and you’re not helping.”

“Is that a yes?” T’Challa asked teasingly

“Yes. That’s a yes. Now shut up and kiss me.”

He kissed him.

Eventually they parted and T’Challa insisted on walking Tony to his room. Pinning Tony to the wall and kissing the breath out of him was a plus. Usually he would have more control, but every time he would turn, Tony was reaching for him. More than once, they found themselves pinned to the walls, Tony in his arms rolling his hips moaning while T’Challa thrust hard loving the moans and whimpers he received.

When reaching Tony’s room, Tony attempted to pull him inside. As much as he would love to, he couldn’t. T’Challa wanted his Anthony to be swept off his feet. He wanted to shower is _Intande_ with love and affection; everything his Anthony had been denied. And when the time came there would be no questions, no hesitations. Anthony would all in his arms.

“I want you to stay.” Tony said as they exchanged soft kisses.

“I wish I could. But I want to treat you with the Respect you deserve. I cannot, _Intande_. Let us get to know each other before this step.” T’Challa was soft but firm with his beloved. Stepping away, he brushed his lips across his knuckles.

“ _Meyi wena iphupah ka mna”_

“What?” Tony asked dreamily.

T’Challa’s lips brushed across Tony’s ear causing the young genius to shudder.

“May you dream of me.” T’Challa whispered, the standing and striding away.

Tony stood in the hall for a moment before sighing and heading back to his room. Throwing off his clothes, he immediately fisted his cock, jerking furiously. Thanks to T’Challa, he had jerking material for the next decade.

This phone began to ring. For a moment he considered ignoring it until he saw who was calling. Commanding FRIDAY to pick up the call, he flung back on his bed, pulling hard on his dick.

“Anthony” T’Challa’s velvet voice filled the room.

“Y-Yeah?” Tony desperately tried to keep his voice level even though his hips were thrusting in time with his movements.

“You are touching yourself, aren’t you?”

“ I-“ His hips began moving faster, fucking his hand. He could almost imagine T’Challa there watching him.

“Naughty Boy. What will I do with you?”

Tony couldn’t find the words to reply with. He was so close.

“You want to cum, don’t you? You are so close. I can hear it.”

“Please.” Tony pleaded, his hips suspended in the air while his had jerked even harder. Just a little bit more.

“Anthony” A pause. “Come”

Tony cried out, cum coating his hand and flying across his chest. It felt as I the orgasm lasted forever. And every time he thought it would be over, He could hear T’Challa’s voice instructing him to jerk himself again.

Finally, he lay still half conscious.

“Good Night Anthony.”

Tony fell into deep sleep.

The phone call ended.

* * *

 

Tony woke the next morning to a hand carding through his hair. He stretched, groaning slightly at the pull. He would never get over feeling so good in the mornings. Before Extremis, he would awake with hurt muscles unhealed from different skirmishes with the villain of the week, chest aching from having the arc reactor.  

Tony rolled over fully aware of who was with him. T’Challa, clothed in black sweatpants and a black wife beater sat propped by the headboard with glasses propped on his nose, engrossed in the book he was holding in one hand. His other ran soothingly through Tony’s hair, lightly scratching his scalp.

Tony could have purred.

“Mornin.” Tony yawned before placing his head on T’Challa’s thigh.

“Good Morning, Anthony.” T’Challa placed his book down and smiled softly in reply. “Your children wondered why you were sleeping so late and asked if I would check on you. You were so peaceful; I did not wish to disturb you.”

Tony smiled, before wrapping an arm around his waist. “You could never disturb me.”

For a few moments, T’Challa and Tony basked in the easy affection of the other. It was so nice to just be with someone without all the expectations. Men of their status were already sought after because of their looks or what they could do for you but never themselves. It was heavenly.

“I regret leaving you, _isithandwa_ , but I have many meetings that demand my attention.” T’Challa finally said rising from the bed. Turning around for a moment he allowed himself to stare. His eyes traced the lines of muscles from years working in his workshop, piloting the Iron Man suit and the vigorous workouts Tony put himself through for the sake of his team.

Tony sat up in bed, a sheet saving his lower half from T’Challa’s gentle scrutiny.

Leaning down, T’Challa brushed his lips over Tony’s in a brief kiss.

“I’ll see you later right? For your date?” Tony asked slightly breathless.

“Of course. I will see you tonight. 8 O’Clock?” he asked brushing hands over the olive skin that so tempted him. Seeing Tony nod, he gave one more kiss before leaving.

Tony flopped back in bed. Yep.

T’Challa was going to kill him. And What a way to go.

* * *

 

As T’Challa made his way to his car, he was stopped by the entire New Avengers Team. Loki and James stood together, glaring menacingly at him. Peter and Kam along with Laura stood arms folded with blank stares. Rhodey and Pepper stood at the end both staring him down as well.

“It has come to our attention that you wish to date Anthony.” Loki stated.

“That I correct.” He replied, nodding.

“And what makes you think for one…” Loki began but James covered his mouth with his hand.

“What Loki’s trying to say is if you hurt him there will be nowhere you’ll be safe. We won’t leave enough pieces of you for mice to find.” James shrugged but looked just as dangerous.

T’Challa smiled.

“It is gratifying to see Anthony surrounded by family that will protect him. I will care for him as long as he allows me to. And gods willing, that will be a long time.” He replied.

“Ok. Cool. Alright, everybody leave. We got training.” Peter’s easy going voice cut through the tension causing everyone to laugh.

T’Challa nodded to them in farewell and began making his way to the doors only to stop when hearing Peter call his name.

“Remember, if you hurt dad, Me and Kam get first shot.”

“I would not expect less.”

Peter nodded and walked away with a spring in his step.

* * *

 

Deep within the recesses of space, The Other watched.

Progress was slow but soon their goal would be in their grasp.

Midgard would Fall.

The Realms would fall.

The Universe would fall.

For his master, who was all.

Thanos lounged on his golden throne. His cosmic eyes boring into the blackness of space.

“Send them. Lay them to waste. For I am coming”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo......did i fulfill your expectations??? Huh Huh Huh?  
> Yes i made it smutty....no i'm not sorry...sorry if you don't like it.....boo  
> One more thing: Someone left a comment with an idea that i loved and will be using. I won't say who though... You'll figure it out eventually.
> 
> Ok to all my creative people....should i lay out the first date, or let yall fill in the blanks for yourselves??  
> Comments and constructive criticism is always welcome!!  
> See ya in a day...or two... ok.. a day.


	5. It isn't weakness, its being human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get naughty, a battle, and a bit of aftermath.. oh my

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I was having trouble writing this. I'm apparently not good a battle scenes. But anyhoozer.. i hope you enjoy. The italian in this chapter means the following.  
> “Hello majesty, I’m eager to spend the evening with you  
> “I wish to keep you forever. I have never been so happy  
> “you may keep me for as long as you wish  
> “I live to make you happy  
> “I am so close, you will make me come in my pants like a teenager

 

Tony used to believe love was for the foolish.

Deep within him, however, he always wondered what it was like.

Was it as soul consuming as all the books said?

Did you experience the fireworks, the swooping feeling in your stomach?

Not to say he didn’t love Pepper when they dated. It was more a sisterly thing. They needed each other at the moment.

T’Challa though, he could change his mind.

* * *

 

Five o’clock found Tony consumed in his lab working away on a force cannon idea he and James came up with. Originally it was supposed to be a field, but when that didn’t work because it exploded, James came up with the idea of instead of trying to generate a field, what about a projectile of pure energy.

Ray guns...Awesome.

“Boss, I’m reminding you that you have a date with Mr. T’Challa at 8 o’clock.” FRIDAY’s Irish tone washed through the lab.

“Yeah thanks, I’ll be done in a moment.” Tony replied distracted.

“Boss, may I remind you, you set this alert in case you forgot and said ‘don’t let me work after, I need to get ready’.”

Tony sighed. Damn selective AI’s and their selective memory.

“Ok. I’ll head up.”

Wait…

He had a date.

Rushing out the lab and into the elevator to the ground floor.

“FRIDAY, get Loki and James to meet me in my bedroom. I need their help. Call Laura too,” he yelled sprinting though the halls to his bedroom.

After taking a shower ‘how did I get grease on my ass’, shaving, checking the time and realizing he wasted an hour and a half splashing in the tub and finding a pair of boxers, he rushed out the restroom only to find his room full of people. Laura and James sat side by side on the bed shaking their heads in amusement. Loki was downright laughing at the bemusement on Tony’s face.

“We saw you almost naked. Great. Any reason why we’re here?” Loki asked sarcastically.

“I need help picking out clothes for tonight.”

James nodded thoughtfully. “Oh yeah, you have a date.”

Snapping directly to business, Laura hopped up and padded barefoot across the room to his closet. Stepping inside, she surveyed everything. “Well we can’t let you go too dressy, you don’t wanna look desperate. But not to laid back, you don’t wanna look like you didn’t put in any effort.”

Tony shifted foot to foot, waiting impatiently. He only really had an hour and a half to get ready. And he had a feeling T’Challa was the type of person who was always on time.

Loki and James immediately grabbed him and dragged him back into the restroom. Sitting him down on the toilet, they both began fussing over his hair. Hearing laughter coming from his room, he peaked forward and saw Rhodey and Pepper snickering at him while helping Laura pick out his clothes. Peter and Kam sat on a makeshift hammock Peter webbed to the ceiling yelling out their preferences.

It’s nice to have family sometimes.

James and Loki, having finally agreed on what his hair was going to look like, immediately started attacking him with combs and gel ignoring his protests. Ten minutes later he emerged from the bathroom with what James fondly called a ‘ _sex induced disaster’_. Rhodey didn’t help by wolf whistling from his place on the bed while Pepper immediately began fussing around him, motioning for him to put deodorant and cologne on.

Laura immerged from the closet holding a pair of dark jeans, a snug fitting black t-shirt, that would in her opinion show off the lean muscles he had, and a dark leather jacket. After instructing him to get dressed, she offered him a pair of converse sneakers.

Laura knew him so well.

He quickly did a rotation for his captive audience. The hollers, whistling and clapping he took as approval before turning to look in the mirror. _‘I clean up pretty good_ ,’ He thought to himself.

“Boss, Mr. T’Challa has arrived. He is waiting for you in the living room.”

Turning to everyone, who gave thumbs up, he smiled and strode out the room, throwing a ‘wish me luck’ over his shoulder.

Walking into the living room, Tony took a moment to admire the person in front of him. Dressed in dark washed jeans and a tight black sweater that accented the muscles had felt but never saw and made his chocolate skin look even more delectable, T’Challa made an impressive picture.

As if feeling Tony’s eyes on him, T’Challa turned and graced Tony with a sensual smile. “Good evening, _Intande_.”

Tony smirked as he walked up to him and brushed a kiss over his lips. “ _Ciao Maesta._ _Sono ansioso di passare la serata con te_.”

T’Challa’s arms slid around his waist pulling the shorter genius to him. “I as well. Come.”

Walking hand in hand, they left the compound.

* * *

 

T’Challa took him to a sushi restaurant. For the next two hours, they talked about everything. Tony’s college days at MIT, T’Challa being an engineering major in the states, both of their families, work, complete nonsense, anything and everything they could think of.

Finally leaving, they made their way to a park across the street, walking under the stars hand in hand. Tony had never felt this content with anyone, Pepper included. T’Challa made him feel safe. Being so used to being the on in charge, it was nice to let someone else take the reins.

He trusted T’Challa. He trusted him to keep him safe, to take care of him, to never betray. Granted, he only knew him for a short time, but it felt like they’d known each other forever. It was so easy to be with him. He never demanded, never tried to change him.

Tony could be himself.

T’Challa adored the little package clinging to him. Tony was a smart, loving, gentle, kind, beautiful individual wrapped up in a genius package. He felt humbled. Tony could have anyone on the planet, and he chose him. T’Challa would cherish that gift for the rest of his life.

All he had to do now was convince his Anthony to remain his.

T’Challa paused in walking, taking Tony’s hand and pulling the smaller man to him. As he wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, Tony slid his arms around his neck.

They stood, kissing in the moonlight.

“ _Vorrei tenerti per sempre_.” Tony muttered against his lips. “ _Non sono mai stato cosi felice_.”

“ _Si pur avere me per tutto il tempo che si desidera. Lo vivo per farti felice_.” He replied to Tony’s astonishment, Italian rolling off his tongue.

“I don’t want to rush this. I want this to work so bad.” Tony said nuzzling into T’Challa’s throat. “All my other relationships were rushed and they ended badly. I don’t want that for us. I want us to work out. But I’m so scared I might screw this up if we rush things.

“I agree, _Intante_. We will go slow and I will prove my affections for you. I will love you.” He replied before lifting Tony completely off the ground. “Oh how I will love you. I will shower you with gifts. I will glow with pride with you on my arm. And when the time is right, we shall announce to the world how happy we are.”

‘ _I’m so happy_ ,’ Tony thought. ‘ _He makes me so happy_.’

Eventually they break apart and continue their walk but it became harder to keep their hands off each other. One would reach and the other would respond, it unthinkable to deny something they both wanted. More than once, T’Challa pulled Tony to him, kissing him fiercely beneath the night sky, tongues moving sensuously against each other.

When arriving back at the car, Tony pushed T’Challa against it and all but jumped into his arms, attacking his mouth with eager kisses the king was more than happy to oblige in. Wrapping his legs around T’Challa’s waist he leaned on the car letting him suck hickies in his neck, swirling his hips. A car honking broke them apart, both quickly looking around in case they were seen like teenagers.

T’Challa growled before throwing the back seat open and all but throwing Tony inside, before climbing in himself and all but slamming the door. Turning around he and Tony stared at one another for a quiet moment in time. Golden brown eyes met Chocolate.

They moved at the same moment.

They crashed into each other, kissing frantically in the small space. T’Challa’s hands frantically tore at Tony’s jacket and shirt, all but ripping them off in haste. Tony pulled back just enough to pull T’Challa’s shirt free, throwing it somewhere within the vehicle.

Skin met skin for the first time. Moan’s filled the car hands rushing over naked flesh. Tony’s hands ran down T’Challa’s back while tilting his head back allowing his panther to trail kisses down his neck. He memorized the man in his arms with is hands. He felt the ridged flesh marking scars, the acres and acres of muscles inside chocolate skin.

T’Challa trailed his lips down Tony’s neck, sucking hickies on olive skin. He closed his mouth on Tony’s nipple, sucking hard, and glanced up to watch him cry out, arching his back. Pushing his legs apart, he rolled his hips into Tony’s causing both of them to moan. Soon they were grinding frantically, Tony’s legs wrapped tight around T’Challa’s hips.

Wrapping him up tight, T’Challa sat back in the seat with Tony straddling his lap.  Their lips parted and he got a good look at his genius. His lips were swollen, eyes glazed with passion. His neck was covered in love marks that trailed down his chest.

‘Beautiful.’ Was all he could think before their lips met again, tongues dancing together.

Tony ground down, brushing their cocks together within their pants. Soon they were grinding frantically. T’Challa began playing with Tony’s nipples and sucked harder at his neck listening to the moans and whimpers escaping. Nails scraped down his back when he lifted Tony’s hips and all but slammed him in his lap. T’Challa took over, holding Tony up and grinding himself hard against Tony’s cock.

“More. I want more.” He whimpered.

“You may have all you like.” T’Challa replied before throwing him back in the seat and grinding even harder. He knew, deep within the back of his mind, he didn’t want their first time hurried in the back of a borrowed car in a parking lot. But a little taste wouldn’t hurt too bad. Or at least that’s what he told himself. Keeping that in mind, he grabbed Tony’s ass and all but lifted him only to pin Tony against the door creating a new angle. Soon moans filled the car as they both raced towards bliss.

“ _Sono così vicino_.” Tony cried leaning back. _“Si farmi venire nei pantaloni come un adolescente_.”

“Then come, _Intande_. I want to see your pleasure.” T’Challa whispered back before grinding as hard has he could.

Tony thought the last time was intense. He was not prepared for this.

Tony all but exploded, screaming his pleasure, hips stuttering hard. Teeth sunk into his neck and T’Challa growled and came. They both thrusted wildly attempting to make it last as long as it could. Finally, the heat banked between them and they collapsed on the seat facing each other. They kissed softly, lips moving together over and over.

T’Challa gathered Tony to him. _‘He is like a drug_.’ He thought lazily. _‘One taste and no other will ever satisfy me.’_

Tony moaned softly at the hands running down his back. He felt calm. Tony could have easily said he would never leave that spot as long as T’Challa could stay with him for the remainder.

A knock on the window sprang them apart.

“Where’s my shirt?” Tony hissed. “Shit. Shit. Shit”

Finding his shirt, he threw it on. Taking a deep breath, he calmly rolled the window down to face whoever was outside.

“Can I help you officer?” Tony sighed. T’Challa by this point monkeyed into the driver’s seat and turned the car on.

There was no point lying to this cop. You could plainly tell what was happening. All the windows were fogged completely out and Tony looked a complete mess. His hair was sticking up all over the place and his shirt was haphazardly thrown on. Tony’s neck was covered in hickies and if you looked closely you could see a wet patch in the crotch of his jeans.

Officer David Kelly was having a so far quiet night. The streets were deserted though his beat and there had been no calls through dispatch. He was heading to a little all night diner on 7th when he came across a familiar sight. There in an empty parking lot was a standard issue black Tahoe parked dead back. Of course he would find some horny teenagers getting it on, right when he wanted coffee.

He was not prepared to come face to face with Tony Stark, the Iron Man, Owner of Stark Industries and Leader of the Avengers.

Officer Kelly doesn’t get paid enough for this shit.

“Uh… Mr. Stark?” He asked stunned.

“Yes Sir. We were just leaving.” Tony replied. He’s been caught in worst situations and would normally make a joke, but he didn’t want T’Challa plastered over every ragtag gossip column in the world

“Well… uh… yes. You do that. Don’t let me catch you doing that again now.” Having regained his equilibrium, Kelly said firmly.

“Yes sir. Good Night.” Tony replied before rolling the back seat window up. “Oh God, please drive.”

In the front, T’Challa was hunched in his seat, holding a hand to his face in a desperate attempt not to laugh.

To think they would get caught in the back seat of a car by the police.

Tony quickly climbed into the front seat and after buckling himself in, leaned over and propped his head on T’Challa’s shoulder.

“Cop non withstanding, this was one of the best nights of my life.” He sighed softly.

T’Challa chuckled and kissed his head. “Wait till we actually make love.” He chuckled even more when he noticed the blood rushing to Tony’s face. “You are adorable when you blush, _Intande._ ”

“Take me home kitty. I wanna cuddle.” He replied closing his eyes.

T’Challa smiled and drove all the while running his hands down Anthony’s back.

Explosive Indeed.

* * *

 

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into 3 months.

The world slowly prepared. Tony’s little cannon idea turned into full blown reality. Soon Giggas Cannons were being built all over the world as a form of defense. Tony was worried, however, that as soon as the danger was over, those cannons would be used for other purposes. When he expressed that concern, James slapped him on the back of the head and said, “For some genius, you sure have your dumb moments. Make them self-destruct or something. Duh.”

Now the programming included a little extra surprise for those countries who wanted to keep it.

No. Stark Industries were done making weapons. This was a freebie.

T’Challa and Tony’s relationship flourished. With the exception of one thing. They weren’t having sex. They did just about everything under the book, but sex seemed to be missing from the agenda for the moment. At first, Tony was concerned. Maybe T’Challa didn’t want him like that. Maybe he wasn’t interested. Maybe he was fine making out like teenagers in various places and humping each other blind (The closet in SHIELD still made him hard, and would probably always would) but maybe he’d never been with a man.

Tony has been around the block a few times. He didn’t want to force the issue. But he didn’t want to avoid it either. So like a responsible adult, he brought up his concerns.

He was so happy to be wrong.

They were in the living room sitting on the couch and having a night in. T’Challa had smiled and pulled him into his lap and kissed him softly before leaning back and said softly, “You are a treasure to me. You deserve everything I can give and more. I want to wait until you are ready for that step. Many others have ill-used you. When we are ready, we will be together.”

And that as they say was that.

T’Challa had to return to Wakanda to oversee progress. So with promises to return soon and many kisses exchanged, he went back home.

Tony was not depressed. Whoever said that, lied.

* * *

 

Training was going well, all things considered. The New Avengers still accepted missions from the UN and the older Avengers were slowly getting the respect and support of the people. It was hard road. The first time Captain America and his Team were deployed to stop a hostage situation involving extremely dangerous explosives they were met with extreme resistance. The mission as a whole went well, bad guys stopped, hostages rescued, and minimal damage.

The Russian people, however, were not happy the Avengers were there. Steve would always remember boarding the quin-jet to the shouts of an angry mob screaming for them to go home. He would always remember parents snatching their kid away like he would hurt them.

Steve Rogers finally woke up.

For the first time since waking up from the ice, Steve was truly alone. His team were not speaking to him. Clint outright avoided him, Sam would level disappointed looks at him every time they met, Scoot downright avoided him unless having to be on mission with him, and he never saw Wanda as she elected to stay at the Compound running missions with the New Avengers. Bucky, James was the worst. He would walk away when Steve approached.   

Being alone gave him time to think. He didn’t like what he figured out.

Steve kept questioning himself. Did he do the right thing. No, he realized. He didn’t. He was so consumed with protecting his best friend he completely ignored what was important. He could have said something. He should have told Tony about his parents when he had the chance, maybe that would have changed things. He should have listened when Tony tried talking to him. He should have trusted Tony just as much as Tony trusted him and he broke that trust the moment he decided he knew better than Tony did about his own past.

Steve tore the team apart and the realization hurt so much more than he thought it would.

Being Captain America was so important, being right was so important, he lost himself along the way. The Steve Rogers he had been would never have taken such an extreme route. When it was the Howling Commandos he always listened to what they had to say. He never ignored advice. He would weigh all options. Now, 70 years into the future, he completely disregarded all advice but his own and purposely alienated his team mates.

_‘How far have I fallen_.’ He would think pounding a punching bag in the middle of the night.

Steve also realized why he fought Tony so much. Howard Stark was a genius in his field and he could fix a problem just as fast as it came up. But for all of his accomplishments, he couldn’t hold a candle to his son. Where Howard failed, Tony would succeed then gloat to those who said he’d fail. They were so alike and yet so different. Steve kept looking at Tony and seeing Howard.

But for all of Howard’s accomplishments, he was never a father. Being a father would mean staying with his son instead of searching for a dead man. Being a father would mean praising his son’s accomplishments instead of measuring him to a man he would never be. And Steve never even hid his dislike for the son of a friend. When he couldn’t sleep he would hear every remark he’d ever made comparing father and son. It ashamed him how petty he’d become.

Steve decided he deserved everything he’d gotten. Penance for assuming he was better than someone. He fought against bullies, only to become one.

Steve Rogers became a bully and he had no idea how to fix it.

* * *

 

The first attack began on a quiet Monday morning. Everyone was in their usual spots, Pete and Kam on the couch, Loki and Vision meditating in a corner, Laura and her new adopted goffer James drinking coffee at the love seat, and Tony and Rhodey sitting doing paperwork.

It was truly quiet.

A red alert blared in the quiet.

“Boss, I am detecting multiple atmospheric disturbances over New York City.” FRIDAY declared.

Tony jumped from his seat sending paperwork all over the floor.

“Avengers, ASSEMBLE.”

* * *

 

‘ _This is Beth Andrews with WAPT news. Behind me pandemonium has erupted as you can see. We have hostile forces dotting the sky of downtown New York. In accordance with the President’s mandate of country wide preparedness, people are instructed to get off the streets as fast as they can. Get into your basements or as close to ground level as you possibly can._ ’ 

The skyline of New York City was covered with Chitauri breaking though the atmosphere. The streets were filled with citizens running for cover inside buildings and police officers scrambling to their positions specified during the preparedness meetings they were required to go to. Explosions suddenly filled the sky as the Giggas Cannons that dotted the countryside began firing in earnest on the would be invaders.

A flash of Red and Gold steaked across the sky. A gigantic explosion shook the ground.

‘ _We can now confirm that The Avengers have arrived on the scene. Tony Stark’s new Giggas Cannons are firing on the hostile targets keeping them from coming too close to the ground._ ’  Another explosion almost caused Beth and her filming crew to fall. A blue dome forming around them. A young woman flew past, white hair flying around her. “Yall get off the street. It’s not safe out here.” She called before streaking upwards to the fight. Blue magic formed in her hands before she threw out, energy crackling causing Chitauri to fall out the sky, dead.

_‘We are getting reports that New York, Los Angeles, Johannesburg, Russia, Tokyo, Japan, as well as many other major cities around the world are being attacked as we speak, but are being successfully protected. We will continue coverage as long as we can.’_

* * *

 

“How many, FRIDAY.” Tony asked as he and War Machine blew more Chitauri out the sky.

“Based on present information, this is not a large scale invasion. The Giggas Cannons are dealing with the larger space craft.” FRIDAY informed.

“Right. Keep me posted. Witch, Frost, you need assistance?” Tony asked over the Com’s.

Wanda and Kai steaked past him, red and blue magic lashing out, destroying a juggernaut getting too close to the ground.

“Nah, we got this.” Kai replied before blowing up another juggernaut.

“Spiderman, Ms. Marvel. Doing ok?” He asked firing his repulsers sending 5 more Chitauri to their deaths.

“Well considering we’re on straggler duty, nope. We’re good.” Ms. Marvel’s tone sound sarcastic.

“You can’t fly, Kam. Neither can I. Straggler duty. Deal.” Spiderman snapped before throwing a piece of debris, knocking one straggler in the head. Ms. Marvel enlarged her hands and clapped them, causing a sonic boom that disoriented the stragglers flying toward them.

“Iron Man, What’s the situation.” Captain America’s voice rang though all the coms.

“Damnit, who gave him this channel?” Rhodey snapped.

“I did.” Natasha’s voice rang through calm and clear. Settling on a roof next to James, who was picking off Chitauri left and right, with Hawkeye in tow. Gunfire rang though the sky.

“Chatter. We don’t have time for this.” Cap snapped.

“Currently we’re keeping the fight in the air, but that can change. Straggler duty. Spidey and Marvel are on the ground. Loki is making a nuisance of himself. Send some of your team to join.” Tony replied.

“Falcon, take the sky. Ant-Man, get big. Keep them from getting too close.” Steve ordered from his position. “I’ll take care of the streets.”

It was a magnificent sight. Frost, Scarlett Witch, War Machine, Falcon and the Iron Man soaring through the sky firing left and right, decimating the Chitauri forces. The Winter Soldier and Black Widow on buildings picking off the ones getting past with Hawkeye. Spiderman and Ms. Marvel on street level neutralizing Chitauri left and right with Captain America.

Finally, the skies were clear.

“Boss, I am detecting no atmospheric anomalies over New York. It seems we are in the clear.” FRIDAY’s irish accent filled the coms.

They took a moment to sigh in relief.

“And the rest of attacked cities?” Tony asked slightly dreading the answer.

“Reports state minimal damage. The Giggas Cannons worked with minimal complications.” She reported.

“Keep an eye on our orbit. We don’t need to caught with our pants down again like that. Call Laura and schedule debriefing with the UN council as well as begin overseeing damage reports.” Tony ordered, “My team, back to the compound for debriefing. Showers first. I don’t know about you, but I smell like ass.” Laughter rippled across the channel.

Other than is initial mission brief, Tony said nothing to Steve, electing to take his team and leave.

He really wasn’t in the mood to listen to Captain Perfect.

God, what a long day.

* * *

 

“All things considered this went well. No causalities or injured. Plus we are getting reports from all around the world that noncombatants stepped up to fight as well as different groups from around the world. Superman of the Justice League as offered their full support. They’ve actually offered use of the watchtower for look out for future invasions. Ironically, Eric Lehnsherr, Magneto has also contacted us saying that when the next battle happens, the Brotherhood would stand with the Avengers and humanity.” Coulson summed up his report.

“That coming from Magneto of all people is astounding. He hasn’t been active much recently but reports have been saying he’s been recruiting with the X-Men. I guess He and Charles are working together. Huh.” Natasha mused to herself.

“This battle was hard in itself, but we don’t need to get comfortable. I have a feeling this is just the tip of the iceberg as it were.”  Rhodey stated calmly. “We need to be ready.”

“Thank God I finished those cannons. I have no idea how it would have gone if we didn’t. I mean, we probably would have won, but the damage though,” Tony trailed off softly. He just wanted to go home. Screw debriefings.

“I bring news from the All-Father.” Loki stated striding in the room. Directly after the battle, Loki beamed up _(‘Ha. Told you it was beaming up’ Tony stated gleefully when seeing it for the first time.)_ to report to his father and Thor. “He agrees that this may be just a test to see our defenses. Fortunately, none escaped so that is welcome news. My father has decided to send warriors to help defend should there be a next time. Thor will also be accompanying them. Earth will not be fighting alone.”

“Great. Thor can have his room at the compound. Yo, Nickyboy, you got room for some Viking warriors here? Lokes, how many is he sending?” Tony asked thinking quickly.

“By my estimate, he is sending 10,000 initially. If all goes well, the entire might of Asgard will descend on Midgard in approximately 8 months. Then you will have almost 100,000 warriors at your side. That is all All-Father could spare. The rest will wait, defending Asgard if we fail.” Loki replied.

“Hey Tony, ya boyfriend’s ok. I called T’Challa when we finished. Wakanda didn’t even get hit. They are, however, working with neighboring cities to clean up what little mess Cairo, Egypt became. Yes, the pyramids are fine.” Kai stated staring hard at her phone. Wanda, leaning over her shoulder smirked at the device.

“He also says that he’s upset with you for not calling. Something about a spanking.” Wanda stated smirking.

Kai and Wanda were besties, bonding over training and how Kai treated her. She wasn’t a child. She was just as much as an Avenger as Wanda was and she made sure Wanda knew it.

Now put Peter and Kam with them, and the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse were born in Tony’s humble opinion.

Tony turned beet red.

“Shut up.” He said plaintively.

“Moving on. Thus far we have the Justice League, the X-Men, the Brotherhood, SHIELD and military outposts from around the world and approximately the Best Asgard has to offer. Good. But we may need more.” Steve stated thoughtfully. James nodded agreeing entirely.

“He’s right. We need more numbers.” He said.

“Well I’m not done. Someone, we’re assuming a hacker, put up a site online called earthdefense.org. Mutants from around the world are signing up to protect their resident countries. As of right now, over a million and counting already getting together making groups of their own. We’ve left a little message saying if they needed training or supplies, SHIELD would be happy to send agents to the areas. We’re already getting a huge response.” Fury stated in his usual dower attitude.

Turning to his team, Tony placed his hands on his hips. “You know what this means right? More training. For all of you.”

The groans could be heard from space.

“No. No getting out of it. We need be at tip top shape if we wanna come out of this alive. So suck it up princesses.” Rhodey said firmly.

“Loki, work with the All-Father. We need to send warriors around the world not just here. I figure send maybe 500 per major city and what’s left can be scattered around the world. That way we have full coverage if something like this happens. Fury, get on the horn and explain to the UN who our new comers are and make sure they understand no shanaggains. We can’t afford covert operations against the people who fighting with us.” Tony ordered.

And suddenly Steve realized just what a good leader Tony was. He reacted quickly to news. It wouldn’t surprise him if Tony just went through 100 scenarios before settling on one. It was impressive.

Steve couldn’t help but wonder if it wasn’t just not seeing Tony for what he was, but his own pride that made him keep Tony as far on the back burner as he could.

Steve was humbled.

“Is there anything else we need to know, or can we go? Cause I want food. Gyro… I want a Gyro.” James stated calmly.

The entire room erupted in laughter, even Fury cracking a slight smile.

“Fine. Food it is.” Tony paused.

Then turning to Steve he stared contemplatively for a moment.

“Victory dinner?”

Steve startled. He never expected he or his team be invited along. But he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“Sure. The usual place?” he asked nervous. The entire room was quiet, Old and New team members holding their breath.

“Sure. The same place as usual.”

Steve would try being better. He would try making up for his mistakes. He had no choice.

HE would be as good of a man as Tony Stark was. 

* * *

 

By the time everyone got home, it was well into Tuesday.

Tony was dragging, he was so tired. All he wanted to do was sleep. For a while. Like a month.

Dinner was fun. They all sat at the table, talking and laughing with each other. Kai and Clint made it their mission to make people laugh so hard drink would come out their nose. Loki and Rhodey started some strange eating contest which led Rhodey into puking behind the dumpster. James laughed to the point of ending up in tears. Wanda and Sam tried to stay out of it but was eventually dragged into a furious debate on video games. Scott was freaking people out about his knowledge of ants. Steve was subdued but no less excited.

It was good night. No fighting. No yelling. Just pure fun.

Popping his neck, Tony strode into his bedroom wanting no more than to get in the shower. Granted, dirt wasn’t something he worried about in the suit, but being sweaty was still nasty in its own right.

He never saw the person sitting on his bed.

T’Challa was overseeing the building of the 3rd Giggis Cannon when the news hit. New York was under attack. Running to his conference room he watched as the story unfolded, a brave news crew broadcasting the entire attack.  He stood staring at the screen until Shuri snapped him out of it. Perhaps luck was on their side. Reports showed Wakanda was in the clear. He quickly threw orders to find the nearest city under attack. The panther would hunt there.

As soon as he was able, he hopped the quickest plane to the states, this time his sister accompanying him.

2 Black Panthers would be better than 1 afterall.

Not hearing from Tony put T’Challa on edge. Until his phone dinged.

_‘Tony’s fine. The derp got so caught up he forgot to call you. Team’s fine too. Wanda says hi.’_

Kai would be receiving Wakandan food as soon as he could manage it.

_‘Thank you for telling me. I was worried. Wakanda is fine. I am on my way now. Do not tell him I am coming. He will be getting a spanking for this.’_

Finally, they made it to the Compound only to find it empty. FRIDAY, being the dear that she was, informed him that Tony was on route back to the compound. Directing his sister to a room to sleep, he sat on the bed waiting on his love to return.

T’Challa jumped when the light flicked on while Tony made a small noise. Suddenly he found himself with a lapful of Tony Stark. Tightening his arm, he held the smaller genius to him for a moment, happy that they were together again.

“I was so worried about you. I’m so sorry I didn’t call.” Tony began rambling.

“It is alright, _Intande_. I owe you a spanking as I recall.” T’Challa returned playfully. Tony chuckled playfully, cuddling into his arms.

“As much as I want too, can we just sleep. I’m so tired. I can fill you in in the morning. Please?”

“Of course. Go shower. I will be here when you get back out.” He replied smiling. Brushing a kiss over Tony’s lips, he gently pushed the genius to the bathroom.

While Tony showered, T’Challa quickly undressed down to boxers, before stretching out in the king size bed Tony just had to have (‘ _It has to be big enough for me and my ego’_ he’d jokingly said to Pepper when he’d bought it.). Groaning slightly, he settled into the mattress slipping into a slight doze. Absently he felt Tony slide in next to him and cuddle to his chest.

‘This is the first time we have shared a bed.’ He thought sleepily.

Enfolding Tony in his arms and curving around him seemed like the most natural thing in the world.

It was.

* * *

 

“GOOD MORNING!!!!”

Tony jerked awake looking around sleepily for where the noise would be coming from. T’Challa actually jumped from the bed ready to attack whoever entered.

Shuri waved cheerily from the door.

“Good, you are awake. I will inform everyone.” She stated before walking away.

Tony yawned before pulling T’Challa back in bed with him. Snuggling up, he hummed happily.

“5 more minutes Kitty.”

2 minutes later, the door opened again. T’Challa fully prepared to attack his sister only for the entire team to walk in as if they owned the place. All of them were holding plates, cups, knifes, and forks.

“Since you couldn’t be assed to come to breakfast, breakfast has come to you…with the rest of us. Guys its 10 in the morning. Pete, move over.” Kam stated in pj’s as she crawled to the headboard to sit next to Peter. By this point, Tony had sat up and was currently glaring around the room. At least until James and Loki strolled in and handed him coffee and a plate of pancakes with bacon.

Shuri delicately sat next to T’Challa staring somewhat confused at the entire picture.

“Wait. Who is that? Who are you?” Rhodey asked with a mouth full of pancakes.

“This is my sister, Shuri, princess of Wakanda. Shuri, this is James Rhodes or Rhodey for short. There are two James’.” T’Challa introduced calmly. James waved from where he sat on the floor propped by the bed and continued to stuff his face.

Everybody paused. Rhodey blinked slowly.

“Well, welcome to the crazy. Pull up a part of the bed and tell us about yourself.” Tony said as if princesses sitting on his bed in pj’s and eating food was an everyday occurrence.

Kai took this moment to walk in with Wanda, both carrying more food and drinks for everyone.

“Hello random person. I love your hair.” Kai said making herself comfortable. Wanda smiled at Shuri and sketched a wave before digging in.

Shuri smiled. “Thank you, other random person. I am Shuri, T’Challa’s sister. I am pleased to meet you.”

Kai tapped Tony on the foot. “Do you know what this means, Anthony?”

Tony blinked for a moment, then a devious smile spread over both their faces.

“Embarrassing T’Challa pay dirt. Oh this is going to be so good!!!” Tony cried excited and immediately engaged Shuri into a conversation asking for all sorts of embarrassing stories.

T’Challa could only stare helplessly.

He was doomed.  

* * *

 

_‘Our forces were repelled, Master. All were destroyed.’_

The Other stood quaking in his shoes.  Bad news was never received well with the Master.

Thanos leaned back in his throne. And Smiled.

_‘Let them enjoy their victory. I will turn their world to ash. I will destroy their cities. Know fear!  For I am coming.’_

* * *

 

The Battle is over.

The War is just beginning.

Would they be ready?

Time would tell.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are. Whatya think. Shuri makes an appearance, Thor will next chapter and quite frankly who knows what else will happen. 
> 
> As usual, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome!  
> See ya in a day or two..


	6. T.N.T. for the Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Tony and Steve have a heart to heart... there's more love in the air. And someone finally gets sat down. WOOT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkkkk!!
> 
> Hello everyone.  
> First Thank you for all the well wishes for my hand. It hurts like a bitch but i will survive. So this chapter was pecked out with one hand so please bear with me if there are any typos. I also realized that this story will be less about the battle itself that will occur eventually but the road getting there. that and i suck writing battle sequences.

The next three months were hectic. Countries who didn’t believe the UN about the invasion now scrambled to protect their borders and demanding the Avengers do something for their people. The Avengers, old and new, held down the fort as best they could.

Thankfully no other invasions occurred again and slowly calm returned.

Well, sort of.

Back in the compound, things were tense. Since the battle and subsequence after party, things became slightly strained between Tony and Steve. Well more strained than normal. Steve took Tony’s attitude toward him on that day as forgiveness. Steve truly felt that all the anger and sadness was behind them. He and Tony could begin working together again to protect mankind. It felt like validation. Tony understood what he tried to do. Granted, Steve felt he could have handled things a bit better but Tony’s attitude was proof that all was being forgotten.

Tony was simply being polite. He was fully aware he couldn’t afford to have any ill feelings between both teams, no matter who was leading it. Rogers deferred to Coulson for missions and such but did lead when in the field. In order them to protect the world, it was extremely important for them to get along. Personally, it would be a cold day in hell before he trusted Steve again. He forgave but he never forgot. If Steve thought they could just go back to being bosom buddies and sing songs around a campfire, he would be in for a rude awakening.

Steve suddenly was always at the Compound. At first, it rankled that his access was still revoked and he was only allowed in the community living room but he took it in stride. So far, there was nobody throwing him out. It raised eyebrows every time Steve’s presence was announced by a perturbed FRIDAY. If she had her way, Steve would have been burned off the face of the earth but Boss always preached against unjustified manslaughter. However, she was never told not to allow Rogers inside so her nonexistent hands were tied.

At first he would simply show up and take up residence in the living room. Peter and Kam both decided to ignore his presence as much as possible. Kai outright asked what the hell he was doing there only to be told to watch her language. It took Loki and Wanda holding her back from flicking Steve out a window. Loki, Rhodey and Vision treated him with slight respect as a team member but all around ignored him.

James, on the other hand, wished Steve would stay back at SHIELD.

As soon as James would walk in the room, Steve would usually bound from his spot in the corner asking if he wanted to spar or grab food or some other activity. James would always decline before fleeing the room. Now he wouldn’t even come in the living room if Steve was there. James knew full well what was going on in Steve’s brain. Steve had a bad habit of ignoring what was the big picture in favor of seeing what he only wanted to see. And if Steve really wanted to make amends and start understanding and taking responsibility for his actions, he would have started first by apologizing, not shoving his presence down everyone’s throat.

How did he know Steve wasn’t really ready to face his new reality?

Steve kept calling him Bucky.

Steve’s own teammates called him James, or Soldier when he was on mission. Steve doggedly refused to call him anything else. The one time he was called on it he almost snarled that if Stark could give everyone nicknames, Steve could and it was Bucky.

Besides, James had other things to worry about. Namely one Laura Barton.

* * *

 

Clint and Laura’s marriage was suffering and they both knew it. Granted they got along for their children’s sake but something broke between them couldn’t be fixed. It wasn’t even Clint being an Avenger. It was that he placed being and Avenger over his family. He left his family without any word and then returned like everything should be as it was before. It wasn’t that Laura couldn’t handle being with a superhero, she handled being with Clint when he was simply an Agent for SHIELD, it was that he doggedly believed he was doing the right thing and refused to accept the consequences his actions caused and then he acted like everyone else had no right to be upset with him including his wife.

They finally sat down and talked and after many tears and swearing, they both realized that while they would always love each other because of the children they had together and the years they spent with each other, they weren’t in love with each other anymore. Clint faced that his actions drove the final nail in the coffin that was his marriage and he hated that but accepted it. Laura realized was more than just the mother of his kids and his wife. She didn’t need to stand behind him anymore. Laura was a force to be reckoned with and knew it. The time they spent apart showed both of them that their marriage couldn’t be based on secrets. When Clint was on missions, she never asked where he was or if he would be back. There were months she wouldn’t hear from him. It got better when Lila and Cooper came along but it only got worse when Nate was born. It hurt to admit it, but they both knew what they had to do.

Both teams sat in slight shock when Clint and Laura announced during a meeting that they would be divorcing.

“I guess I can speak for all of us when I say I’m sorry for you guys. If you need anything let any of us know.” Tony said leaning back in his chair. He’d seen this coming for a while but didn’t want to bring his concerns to the table. Clint and Laura nodded in thanks.

“Is that It? Is that all you can say?” Steve asked angrily from the other side of the room. Tony raised an eyebrow in question.

“Well yes. It’s their decision and frankly we got nothing to do with it. I understand if this affects the team and I’ll plan accordingly but other than that its really none of our business. Laura and Clint are professionals. They won’t air their dirty laundry in front of all of us.” He replied calmly.

“There you go again thinking you know what’s best for everyone. We should be helping them fix their marriage not letting them tear it apart. I’m pretty sure they can talk it out. You talked her into this didn’t you? And I’m almost positive you didn’t try seeing another angle other than what you wanted to happen.” Steve said defensive.

“Our decision has nothing to do with you, Rogers. We love each other but we can’t be married anymore. That’s all there is too it. Stay the fuck out of it.” Clint snapped harshly. Laura touched him on the shoulder and shook her head. It wasn’t worth fighting over. Steve snapped his mouth shut and slumped in his chair resolving to speak to Clint later. He was almost positive there was a way to fix it.

Steve taking Clint aside went over like a lead balloon attempting to fly.

Clint blinked at Steve for a moment then told Steve to go fuck himself and walked away.

They explained to the children the decision and made sure they understood that it was not and never would be their fault it was something between their parents. There were tears but the kids understood. Lila and Cooper could see that Mom and Dad were unhappy even though they tried showing a tough front for them. As long as they didn’t hate each other it was ok.

Steve still maintained it was mistake, even going as far as trying to talk to Laura. He called on her in her office before she was going to leave for the day. At first it was Avengers business until he brought up the proceedings.

“I don’t want to pry but I think you’re making a mistake.” He said calmly.

Laura paused in grabbing her bag. “How so?”

“Well divorcing Clint for one. I’m sure you can put your personal differences aside and see that you’re making a mistake leaving him.” He replied.

“I’m failing to see how this is any of your business.” She asked slowly. Laura sat back at her desk slightly disturbed at the gall of this man.

“Clint is a part of my team. Of course it would be my business. You divorce affects him which affects the entire team dynamic.” Steve said.

“That sounds about right. If it affects your little ‘team’ of course you would be involved. Never mind the fact it was partly your actions that caused this in the first place.” Laura replied angrily. “It’s nice to know where your priorities are.”

“I beg your pardon?” He asked confused. This was not how the conversation went in his head.

“It’s not my pardon you should be begging. Its Clint’s. Let me guess. You came here in some misguided attempt to get me to change my mind and go back to my soon to be ex-husband saying how horrible I am for breaking up our family. Right?” She asked sarcasm dripping from her words. “I’m supposed to then pack up my kids a move to a military base or let you stick me somewhere for all this to start again, just to get me away from Tony, who somehow caused this.”

“You really shouldn’t make jokes about this. Marriage is serious.” Steve said defensibly.

“And you’ve been married, correct?” She asked, steepling her fingers.

“Well, No.”

“How dare you come in here and tell me how to run my marriage or lack thereof? May I remind you that if you had never called him, Clint would have been at home with his children instead of across the world as a fugitive.” Laura snarled leaning forward.

“Look we did what we had to. I’m not the bad guy here.” He snapped.

“Oh really? You stormed through a city, hurt innocent bystanders and almost killed a former team member and you’re not the bad guy. Please, tell me another.” Laura rose from her desk. She wouldn’t stand her and be insulted or talked down to.

“Look, I’m just worried about you. I want what’s best for you both. I’m sure you can work all this out and go back to the way things were.” Steve said placatingly.

Laura snatched her bag and marched to the door. Snatching the door open, she paused in the opening.

“And where was the worry when you led Clint away from his family? Don’t be a hypocrite.”

Laura walked away. There was nothing more to say.

Papers were signed and filed. Laura choose to keep Clint’s last name until she decided to remarry. They agreed that they would not fight over the children as it caused more harm than good. They would equally share their children. They parted as friends.

It ended with a whisper, no bangs in sight.                                                                                                                           

Since then, Laura slowly healed. Clint threw himself in training, in an attempt to distract himself, but not before punching Steve in the face for the little stunt he pulled with Laura. Sam and Scott became a support system for him, cheering him up when he was down and filling the silence when it became too much. Laura had Tony, Loki and surprisingly James. Tony and Loki would snark at each other just to get her to smile or make jokes until she was holding her sides laughing too hard.

James was godsend. When she became lost in her thoughts, he would simply sit with her, letting her take comfort in his silence. He never asked questions or demanded she snap out of it. He would bring her tea if she was feeling down or a junk food if she was upset. James would drag her out the Compound and around New York if he felt she was cooped up for too long. He’d taken to following her around if she had meetings. When Laura finally asked him about it, he shrugged and said she needed a bodyguard of some sort if she was dealing with all the bullshit she was. She could see the slight hint of nervousness in his grey eyes as if he was certain she would reject him.

_‘Carry on then, Mr. Barnes.’_

The relief in his frame was noticeable but she didn’t remark on it. Tony rose an eyebrow when James walked in one of the UN meetings a step or two behind Laura dressed smartly in a tailored black suit. His hair was pulled into a neat ponytail and the black shades over his eyes gave him a dangerous air. James simply stood with the other bodyguards, a com-unit obviously in his ear, and watched over his new charge the entire time.

Tony said nothing but in his romantic heart, the little matchmaker squealed and began devious planning.

The next day, Tony announced to Laura that he’d hired James as her permanent bodyguard. Where ever she went, he would be a step behind glaring the masses into submission.

Laura knew full well what he was trying to do and made sure he knew it but didn’t turn it down. Now it was completely normal for James to be wherever Laura was. Clint took James aside and threated to shoot him if he so much has made her upset. James shrugged again and said she wasn’t ready for that sort of thing. But if she ever was, he’d treat her like a queen. It was what she deserved and more. Clint was sad and slightly upset, but he knew James would care for her.

Having the blessing of the ex-husband was slightly validating.

Laura knew she wasn’t ready for another relationship. And when she finally worked up enough nerve to tell James that he had a simple reply.

“I Know.”

Laura paused, confused. “Huh?”

James smiled softly, causing her heart to jump in her chest.

“You just got divorced. You are still dealing with that. It’d be unfair of me to push an issue like that when you’re not ready for it. Plus, you got kids and I’m pretty sure you don’t want to bring someone else in right after you just got settled.”

“So you’re ok with waiting till I’m ready? What happens if I’m never ready?” She challenged.

James shrugged. “If you ain’t ready, ya ain’t ready. I can’t force that on you. But now you know I’m an option if you decide you might wanna step out with someone. And if you get ready, but I’m not what you want, I’m still your friend first.”

Laura was shocked. She’d never met a man that was so calm about something like that. James was a rock to her already and now that little flutter she thought she was no longer capable of started going in her stomach.

Huh. Would you look at that?

Now, two months after the fact, life was returning to a slight normal. James showered Laura with soft affection and she soaked it up after missing it for so long.

Nobody told Steve. It was decided it was for the best.

* * *

 

Steve, as he had for the last several months, appeared in the living room fully prepared to wait for Tony to make an appearance.

He was not expecting what he saw.

T’Challa sat on the couch with Tony’s head in his lap. The latter was asleep fully dress in the suit he was wearing earlier that morning in the meeting with the UN. T’Challa sat reading while absentmindly running is finger though his partners hair. Storm by Vanessa Mae floated through the room and sunlight streamed from the floor to ceiling windows making a peaceful atmosphere.

Steve stood shock still in the doorway, thoughts racing through his mind. When did this happen? Was Tony Gay? Or Bi? What would happen to the team? Would this affect the team dynamic?

Steve walked quietly inside the room, ready to throw questions around like balls, when his eyes met T’Challa’s. The darker man’s eyes narrowed dangerously while he placed his book on the end table near the couch.

Steve could almost hear what T’Challa’s eyes were trying to say: _‘What you are about to do will anger me. Piss me off at your own risk.’_

Steve snapped his mouth shut, holding his hands up in the universal sign of peace and backed up just as silently out the room. T’Challa’s eyes followed him until he slowly returned to his book but the set of his shoulders showed his tenseness with Steve’s presence.

Hurrying out the room, Steve quickly found the first person who would know what was going on, which happened to be James Rhodes.

“Did you know about this?” He asked rushed and slightly out of breath.  

“Know about what?” Rhodey asked suspiciously. He wasn’t sure he liked where this was going.

“Tony and T’Challa. I saw them on the couch together and-.” Steve replied hesitantly.

“Ah.”

Silence

“Ah? Is that all you can say?” He demanded angrily. “We have the team to think of. What happens when this falls through?”

“So now we think of the team. That’s rich. Listen. Tony and T’Challa are grown men and they are fully aware of what their getting into. And the hell do you mean when this falls through?” Rhodey replied beginning to get angry.

Steve suddenly remembered what he said.

“I mean, what happens IF this falls through? We can’t mess with the team dynamic. We’ve just gotten to the point where we can all work together and I don’t want that to be changed any time soon.” Steve stuttered in reply. Inwardly he wondered why he kept putting his foot in his mouth.

“Oh I think I know what you mean. It will be fine. Drop it.” Rhodey’s tone was final. Further questions would not be tolerated anymore. When Steve remained silent, Rhodey nodded in approval and walked away. 

Rhodey could almost bet the War Machine suit, that this was not over.

Goddamnit.

* * *

 

Rhodey hated being right. He really did. He should have realized that Steve wasn’t about to let this go. He should have squashed Steve’s quote unquote ‘fears’ when he had the chance.

Now, He had to listen to Steve question Tony like it was the Spanish Inquisition and Tony was a witch.

“I’m failing to see how any of my personal life is ANY of your business whatsoever.” Tony asked sarcastically. ‘ _If only T’Challa was here. He would know how to deal with this without losing his temper_.’

T’Challa had returned to Wakanda with Shuri to check once again on progress. It couldn’t be the worse time. Now he had to face Captain Know-it-All by himself.

“You should have told someone you were seeing T’Challa. If this doesn’t work out, then it could mess with the entire team. You should have been more responsible than this.” Steve stated firmly.

“I repeat, when was this any of your business.” Tony snapped back harshly.

“Captain Rogers, both Tony and his highness have both filed their relationship with the proper channels within both SHIELD and the Avengers. Everyone in this room knew, with the exception of you, I believe.” Vision’s voice rang cutting though the ensuing argument.

Steve looked around the table. Everyone seated there nodded in agreement, Fury and Coulson included. If he was honest with himself, Steve would admit it stung that he was the only one out of the loop as it were.

“If everyone here knew, why was I the last to know.” He asked quietly. He wasn’t sure he would like the answer.

“Because it ain’t none of your business. That’s why.” Kai’s frank tone hurt. “Tony and his Pantherness are happy. The Avengers are happy. Everyone’s getting along. If you didn’t know, it’s none of our faults.”

Clint nodded next to her, Sam and Scott right along with him. This was the very reason they didn’t tell him. They didn’t trust him not so say something negative.

“But I thought-.” He began only to be cut off.

“Don’t care what you thought. They both took the proper channels about it and it all worked out. No reason why your panties are in a twist.” She replied, a slight tone of danger entering her voice. Kai would be damned if Steve ruined this for Anthony. She would burn his world around him first.

The meeting continued as usual, Steve oddly quiet through the entirety of it. Soon it was over and the others filed out talking amongst themselves.

With the notable exception of Tony, who remained seated. He stared at Steve steadily until Rhodey walked out and closed the door behind himself.

“What’s this really about, Steve?” He asked calmly.

“What do you mean? I’m concerned about the team.” Steve replied equally as calm on the outside but inside seething.

“No. If you were concerned about the team, you would have asked them. Instead you decided to try chastising me in front of all of them at an official meeting. I don’t have time for games, Steve.” Tony stated firmly.

Steve was silent for a long moment before speaking.

“Look. I’m not trying to overstep or anything. I’m your friend.” He began earnestly.

“Friend? Where did you get that idea?” Tony asked quietly.

“What? I’m your friend.” Steve stated, “Am I?”

“No.” Tony’s voice was laced with finality.

“What?” Steve asked stunned.

“You were once. You were my best friend. It didn’t look like it, but I did listen to you. Even when you put me down, or let the team put me down, I still let myself believe that you knew best. You were telling me things I already knew. Then Siberia happened. You kept something from me.” Tony’s voice was soft but strong. It was as if he’d rehearsed what he wanted to say a long time ago and was only now getting to let everything he felt out.

“I thought I was doing the right thing. Granted, I could have handled it better but I was just trying to keep everyone together.” Steve said almost pleadingly.

“No.” Tony slightly chuckled “You weren’t and its time you admit that. James is a good man. If you had given me the chance, I would have known that. I would have helped you, Steve. I would have done everything in my power to make sure James was safe. You didn’t give me that chance. You assumed how I would react. You never asked, Steve.”

Steve could only look at the table. “It wasn’t like that. You knew what Ross was after. You were working for him.”

“Correction. I was working with him. I had to. But we both had different goals. He wanted the Accords to get his hands on super humans. I wanted them for the accountability they present. I need him to slip up, just once. While you tore up countries, I was tracking his movements for anything I could use. I needed him off the council. Did it work out at the end, yeah it did. But all of this could have avoided if you had simply talked to me. And you didn’t.” Tony sounded tired and angry but calm. He needed Steve to understand what he caused.

“It happened so fast. I just… I don’t know… I wasn’t sure how you would react.” Steve’s voice sounded small, fragile. He could deal with an angry Tony Stark. He could deal with a sad Tony Stark.

Steve had no idea how to deal with a calm Tony Stark.

“I would have taken it way better from a friend. You could have come to me at any time in the 3 years after you found out about James. Yeah, I would have been angry. I would have been furious that you were even considering bringing him in, but I’m not unreasonable. I would have understood. I would have helped. I could have helped James with his triggers.”

Tony sighed.

“I remember asking you why you didn’t want my help tracking him, and you gave me some answer about it wasn’t my business you were handling it. Then I was hurt. My best friend just told me I couldn’t help him find someone extremely important to him. And I lashed out because I was hurt. I pulled everything I could just to piss you off. And it worked. You started criticizing me for anything you could think of and you let the others follow suit. Then Ultron happened and it got even worse. Suddenly you hated me for creating something so destructive, but you coddled the person that caused it all to begin with. I didn’t belong with you guys anymore and you made sure I knew about it. So I made the decision to leave.  I needed to take a step back. And I did. I wanted to give you, all of you, the space you demanded from me.

Then Romania and Germany and Lagos and here I am confused why my team, people I saw as family, would turn on me so quickly. And most of you were too happy to do it.”

“Why are you telling me this! I understand, I do.” Steve cried desperately, tears streaming from his eyes.

Tony’s voice never wavered.

“You almost killed me, Steve. In Siberia. I came there to talk it out with you. To explain to you that I had Ross right where I wanted him. He locked up Clint, Wanda, Scott and Sam in an illegal prison. I could have had him kicked right then and there from the UN and the White House. I begged, Steve. I begged to be the one to go after you.  They would have killed you on sight and then tested on your and James’ remains. I couldn’t let that happen. That video broke something in me. You lied to me. You, my best friend. My leader. The one I deferred to. And you acted like it wasn’t a big deal. It was your best friend so that made it ok. They were my parents, Steve. You didn’t think I had a right to know what actually happened. I did. I’m their son. Do you have any idea how long I blamed, how I hated Howard for taking _Madre_ from me?” Tony’s voice cracked slightly. For a long moment he looked away, trying to get his emotions under control.

Steve sat silently in his chair, tears rolling down his face. “I didn’t mean to, Tony. I swear, I didn’t mean to.”

“You beat me into the ground. You and James. I don’t blame James. We talked about it once. I told him that I knew now it wasn’t his fault and that I had time to deal with learning what I did. It’s how I did that upset me. No, I blame you. You could have told me at any time and you chose to keep it to yourself. You left me in Siberia to die. If FRIDAY didn’t send the SOS when she did I wouldn’t be sitting here. I was so injured; Helen wasn’t sure I would even make it. But somehow I did. I got a new body for my trouble. I’m a 50-year-old man, but I look almost in my late 20s. I’m stronger. I’m faster. But I never wanted this. It was either try my luck with an experimental drug or die.”

Tony stood and walked to the window, his gaze fixed on the training ground where he watched Peter and Kam running around. For a moment, silence reigned broken only by the soft sobs Steve couldn’t hold in before he spoke.

“T’Challa was the first person, after everything was said and done, to look at me and say I did good; that I did the best I could and he was grateful for what I accomplished. He checked on my when I was recovering. He called. He could read to me when I couldn’t sleep. He approved of me. He was the friend I needed you to be all along. He didn’t judge. He didn’t criticize me. He let me BE me. And I Love him for that.

So no, right now we aren’t friends. If anything, we’re coworkers. As long as we work for a common goal, we can get along. One day, maybe, I might be able to have a friendship with you. But not now. I can’t.” Tony ended, his golden brown eyes staring so deep into Steve’s watery baby blue.

“Why?” Steve whispered brokenly, his arms hugging around himself as if holding him together. “Why?”

Tony stood silently before he spoke.

“Because I don’t trust you anymore. I can’t trust you right now. I’m not sure how to anymore. That’s what I need to learn.” He replied before walking slowly out the room and closing the door behind him.

A few seconds of silence passed.

Steve screamed.

And Cried.

* * *

 

Tony stood outside the door, everything in him wanting to rush back in and comfort the blonde screaming into the table, but he couldn’t make himself move. Seeing something move in the corner of his eye, he looked up to find James standing there leaning against the wall, arms folded over his chest.

“He needed to hear it. All of it. He needed to understand. Now he can.” James’ voice was soft, soothing against Tony’s bad nerves.

Tony smiled slightly, his eyes watery in their own right.

“Go to him. He needs you now.” He replied softly.

James nodded and strode in through the door. Tony stood in that hallway for a long moment, listening to Steve mutter _‘I’m Sorry. I’m so Sorry, James. I’m sorry_ ’ over and over. Peaking though the crack, he watched as James held Steve close, patting his back and telling him it was ok.

_‘You finally understand, Steve. You finally get it. Now you, and everyone else can heal. Its ok, Steve. We’ll get through this. You’ll see.’_

Tony smiled softly and walked away, but not before notifying FRIDAY to keep people away from that room for a while.

Steve would be ok now. Of that, Tony was certain.

* * *

 

Tony stumbled into his room, emotionally drained. He didn’t expect to completely spill his guts to Steve. He still didn’t believe fully how much he told Steve.

But Tony felt better, like a weight was lifted from his chest. He’d forgiven and moved on, but Tony could just as easily see that he need that closure. He needed to tell Steve what he was feeling. Now he could fully move on.

Tony wanted to just sleep. He could deal with the world tomorrow.

Walking to his bed, Tony threw himself into the soft sheets and snuggled down, hugging the pillow T’Challa would sleep on when he stayed over.

And didn’t that put a smile on Tony’s face.

For the first time in a long time, he had a relationship that was going well. Granted, he hadn’t said the words yet, but he loved T’Challa. And he wasn’t scared of it. He wanted to stand on the roof of the compound or the tower and shout it to the heavens. Tony would air-write it in the sky and plaster a sign on the front of the tower if he could. But he was scared.

It felt like they’d had been together forever. It was so natural. Tony would reach out, and T’Challa would be right there reaching back. If Tony moved, T’Challa would move in perfect harmony. It was more than just physical; Tony didn’t feel the urge to ignore his emotions. He wanted to enjoy the fluttering in his stomach when T’Challa would brush kisses over his knuckles. He reveled in the happiness when he would wake up some mornings to T’Challa reading quietly in sweats until he woke up.

Now if he could just tell T’Challa he loved him, he would be in business.

It was so intense between the two of them and they hadn’t even had sex yet. Sometimes T’Challa would curl around Tony after a date and actually sleep with him. At first, Tony thought he should feel put out a little that he wasn’t taking with Tony was offering, but as they became closer, Tony finally realized something.

T’Challa respected him.

Tony was almost positive he loved him.

He respected Tony enough to wait. T’Challa knew full well how others had handled relationships with Tony. From the super clingy to the outright domineering, Tony’s relationships were usually based on the physical. Pepper was the closest he’d gotten to emotions being involved. Now here was T’Challa holding his heart in his hands, and he wanted to PROVE to Tony without a shadow of a doubt that he loved him. He wanted to wait for that last step.

What did T’Challa say?

_‘When we take that step, Intande, and you trust me fully with yourself, we will be together in all the ways it matters. I will not have sex with you. I will make love to you. I will fill you with myself down to your very bones, so you will never be without me. You will carry me with you always as I will carry you.’_

Tony could wait, especially with a promise like that.

Tony has already said it…

T’Challa is going to kill him. And Tony will happily die in his arms.

Tony could finally admit.

He loved T’Challa.

Now how to tell him that.

* * *

 

T’Challa was furious.

When Rhodey called with the details of the meeting, and Steve’s attempted interference in their relationship, a cold calm rested on T’Challa’s shoulders.

How dare he? How dare the fool question his relationship? How dare he upset Anthony? How dare he put his nose where it did not and would never belong? How dare he assume one moment of kindness on Anthony’s part would suddenly mean they would be the friends they once were?

Angers does different things to different people. Some use it as energy, others use it as an explosive device. There were many occasions where he saw Tony use it as a way to keep going, giving him energy and resolve to move forward. Steve used it to explode, become stronger and faster.

T’Challa used anger as a way to stay calm, he allowed it to flow though himself, grounding him and allowing him to think calmly and rationally. He wasn’t sure where the Captain’s reasoning was and if he was honest with himself, he didn’t care.

This would stop. Now.

T’Challa stormed into SHIELD headquarters, his strides long and purposeful. Stopping only to ask where Captain Rogers was located, he quickly made his way to the training rooms. Standing in the door, T’Challa narrowed his eyes, glaring at the figure pounding away at punching bags, another 5 laying broken on the floor behind them.

“Captain Rogers, might I have a moment of your time?” T’Challa asked calmly.

Steve looked up and whatever he saw on T’Challa’s face widened his eyes. Grabbing the bag to steady shaking hands, he turned and faced the darker man. Steve was fully aware someone told T’Challa and was almost positive who it was.

After all, big brothers always protect the little ones.

Squaring his shoulders, he strode across the room and sat on one of the benches that lined the walls. Steve sat straight and with a deep breath said calmly, “Go ahead. Tear me a new one. I’m beginning to get the feeling I’m deserving it lately.”

“Do you now?” T’Challa asked surprised as he walked to stand in front of the seated figure, “Are you fully aware of your actions? Do you fully accept your role in all of this or do you simply hear without any understanding?” His head tilted in slight curiosity like the cat he was named after.

“I’m beginning to. I think anyway. I messed up didn’t I?” Steve’s voice was quiet but you would hear the shakiness lacing his voice.

“Yes, you did,” T’Challa never minced words. “You lied, not only to Tony but to the entire team about your actions. You justified yourself by saying you were looking out for all of them when you were only looking out for your interests. Do you understand that now?”

“I’m beginning to. At the time I thought I was looking out for all of us. But I didn’t realize or maybe I just ignored the fact that the Accords weren’t just about the Avengers, but every super human person out there. I just was so consumed with finding Bu- I mean James that I ignored everything else.” He replied looking at his feet.

“If I might be frank, Captain, I think you and the others of your team were so used to letting Anthony clean up your messes you just assumed he would simply make the Accords vanish. You never had to answer for you actions to begin with, why start now? However, I think the Accords had a smaller roll in all that happened than you are realizing.” T’Challa was slightly shocked with how this conversation was going, but if the man wanted full understanding and was willing to understand, he would not stop him.

Steve sighed “You’re right. Tony always took care of everything from our gear and the tower to PR and everything else in between. And I betrayed him.” He seemed crushed at that realization.

“You wanted to save a friend that didn’t want saving at the time. You divided a team that was all too happy to do so. Think for a moment, Wanda could hardly stand Anthony and was more than happy to fight against whatever he stood for, Clint and Sam simply followed where you led and what ideas you had and Scott was completely new to the entire superhero dynamic and wanted to prove that. You knew, maybe subconsciously, that calling Vision, Loki, or Rhodey would never have worked because of how they interacted with Anthony. They would have never agreed with how you were handling things and would have told you so.” He said stoically. This was no time for emotion but pure facts.

“You fought too, remember? You were just as much to blame as me?” Steve stated desperately trying to find some way to overcome the crushing guilt he felt.

“Yes, I did. I believed the Winter Soldier killed my father and I wanted to avenge his death. But when I realized I was wrong, I offered all of you a place to recover. I never made it secret that I agreed with the Accords. While you sat in comfort, protecting your friend and vilifying Anthony, he was attempting to do everything in his power to keep his promises to people that threw their friendship with him away. While you sat unconcerned when the news broke about his parents, he was recovering from the beating you gave him.” T’Challa stated calmly.

“When you should have been happy for him, happy that he found a happiness with someone that genuinely cares for him and loves him, you try breaking him down over his choices.” Here, T’Challa’s voice became hard and unforgiving.

“It wasn’t like that.” Steve said in a small voice.

“Really? Can you truly say that? The entire team and his superiors knew of our relationship and approved. Admit it. You blame Anthony for everything but you really don’t know him at all. You act like you know him so well when you really don’t.” he replied strongly.

“Of course I do. I’m his best friend.” Steve said strongly.

“You were at one point. There is no denying it. Anthony would not help you if he did not care. But you betrayed his trust. Do you truly think he would simply forgive and forget? Did you think he would accept your friendship as if you didn’t try killing him? No. I do not believe you were that stupid.” T’Challa said.

“I came here with the full intent of beating you to pieces for attempting to come between Anthony and I. He is my beloved and I will not see him unhappy. However, I think you have beaten yourself enough without having to add physical injury to it.” T’Challa stepped forward grabbing Steve by the shirt and picked him up from his seat.

Brown eyes bore into baby blue.

“I will only say this once. My Anthony does not need grief from you. He has too much on his shoulders. Should you continue this, there will be no where you will be able to hide from me. I will ground you into dirt.” T’Challa’s voice made Steve immobile. For a few seconds, Steve actually feared for his safety but then he all but threw Steve from him back into his seat.

“Do not make me show you why my people worship the panther.” T’Challa stated firmly. “Trespass further and I will remind you that you are not the only enhanced person on this team. I will destroy you.”

A pause.

“Do we understand each other?” His tone was mild but you could feel the hint of danger.

“Completely.” Steve replied quickly.

“Good Afternoon then, Captain Rogers.”

T’Challa walked away. There was nothing more to say.

* * *

 

Tony was dancing around the kitchen cooking dinner when T’Challa walked in. For a moment he paused, watching his little genius dance around adding ingredients to a large pot on the stove. His nose told him it would be a delicious spaghetti they would be eating for dinner. Music played through the room, Nat King Cole’s Unforgettable playing softly though the room.

T’Challa smiled and stepped fully into the room and strode quickly around the bar to bring the brunette to him.

“Kitty! When did you get here?” Tony asked happily as he stepped into his arms to receive a kiss. T’Challa’s arms wove around his genius, holding him close as he let their lips meet with a soft sigh.

For long moments, their lips slipped across each other, Tony giving more and more and T’Challa taking until air became a necessity. T’Challa pulled back and for a long moment he stared lovingly into the brown eyes he loved so dearly. Tony’s mouth was wet and slightly swollen from his kisses, his eyes glazed with passion and his hands clinching into T’Challa’s neck.

“Good Evening, _Intande,_ I got here earlier and hand some business to attend to. I am overjoyed to see you happy and well.” He replied with the smooth baritone he knew Tony loved.

Tony smiled happily and pressed another long kiss to his lips. “I’m happy your back. I missed you. And it’s boring without you.”

Slipping out of his arms, Tony hurried to the stove to stir the pot simmering merrily filling the room with the wonderful smells of home cooking. T’Challa quickly crossed the room to stand behind the brunette and placed his hands on his hips. They began swaying slowly as the final cords of Unforgettable echoed through the room. Tony leaned back and tucked his head into his king’s neck, closing his eyes in contentment.

_Unforgettable in every way_ __  
And forever more, that's how you'll stay  
That's why darling it's incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too  
  


 

‘ _If this is love_ ,’ They thought together, ‘ _I never want to be without it again. I will love this man with everything in me.’_

“Intande, will you come with me tomorrow? I wish to share some things with you.” T’Challa’s voice was strong but inside he was nervous. He would tell his Anthony how he felt. He could not go another day without voicing how much the smaller man meant to him.

What he didn’t realize was that Tony felt the same.

“Of course, honey. Where ever you wanna go is fine with me.” He replied smiling softly.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would voice all he felt.

And damn if it wasn’t both exhilarating and frightening all at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo....A certain someone gave me the idea to put Laura and James together and i loved it. Their almost together but not quite. We'll get there. I wanted to give Steve the eye opening moment. Sometimes yelling doesn't make a dent, you have to be calm and rational and spell it all out. The next chapter will be in a day or too.... i hope any way... I break my hand... i cut the other one.... its been real.. god.. anywho. See you guys next time.


End file.
